


Somebody to someone

by Crack_ships_cheese_dips



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Hurt Oswald Cobblepot, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Rejection, Shy Oswald Cobblepot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 77,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crack_ships_cheese_dips/pseuds/Crack_ships_cheese_dips
Summary: If you were to ask Oswald how he thought today was going to be like he would’ve told you that today was the day he was going to ‘run toward love’ as his late mother had once put it.If only he knew how right he was...
Relationships: Isabella/Edward Nygma, Jim Gordon/Barbara Kean, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Original Male Character(s), Tabitha Galavan/Butch Gilzean/Barbara Kean
Comments: 24
Kudos: 99





	1. Running towards love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there 🤙🤙  
This is my first ever fanfic so please spare my feelings🥺🥺  
It hits hard if you listen to prom queen by catie turner while reading

Today was supposed to be special, magical even but as in everything in Oswald’s life it has seemed to take a nose dive for the worst. As he paced the living room trying to figure out how it all went wrong he catches a glimpse of the dining room, all set to perfection and why wouldn’t it be? Oswald himself saw to it that everything was perfect so that when Edward arrived with the wine they could sit down and enjoy themselves and hopefully that would be the beginnings of a beautiful relationship.When it finally reached the eighth hour of Edward’s absence he had no choice but to phone the G.C.P.D in hopes of finding ‘his alpha’ (that has a nice ring to it) and if this day couldn’t get any worse detective Harvey answers 

“ Oswald you can’t just call the precinct whenever you see fit, we’re not your henchmen.“ he huffed out. Oswald bristled at the alpha’s blatant disrespect couldn’t he see that this was actually an emergency? Ed would never stand him up like this, something had to have happened! As his treacherous mind supplied him with the vision of a bloodied Ed laying unconscious in an alleyway somewhere, made him more frantic in his pursuit to find his alpha. Oswald clutched the phone even tighter and with a deep breath he unleashes his wrath

“I understand that one is expected to wait at least 24 hours to file a missing persons report, but sir I AM THE MAYOR!!” and before he could rip into him Edward comes rushing in 

“Oswald, I am so sorry.” At that musical voice Oswald instantly turns around the phone completely forgotten and rushed to ‘his alpha’. Locking him in an all consuming embrace all of his worries long forgotten just like the phone. 

“You didn’t come home I assumed the worst, I am so glad you’re okay” he says voice breaking off laced with concern. He takes his time to gaze up into Ed’s eyes and what he sees gives him hope. In those brown orbs he sees nothing but pure affection that his breath almost hitches 

“ I’m better than okay...” but before Ed can get anything else out Oswald is on his tip toes and pressing his lips to Ed’s own in a passionate kiss. Too consumed with pouring in all of his love into that kiss he failed to notice how Ed immediately tensed up, or how he was releasing distress pheromones like crazy. What pulled him out of his love addled haze was the firm hand pushing him away. The very hand that held his when taking care of him after Theo Galavan shot him, the same one that protected him from Butch’s attack on him was now the very same hand that became his undoing. As he pulled away from Ed and looked at him with his pale green eyes but when he met those coveted brown eyes everything became so clear. Ed’s stiffened posture, his scent was no longer inviting but now repulsive and the punch to his heart the fact that he smells of someone else not just that but of an omega. Edward being the great alpha that he is tries to go for normalcy and clears his throat but it all falls flat when the words that come out of his mouth 

“umm.. I met someone..I think I’m in love.” In this moment he regrets taunting butch when he was heartbroken over Tabitha and his break up. He regrets telling him to ‘get over it!’ because if this is what heartbreak feels like then he knows that there is no getting over the shattering of his already fragile heart. As Oswald stands there contemplating everything he can only thank whatever deity there is that Ed can’t smell how much he’s suffering from this shocking revaluation.

As he goes to leave the room he catches a glimpse of the dining room and huffs out a brittle laugh at what today was supposed to signify. He stops right beside Ed and lays his hand on his shoulder and as soon as they’re on him the sooner they’re gone. With one last lingering pat to Ed shoulder he looks forward avoiding those orbs that he’s certain are filled with disgust and makes his way to the closest exit. In a momentary bout of confidence he turns around to find that Ed is staring intently at him 

“ I’m happy for you, friend.” He doesn’t know if Ed called after him or even went after him for that matter but he doubts it anyway. Honestly he’s quite thankful that he didn’t so he wouldn’t see how big of a baby Oswald was being ‘crying because he didn’t get what he wanted pathetic’ he sneered to himself. 

Too busy in his own thoughts that he doesn’t even notice that he’s reached his destination before he finds himself at the front door of ‘the sirens’. He doesn’t think of why he’s here but maybe it’s the need to drown his sorrows in the comfort of strangers. As he takes a seat at the bar and orders anything strong enough to dull the pain he’s feeling right now. He downs his drink thinking back on how naive he was to believe an alpha as amazing as Edward would ever want him in that way, he gets caught off guard by a familiar voice right by him. 

“I take it you’re not doing so well..huh boss?” As he turns around to see the man he once called a friend a hand on his shoulder catches his attention. It’s not hard to know what is going to happen next so he steels himself in to his fate and puts up no fight when they lead him to the staffs quarters. As he is led into a room that will surly be the last he’ll ever see he doesn’t even know he’s crying until butch huffed out a laugh

“Oh Ozzie how the mighty have fallen.” The omega shuffled forwards to get a better look while he gloated when he was hit with the scent of an heartbroken omega. He immediately bolted closer to Oswald and inhaled a deep breath of Os’ scent and felt the urge to protect and comfort his pack mate. So in a haste to shelter Oswald, Butch drags him to Tabitha and his nest. 

Tabitha could only watch in confusion as her omega and the self proclaimed ‘king of Gotham’ lay in their nest. In a bout of curiosity she steps closer to the nest and to her surprise is met with a reverberating growl coming from her omega. In a haste to placid Butch she raises her hands to show that she means no harm to him and surprising enough his pack mate. She watches as Butch holds onto Oswald cradling him in an comforting hug while purring into his head. Caught off guard as Oswald starts to release his own broken off purrs that sounded more like whimpers than anything else. This is when everything hits her at once 1) Oswald is an omega 2) Butch and him are pack mates, and 3) he was heartbroken. Tabitha knowing better than to interfere with these matters decided it was best to leave.

As she was about to close the door she takes one last look at the scene playing out before her and feels the compulsion to protect Oswald rush through her. She goes back into the room and makes her way to their nest and lays beside Oswald. Butch notices this and releases a warning growl but when Tabitha releases her own purr and began stroking Oswald hair noticing how he melted into the touch does he go back to comforting him. They were there for several hours before Barbara comes in slamming the door open 

“ what the hell are you guys doing?” As she prepared for her verbal assault she is cut off by a broken off whimper. Only then does she notice what is going on. Both Butch and Tabitha curled up around one distraught Mayor Cobblepot, who is releasing the scent of sadness and mourning. She steps closer and places his head onto her lap, stroking his hair and humming a lullaby that her mother once sung to her when she was upset.

” Well I guess we adopted another stray huh?” She huffs out bemused “ You know he’s pretty cute when he’s not throwing tantrums...kind of like a..” she is immediately cut off by Oswald grumbling “Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

The next morning Oswald was stunned to see Tabitha’s chin above his head hugging his shoulders ,as he turns to the side he sees Butch hugging his waist while snuggling closer towards him. Before he can process everything Barbara comes into the room holding out a platter of food 

“Rise and shine PENGY!!” She sang in an amused tone that seemed to stir the others awake. Setting the tray down besides the nest she sauntered back to her spot patting her lap for Oswald to lay his head there. Seeing his hesitation she leans toward him and whispers 

“ so how did our new pack mate sleep last night?” Confused he scrambles away from her with wide eyes and unknowingly released distressed pheromones, but is immediately calmed down by Tabitha out of all people as she released her own calming scent and brought him into a reassuring embrace. Time seemed to have stood still for them as they all comforted their new pack mate by supplying words of reassurance and soothing caresses. Wishing that this moment could last forever he was brought back to reality by the ringing of his phone he answer begrudgingly 

“ Mayor Cobblepot speaking.” “Oswald! Where are you? As the mayor you have duties to attend to. I need you here we have so much to discuss.” As Ed rambled he tuned him out and checked the time and saw that it was the afternoon ‘did I really sleep for that long?’ He thought to himself as he let Ed fuss over whatever he had to do today he rushed him of the phone with promises of returning home as soon as possible. If he thought about it he didn’t have anything planned for today he made sure of that yesterday when he was planning out Ed’s and his dinner together.

He stands to straighten out his suit he is met with the silent stares of his new friends. It’s Barbara that brakes the silence with an amused huff while beckoning him closer to her. Alighted with the need to please his new pack mate Oswald goes only for her to wrap him up in a hug while rubbing his back 

“come back when you’re finished okay and..be safe.” She says with a hesitancy in her voice as she lets him go nodding his head he smiles at them all “ I’ll be back, friends.” He walks out of the club reluctantly wanting nothing more than to go back and remain safe with his family.

Too caught up in his own musings he runs into a wall oddly enough said wall falls with him and lets out a grunt when he lands on them. He immediately sits up and looks around to see if anyone saw him and when no one did he smirks triumphantly to himself. It’s only when he hears chuckling underneath him does he realize that it was a person that he was currently on and not a pile of rubble. He composes himself and looks down but is cut off by the man’s stunning eyes. If he thought that Ed’s or Grodon’s eyes were beautiful then this man’s eyes where otherworldly he’d never seen such captivating golden whiskey eyes in life. Too busy writing wax poetry on this man’s eyes he failed to notice that he was straddling the guys lap but he didn’t seem to mind either to entranced by Oswald own otherworldly eyes. Unbeknownst to Oswald he was Leaning close toward the man while said man was also trying to close the gap between each other. But their bubble bursted be that damn ringtone he swore that when he got home he was going to change he damn phone number plotting his phone demise for seemingly to ruin everything good. he didn’t notice the hand extending it to him. Looking up he saw the sight that could only be described as angelic the flush that decorated the mans face as he offered his help made Oswald’s heart skip a beat. 

“ I’m sorry for running into you like that.” He said trying his best not to sound as breathless as he felt but even to his own ears he knew he fell flat. “No I should have been paying attention to where I was going, honestly I’m sorry that I bumped into you like that. Are you okay? You’re not hurt are you? Is there anything I can do to help you?” The man fussed checking Oswald for any injuries that he might’ve had. It was nice to feel cared for it reminded him of how his late mother would fuss over him in his youth.

“ I’m perfectly fine but what about you? You did take most of the brunt of fall.”before the man could respond he was interpreted by Ed of all people rushing to them “Oswald! Where have you been this whole time? When I saw that you didn’t come for breakfast I worried.” He said out of breath like he was running around Gotham looking for him. But he quickly brushed that thought aside ‘ Why would he do that it’s not like you’re his omega. He already has one that’s not broken like you.’ He sneered in to himself. Ed being the politest man in the world noticed the person he was standing next to and goes in to introduce himself with the man “oh hello there” he says in a cheerful tone extending his hand for the man to shake to say that the handshake was awkwardly done would have been an understatement.

” Oh hello Mr.” “Ed. Nygma. Edward Nygma. If you don’t mind me asking who you are?” Ed says with a shark like grin. “Oh my where are my manners?” The man fussed reaching to pull some out of his suit pocket. Both Ed and Oswald stiffened assuming it was a gun but instead he pulled out a business card. “My name is Luke Erwin.” As Mr.Erwin turned to give the card to Oswald, Ed snatches it up and pockets it. At this display Luke just shakes his head in amusement and pulled out another card.

” If you don’t mind may I ask what your name is?” Looking directly at Oswald so there would be no confusion, at the attention he can’t help but feel flustered as he tries to fight down a blush that is threatening to appear. Oswald looks away but steels himself in. “My name I..is.” Before he can say his name he is interrupted by..”Ed. Nygma. I thought we’ve already introduced one another.” He bristled

“Oh of course I know who you are Mr. Nygma. But I wasn’t asking you I was asking the beautiful man standing right beside you name.” Luke replied pale green clashing with whiskey eyes. Oswald steps closer to Luke and sends Ed a glare for cutting him off like that. Extending out his hand to shake Luke takes his hand and kisses it so tenderly, just like the alphan princes that his mother use to tell him about as a child. 

“Oswald. Oswald Cobblepot.” He replies feeling flustered as Luke tries to give him his card. But Ed is too quick and snatched it up shoving it back into his pockets along side the first one. Before he can try again Ed grabs onto Oswald hand and dismissing him saying how ‘they have prior engagement to attend to.’ And he can nothing else but watch as Luke becomes further and further away from him.


	2. A New ‘Friend’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giddy with the prospect of gaining a new friend.
> 
> Oswald can’t help but feel nervous with the thought of seeing Luke again. But when they are finally reunited he can’t help but wish they were under different circumstances. 
> 
> Ed is faced with a case of jealousy and goes about it the only way he knows how........Denial. While all that his hallucination can do nothing but watch in disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll apologize in advance.  
I sort of got carried away with this chapter so it may be a little longer.  
Also thank you for coming back and reading my fanfic👌👌

When they arrived to the manor, Ed was buzzing with energy. As he paced the room too deep in thought replaying they’re interaction with Luke (if that’s even his name!). Oswald is left long forgotten, it’s in this moment said man takes in the scene playing out before him. Normally he would have found himself swooning at the idea of being in the presence of a Ed too lost in thought to notice his surroundings. But he can’t help but feel a pang of irritation rush through himself at the man before him. 

“Who does he think he is?” Ed says aloud in a bout of frustration. ‘Everyone knows that Oswald hates it when people are too close.’ Thinking back to the way Luke invaded Oswald personal space and worse kiss his hand like some knight in shining armor. He found himself growling which startled both Oswald and himself. Making a move to soothe over the tension that has undoubtedly built up from this he is stopped by the tug of his hand. Looking toward the source he is surprised to find that, Oswald is pulling his own hand out of what could only be described as a death grip hold. Quickly relinquishing his hold on Oswald’s hand and is left feeling a little upset that he had to let go. 

“What is wrong, friend? It’s not normal for you to act like this.” Oswald asked concerned lacing his voice. As he waits for him to respond he makes his way to the liquor cabinet and quickly pours himself something to ease the tension that he’s feeling. Today had started off so well, he found a pack and maybe even a potential new friend! Just the idea of meeting Luke again filled him with a nervous fluttering in his gut. Brushing it off as it being because of his lack of friends and that the notion of gaining a new one was far too good to pass up, especially now. He wasn’t naive to think that him and Ed would spend the same amount of time together as they used to. He had a girlfriend now so most of his time will be spent with her. Feeling a hint of jealousy rise in him he decides to send Gabe out to find his potential friend, Luke Erwin. Digging into his pocket to retrieve his phone to set his plan in motion his fingers brushed up against a card. Slowly as to not draw any attention to himself he retrieved it from his pocket. He can’t help but smile when he sees Mr. Erwin’s card. Unbeknownst to him, he was releasing happy pheromones and his face was adorned with a bright blush Ed however did notice.

“Oswald, you’re smiling.” Ed states confusion lacing his voice.

“Huh....I am?” Oswald replies now completely snapped out of his musings and scrambles to put off an air of nonchalance. If Ed’s unconvinced frown is any indication of how convincing he was then he know he fell flat. In an attempt to save face he clears his throat, and walks toward Ed so that he is standing in front of him.

“So what do we have planned today? You did stress how urgent these matters were if my memory serves.” He huffs bemused shuffling onto his toes with his hands clasped behind his back. Leaning towards Ed he catches a hint of the alluring scent of cinnamon and coffee and wants to wrap himself in that scent forever. He immediately leans away when he caught the scent of the ‘other omega’ on him. Silently chastising himself for being so careless in front of a taken alpha. Oswald moves a little further away from Ed than he had originally been. Ed oblivious to Oswald’s inner turmoil starts to discuss the urgent task, which was the founder’s dinner tonight.

After the urgent matter was taken care of he can’t help but notice the tension surrounding them. Wanting nothing more than to squirm away from the tension Oswald holds still hoping Ed won’t notice it. To his chagrin he does and Ed looks as uncomfortable as Oswald feels. Knowing that broaching this topic will do nothing more than hurt his already fragile heart more . He takes a deep breath and steels himself in for their much needed conversation.

“Can’t we just pretend that nothing happened? Go back to the way things were? You are the best, friend I’ve ever had I don’t want to lose you.....please?” He pleads voice cracking near the end. Peering up into Edward’s eyes looking for any signs of rejection this time. But when he finds none he gives him a wobbly smile and hugs his friend. Reminding himself that this is all they could ever be, friends and nothing more. His inner omega mourns the loss of a love that he can never have, as he tries to give off the air of relief.

“You’re my best friend as well Oswald. Of course I wouldn’t let something as silly as a crush get in the way of that.” Edward huffs out laughing off Oswald’s concerns and trying to lighten the mood a little. But it only drives little daggers deeper into his heart he shakes the feeling off quickly, because this friendship is more important than the hurt he feels. Slowly easing himself away from their hug he stand up straighter. Fixing his coat noticing how bazaar he must’ve looked to others he makes a move towards his room.

“ I think it will be best if I go change. Don’t want the press to catch wind that I’m parading around town looking like I was just released from Arkham.” He laughs humorlessly and makes his way to his room. Making quick work of taking out his phone along with Mr.Erwin’s card he saves his info into his contacts. Slightly tempted to message him goes against it and heads to wash off yesterday from his body and mind.

Ed stood facing towards the way Oswald took off and can’t help but feel as if he only made the situation worse. Heading to his room he catches a glimpse of the dinning room. He can’t help but remember yesterday when he came across the set table and it’s contents that were long forgotten and cold. He couldn’t help but feel a pang if guilt at the thought of how worried Oswald must’ve been when he didn’t show up. Shaking himself from such negative thoughts he comes face to face with the all familiar image of himself who is smirking at him in a taunting manner.

“You and I both know that guilt isn’t the only thing you’re feeling. Jealousy. That’s what your feeling Ed at least be honest with yourself. I bet Oswald was out with him. You smelt it too didn’t you? He smelt exactly like alpha, Ed! I can see it now a heartbroken and vulnerable Oswald looking for a strong alpha to ease his pain.” His double sneered at him he comes closer to Edward and starts prodding at his chest.

“You could of had the perfect omega but you just had to mess this up! For what a Kristen Kringle knock off?”he growls at Ed.

“I didn’t mess anything up! I don’t have those feelings for Oswald he’s just a friend!” Edward snaps at his doppelgänger. Trying to catch his breath he thinks of Isabella and how she is perfect for him. With her love for riddles and her crystalline eyes, she’s everything he’s ever wanted. Staring directly at his double he takes out his phone and makes plans with Isabella for tonight. The whole time his hallucination just stands there glaring at Edward for his stupidity.

“You’re going to regret this. And when you do I’ll be there to rub it in your face.” He deadpanned and leaves Ed to plan out his impromptu date with his lady love.

Oswald is staring at his reflection in his full length mirror. Trying to come up with ways to get out of this dinner. Sure as mayor he is required to attend such pompous gatherings but he’d much rather bond with his new pack. Smiling to himself at the thought of belonging to a pack other then the one he once had with his mother. He can’t help but feel lucky to have such strong pack mates like Tabitha, Butch and Barbra. 

“You are going to cut quite the fine figure at the founders’ dinner tonight.” Edward says looking at Oswald through the mirror. Displaying the perfect example of what a chief of staff is supposed to be. Hair perfectly styled with no hair out of place. Sometimes Oswald finds himself wondering how long he must’ve taken to get his hair perfectly coiffed.

“Did you know that this dinner has been annually thrown for over 200 years? It was started by the first families of Gotham. Only the most powerful citizens are invited. It’s a shame I don’t have a plus one.” Failing to keep out the bitterness he was feeling from his tone. Oswald really hoped to have Edward come along with him. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen but he wasn’t allowed a plus one and what could he do?

“ I can’t go anyway. I have a date.” Ed says proudly leaning on the balls of his feet and glowing with giddiness for Isabella and his date tonight. He would be lying if Oswald said he didn’t feel at least a little bit annoyed with Ed right now. While he handles his cuff links a little too roughly. Edward goes about choosing his tie coming back with a purple tie he brings it close to the collar of Oswald’s shirt and his hand lightly brushes against his pale slim nape.

“I’m partial to purple.” Edward breaths our eyes temporarily fixated on that pale column of a neck.

“The brocade brings out my eyes.” Oswald snaps him quickly out of his daze. But instead of going to retrieve the brocade like Oswald suggested his focus is now on his sea-foam eyes. Snapping himself out of whatever it was he was doing he goes and brings Oswald the brocade and wow they really do bring them out, they look sort of otherworldly. His breath gets caught in his throat just looking at them but he forces himself to look away, he needs to get out of here quickly.

“You’re right, about the brocade. Do you mind if I skedaddle? I just need to pick up a few things for tonight.” Edward says just now noticing the time.

“Who am I to get in the way of love?” Oswald dismissing Edward and watches as he all but runs out the room. He finishes getting dressed and finally takes in his appearance. He really did cut quite the fine figure huffing out a laugh of amusement he makes his way downstairs. He’s just in time to catch Edward on his way out for his date. He makes his way to him and sees how Edward is fiddling with his suit and his once perfect hair is now a mess stifling a laugh from coming out he clears his throat to get his attention.

“You look like you could use some a little help, friend.” He says softly with a small smile making its way onto his face. Beckoning Edward closer he waits until he does and starts fixing the suit with ease he huffs out a laugh when Edward makes a small noise of embarrassment. Satisfied with his work Oswald runs both hands over the shoulders of Ed’s beige suit smoothing out any wrinkles that might’ve formed in Ed’s haste. 

“Good luck on your date tonight. And give Isabella my best.” He tells Ed and softly pats shoulder before making his way to the front door. He stops before he can make a complete exit and looks at Ed. “Now if you don’t mind I have some mayoring to do.” He jokes and makes his way outside he is instantly hit with the crisp night air.

Making his way through the crowd of invitees of the Prestigious founders’ dinner he can’t help but feel a little bored. He spent the majority of his time schmoozing with the elite and important people of Gotham. He is on his way to get something to ease his tense nerves when he is bumped into causing whatever the man was holding to fall on him. When the beverage lands on him he slightly cringes away he silently mourns his new shirt since it’s as good as gone. Looking up towards the culprit he is met with crazed brown eyes as the man tips his top hat off to him and bows slightly. The whole scene reminds him of a royal fool bidding his greetings to a king. 

“Apologies mayor Cobblepot.” He snickers out and brushed past Oswald in a haste. 

“Whatever, cretin.” He sneers to the man and goes back to inspecting his newly stained shirt. A frown finds a way onto his face at the idea of having to continue the dinner looking unprofessional.

“If you rub salt into it the stain should be as good as gone.” Chirps a voice from beside him. Turning to yell at the owner of the voice that startled him in front of everyone and embarrassing him in the process. He is surprised to find the same otherworldly eyes from earlier today peering down at him. His glare is quickly changed into a goofy smile that he would later on be embarrassed for letting it adorn his face.

“Oh Mr.Erwin I didn’t expect to see you here. What a pleasant surprise.” Offering his hand for a handshake, he finds a small part of himself hoping that he gets to feels those soft lips on top of his hand again but quickly stops himself. When Mr.Erwin takes his hand his whole body becomes alight with anticipation.

“Oh no the pleasure is all mine mayor Cobblepot. If I’m being honest here I was quite dreading coming to this dinner. Don’t get me wrong it’s an honor and all but it gets so boring once you’ve finished schmoozing. But seeing how I’m able to see you again I can’t help but feel a little grateful that I didn’t opt to ditch earlier.” Mr.Erwin chuckles when he sees how Oswald was blushing like a schoolgirl. He couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride at the fact that he made such a beautiful omega blush so cutely. He still can’t grasp how lucky he must be to have met Oswald again. Said man has been plaguing his mind the whole day with his lily white skin, his beautiful pale round pales eyes, and the constellation of freckles that where beautifully placed across his nose. Possessed with the sudden urge, he guides Oswald’s hand to his lips and places a soft lingering kiss onto the top of his hand. Feeling the soft, cold flesh upon his lips fills him with an unexpected warmth he can only beams when he sees that Oswald’s blush has gotten even brighter complimenting his freckles. 

“You are quite an odd man, friend.” Oswald manages to get out. He can’t help but look away as he tries to fight down his blush, he’s the king of Gotham for goodness sakes.

“Luke.” Is the response he gets from Mr.Erwin. Tilting his head slightly in confusion with a pout forming on his face. Oh how Luke could’ve swooned at just that cute frown and pensive look on Oswald’s face he clears his throat and hurried to explain.

“Well since we’re friends it should be alright if we use each other’s first names. Last names are far too formal for friends right?” Luke questions with his tone conveying the hope that he feels. Wanting nothing more than to hear his name coming from Oswald voice. Even if it’s said how a friend would call out to another friend and not in the reverence way that is shared between lovers. But that didn’t matter anyway as long as he gets more time to spend with Oswald he’s good. Besides they say all good relationships start off as friendship right? Before he can get any type of response from Oswald they are cut off by the bell indicating that dinner was ready.

“I believe it is time for dinner, Luke.” Though the sentence isn’t quote worthy. Luke feels like he can spend the rest of his life writing wax poetry on how beautiful his name sounded coming from Oswald’s mouth. Reaffirming his grip on Oswald’s hand he makes his way to the dining room and hopes that they are seated together. When they arrive they find that they were not so lucky but he doesn’t let that deter him and gets the idea to ask to switch spots.

“Hey Os do I’m gonna go check if we can convince someone to switch spots with us. I’ll be back in a jiffy.” Luke rushes out his eyes trained on the seat that he was assigned to with a determined frown set on his features. Oswald watches Luke’s attempt at convincing the heavy set women that was in the chair next to him to kindly give up her seat. He finds his own seat and casts a casual glance at the stout balding man that had been assigned next to him seeing as Luke’s efforts will be fruitless. He leans towards the man as to whisper something to him and summons his king of Gotham persona to ensure to get what he wants.

“A man is going to approach you and ask you to trade seats with him. You’re job is to say yes and quietly go on your merry way.” The man opens his mouth to deny his requests but is stopped by the sharp point of Oswald’s penguin knife lightly digging into his side. Sending the man a predatory smile he acts like he is merely having a conversation with an old friend. 

“If I sense anything resistance to his request then I’ll get my men to have a nice little chat with you. Between me and you they’re not really ones for dialogue. Am I understood?” Waiting for the man to respond before pulling away his knife. The man gives a quick and nervous nod and he removes his knife and swiftly puts it back onto the top of his cane. Just in the nick of time as Luke makes his way towards them in a determined stride he makes his was to the poor man that was assigned next to him. 

“Good evening sir. I’m so sorry to bother you but would you mind switching spots with me?” He confidently asks and quickly casts a glance to Oswald smiling knowingly at him. Oswald can’t help but get a pang of regret settle in his chest, maybe luke saw and now no longer wants to be friends with him? Slowly taking his seat since he already knows the answer, what he doesn’t expect if for the man to say what says next.

“Oh no I don’t mind at all. Who am I to get in the way of love?”the man slowly gets up from his seat his things already gathered in his hands and makes his way to leave but when he motions for Luke to take his seat. With a bemused expression on his face he chuckles softly “That is one fine omega you have with you. Make sure to take care of them okay.” And with that he walks away with a gaunt in his step and takes Luke’s old seat. Oswald is bristling at that that cretin’s jab at him who does he think he is! All the while Luke is puffing out his chest with pride at the man’s compliment to Oswald because someone else sees how great the little man is. Waiting for dinner to be served he glances at Oswald and notices the frown marring his face, he can’t help but grow a frown as well.

“Hey Os are you okay?” He inquires as he tries to rack his brain for the cause of Os’ sudden change in demeanor. 

“Everything is fine, friend.” Oswald waves off Luke’s concern. Drifting off the nickname that Luke gave him just keeps ringing in his head and he finds that he doesn’t mind it. He would kill anyone that found out but he kind of liked being given nicknames they made him feel special. It reminds him of when his mother would call him her ‘little Cobblepot’ or her ‘precious boy’ . The man’s taunt long forgotten Oswald starts to relax.

“I think what that man said earlier was true.” Luke says and with that Oswald visibly stiffens a tinge if hurt permitting the air. Smelling this Luke rushes to placid Os’ hurt

“You’re a fine omega and I am very lucky to have you by my side as a friend. You’re strong,intelligent,beautiful  
and when you threatened that guy that was assigned next to you to move seats shows how independent and determined you are. You’re perfect.” He breathlessly whispers the last part saying more to himself. He goes to gouge Oswald’s reaction to his confession and his heart stops by the sight in front of him. Oswald frozen in his seat round eyes open to its fullest potential and glassy, mouth slightly agape, and a blush dusting his cheeks a sight to behold. Oswald can do nothing but sit there while he tries to decipher Luke’s words scanning through each word trying to find any hint of deception but comes back with none.

“I see the champagne didn’t leave a mark. I’m glad.” The voice came from his side. Oswald glances down to his shirt in confusion but remembers the owner of that shrill voice. Readying his rant for this cretin he is stoped by a grunt. Head turning to the source of the he sees a bloodied and beaten prone figure on the ground at the head of the table and standing above said man is that cretin.

“For those of you who don’t know me, my name is Jervis Tetch. I promise I won’t take much of your time. But the fact is, you are the heads of Gotham. And tonight those heads will roll.” Lifting his own glass, Jervis turns to the table with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “But first a toast. A drink to your health.” He chuckles out and motions for everyone to lift up their own glasses. Oswald quickly puts two and two together and what he finds has him straightening up and casting a glare to Jervis.

“And if we don’t.” Oswald challenges with a defiant smirk that was snaking it’s way on his lips. His dispute doesn’t deter Jervis but only seems to spur him on. Pulling out a gun that was previously nestled safely in his coat pocket he guides it slowly towards Oswald’s head. “Change my friend is nigh. Drink the wine” clocking the gun he continues “Or else you die.” Jervis screeches out and watches closely as Oswald lifts the glass of wine to his lips with a morbid fascination on his face.

“So what’s the whole point in this?” Luke quickly interrupts before the glass can graze him lips. He hopes that Tetch takes the bait and diverts his attention from Os’ to himself. He is grateful when Tetch lowers his gun and stalks his way to him and smiles a deranged smile at him. “Why indeed. Well that’s simple everyone of you has gotten fat off the money of the poor. So now it’s for your bodies to hit the floor.” Tetch motions them to drink. His grasp on his gun lose and long forgotten resting at his side. Finding his opening Oswald moves to retrieve his knife to disable Tetch. While Luke brings the glass to his lips finding that Tetch is far too consumed with the sight of the glasses to the groups lips. Luke throws the glass’ contents straight at Tetch and uses this distraction to charge at him. Tackling him down he swiftly brings Tetch’s hands above his head and rest his knee on his abdomen to prevent him from bucking up and throwing him off. Moving to take both of Tetch’s wrist in one hand and knocks the gun away from him. He leans over so that his face is hovering above Tetch he huffs out a breathless laugh. “On second thought..I’m not really that thirsty.”

“Glasses down now!!” Harvey screams out while the rest of the G.C.P.D come rushing in on to stop in their tracks at the scene before them. A dining room filled with people looking at them in shock glasses all long forgotten and Tetch on the ground being held down by some lengthy alpha. Shaking out of their befuddlement they rush to take Tetch into custody. To the units surprise once they got Tetch of the mans hands he rushed to a shocked Oswald and started fussing over him checking for any injuries. Harvey couldn’t help but release a laugh at the image of the ‘king of Gotham’ being fussed over like a child. He kind of felt bad for the guy because he just escaped death just to rush head first to his demise courtesy of one Oswald Cobblepot.

As soon as the police leave everyone decides to call it a night. Near death experiences tends to ruin ones appetite. Oswald makes his way to leave, wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep of the events of today. He is stopped before he can exit much to his annoyance.

“Hey Os! I just wanted to tell you that I thought what you did back there was really heroic of you.” Luke praises as a blush creeps onto his cheeks. “What do you mean? I did nothing out there.” Oswald grumbles out his pride of being a strong independent omega is a little hurt. He didn’t do anything back there he wasn’t quick enough and his friend could've been killed. Seeing that Oswald is upset Luke is overcame with the need to comfort him. Not knowing what else to do he leans down resting his head on top of Oswald’s hair and snakes his arms around him and squeezes himself a little closer. Seeing how he tensed in his embrace Luke slowly moves away but is frozen by the arms that find their way to his back. Moving closer to Oswald he can feel the way said man melts into the hug and he finds himself doing the same. He is content to stay in this hug forever breathing in Oswald’s comforting scent of mint and snow and before he knows it he releases a pleased purr. Oswald instantly stiffens but unlikely the last time he makes no move to hug back. So Luke regretfully releases him from the hug and watches as he fixes out the wrinkles that formed from their hug, he clears his throat.

“I think it’s about time I take my leave. Goodnight Luke.” Oswald squeaks out and shuffles away to the exit. Luke seeing him out can only watch as he gets into the car and drives off. Waving his goodbyes to the fading car he smiles small. “Goodnight Os.” And makes his way to his car hoping that he will get to meet Oswald again.

When Oswald arrives to the manor he is surprised to find Edward’s and a unknown car parked out front. Bidding his drive goodbye he makes his way to the door and decides he needs to tell him all the chaos that happened at the dinner. He makes his way to the living room knowing Ed will be there waiting for him. He walks in plastering a smile onto his face. “Well Ed, you would not believe the night I had.” All humor draining out of his voice when he sees Ed sucking face with who only can be Isabella. He realizes that Ed probably wasn’t waiting for him if the lipstick smeared on his lips and his heavy breathing was any indication. 

“Oswald. Good evening. This is Isabella.” Edward chokes out and motions to a very uncomfortable looking omega. As he gets a better look at her he can’t help but notice her dainty and demure appearance and can’t help but think that she’s the perfect example of what an omega should be. He can’t help but feel a little betrayed by Ed he knew how he felt about him regardless of what he might’ve said. Yet here he is bringing Isabella to his house for what? To rub it in his face that they can’t ever have this together. Shaking himself out of his negative thoughts Oswald decides it’s best to just retire like he originally planned.

“Would you excuse me? I am very tired.” He gets out and moves pass them heading to his room. 

Ed is just standing there with a rush of shame setting in his gut. As Oswald leaves he catches a whiff of his scent and catches a hint of alpha on him. Anger rushes through him, shame completely forgotten. The idea of Oswald being with anyone makes him spark with the need to find that person and rip them apart. It is Isabella that breaks him out of his daze by holding onto his bicep and peers up at him with a demure expression on her face. “I think it’s best I go.” She waits for Ed to see her out but after a while she decides to just leave stopping in front of Ed she gets on her tip toes and kisses his cheek softly and take her leave. All the while he is unmoving staring right where Oswald took off. When he finally notices that Isabella he left he is tempted to go and talk to Oswald but thinks it’s best to do tomorrow. Ed heads to his room and finds his hallucination staring at him in disappointment opting to sleep he ignores and welcomes the darkness as he drift off to sleep.


	3. Call me what you may

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to achieve the task, known as sleep Oswald finds himself out of the manor and spending some much needed bonding time with his new pack mates.
> 
> Edward awakes to an Penguin-less house and does the only reasonable thing he can think of..............  
Panic and make a complete idiot of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try doing something new in order to make your reading experience go more smoother🤙🤙 
> 
> Thank you for coming back and reading my fanfic 👌👌

Oswald spent the majority of the night tossing and turning in his bed. Finding his attempts at sleep to be fruitless he sits up, with his back leaning against the headboard. He takes a deep breath and convinces himself to push away the welcoming warmth of the blankets. Quickly sparing his clock a glance, he isn’t surprised to find that it is currently two in the morning. He shuffles on his navy blue slippers and leaves the comforts of his room and sets out to find Olga, knowing that she is up around this time.

After sometime has passed Oswald gives up on his search and heads back to his room (seeing no point in aimlessly wandering his home). Sitting on the edge of the bed contemplating his next move, his phone that was resting on the nightstand starts to ring loudly in the empty room. Oswald lunges to the phone quickly and answers it sending a silent prayer that Ed didn’t hear the noise and decides to come into his room. 

“PENGY. You there?” Barbara’s voice comes out through the phone.

“Why are you calling at such an ungodly hour, Barbara?” Oswald shoots back completely ignoring her question in favor of asking his own.

“Gosh Pengy, no need to be so cold. I was just checking in on you since, Tabitha won’t stop WORRYING you know how PARANOID SHE IS.” She says loud enough for Tabitha to hear. Which seems to have sparked said women into action because not even a minute later, yelling and shuffling can be heard through the line.

“Hey Ozzie, we heard about what happened yesterday how are you holding up?” Butch’s worried voice comes out through the phone. 

The logical part of his brain knows that he means the founders’ dinner but Oswald can’t help but think that he knows about the whole Ed debacle. “You would think that having all of the important people of Gotham gathered in one room would prompt higher security.” He dodges the question in favor of a joke that sounds broken even to his own ears.

“Ozzie, get dressed.” Butch requests and before Oswald can argue he continues on. 

“We’re already on our way. If you feel more comfortable we’ll just stay at your house. Or we can come pick you up and have some bonding time? Regardless of your choice, we’re not going to leave you alone tonight.” Temporarily silenced by Butch’s caring words to him Oswald can help but feel a twinge of regret for the way he had once treated the omega.

Shaking his head he bids his goodbye and goes to get dressed, which consisted of his current nightwear, a charcoal pea coat, and sturdier shoes. Since he already knew ‘bonding time’ meant cuddles, reassuring words and the sharing of thoughts in the comforts of their pack nest he opted not to get dressed up. He’s been in a pack before(with the only other member being his mother.) he gets the whole meaning of bonding time. His phone pings bringing to his attention the arrival of his pack mates. skulking to the front door not wanting to alert anyone of his impromptu leave of absence he silently opens and closes the door. Making sure to lock it he rushes to the car and sends a quick text to Gabe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🐧🐧🐧🐧🐧~~~~~~~~~

When they arrive to their destination Oswald regrets not getting dressed as Butch had suggested. But in his defense how was he to know that they were going out? Looking down at his pea coat, silk pajama bottoms and tan loafers he feels a bit self conscious but a tug drags him out of his brooding. 

“Don’t worry Pengy you look fine.” Barbara shouts, voice being muddled by the loud pulsating music. Excusing herself, she sets out to the bar leaving Oswald in a crowd full of gyrating bodies. Wishing he stayed home Oswald makes his way off the dance floor and sets out to find a secluded area(well as secluded a building packed by people can be). 

Stumbling upon such a place he rushes over to find that it is already being occupied by a fiery haired woman. Marching up to said woman Oswald casts a look of distaste towards the oasis thief and primly orders her to move with a flick of his wrist he shoos her away. The women in question stares at disbelief of how dismissive Oswald is being and stands in front of him. Cocking her hip slightly and gracefully bringing her hand to rest upon his cheek, he catches a waft of her flowery perfume she begins. “There’s no need to be so mean.” She silkily replies with a small pout marring her mouth. Her chocolate brown eyes clash with his pale sea foam and she sends him an uncaring look. “Now shoo.” She coos out to him taking a step back, her hand still remains in contact with his cheek. Oswald is brimming with anger at this, this cretins blatant disregard for person space. Pushing her hand from his face, scrubbing of the grime that has undoubtedly been placed on his face by the woman’s filthy hands he begins his tirade .

“Do you know who I am?! I am the ‘King of Gotham’ so when I tell you to do something you do it!.” He bellows, flecks spit flying out during his rant.The ginger stares in bewilderment that Oswald yelled at her. She slowly brings her wrist towards her nose, and sniffs a slight frown forms on her brows, she whispers.

“The perfume still smells strong, so it should’ve worked, unless.....” Wanting to test out her hypothesis the ginger stalks to Oswald and leans in an inhaled deeply. Finding what she was looking for she pulls away and makes to impart her findings.

“Are you insane? Shall I have you committed to Arkham?” He snaps out annoyed by this, this lunatics total disregard for personal space and following basic commands. He is about to tare her a new one when a familiar silhouette catches is attention. In favor of getting a better glimpse of the silhouette, the loon is forgotten. Studying the sea of people for the shadow his view is blocked off from no other than the oasis thief. Too invested in sating his curiosity Oswald shuffles  


To the side but again his view is obscured by the red head. 

“Can I help you with something.” He asks curtly, irked by the woman’s childishness.The only response he gets is the same hand that not only minutes ago had been shoved in his face, being extended out to him.

“Ivy Pepper.” She beams at him and awaits his hand. But is only met with his retreating figure, not wanting to lose her new friend she treads after him.” Hey wait up!

Oswald finally getting ‘Ivy’ off of his trail makes his way to the bar in hopes that one of his pack mates will find him, his ears are assaulted by the voice he has come to dread hearing.

“Hey, it's impolite to ignore!" she huffs out angrily, but her attempt at feigning anger is cut short by the smile that Worms its way onto her features.

“And it’s hardly polite to stalk people, yet here we are.” He growls out, gestures between the two and turns to order a much needed drink. Not deterred by Oswald, ivy puts a hand onto her chest and mocks hurt.

“I said I was sorry. But in my defense I only followed you because I thought that maybe we could..you know be friends?” She asks quietly and nervous, wholly unlike the woman Oswald has just talking to not even five minutes ago. Taking pity on her and intrigued by what her friendship may entail he replies.

“Oswald Cobblepot, happy?” He says but missing the usual bite his tone has seconds prior. They seat themselves at their ‘oasis’ and drink. And for a moment Oswald thinks that, maybe getting out of the house wasn’t all that bad of an idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🐧🐧🐧🐧🐧~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you mean, you lost him?” Tabitha growls out.

Barbara who is currently berating herself, shoots back. “How was I supposed to know that he’d take off? I told him specifically to stay put!” She bellows out. Today was meant to get Oswald’s mind off of the founders’ dinner, not ditch him. Her inner monologue is disrupted by butch jogging towards the duo.

“Hey guys! I think I found him.” He pants out.

“Well what are you doing just standing there then? Lead the way.” Barbara demands wanting nothing more than to find her penguin and bundle him up in a blanket and spend their bonding time at home. Sparing a glance at her other pack mates she knows the feeling is mutual.

Making their way through the sea of gyrating bodies they find him in the same spot butch say him in. To the groups surprise they where met with a slightly inebriated Oswald who was currently talking the ear off of some poor redhead. “Ivy when he hugged me I felt like I could bring all of Gotham to its knees, just like that! And his eyes they’re beautiful, they look like-“ stopping mid rant he searches for anything that resembled Luke’s eyes.

Ivy previously victim to his wax poetry on how otherworldly eyes shots the whiskey glass that is snuggly resting in her hand, brings it to his face. “This!” She shouts triumphantly.“Yes!” He points to the golden brown liquid that was swishing in the glass in amazement at Ivy’s discovery.

His attention is soon caught by the figures of his pack mates. Jumping up to greet his friends he stumbles but is caught by a concerned looking Barbara, who seats him on the booth that he had previously occupied. She takes a step back so that they are face to face and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Pengy, lets go home.” She says gently, perturbed by Oswald’s intoxicated state. But he doesn’t seem to see that and he frowns at her like a petulant child. “But you guys just got here..I thought we were bonding?” He whispers out. Not knowing what to say to that she looks to the others silently pleading for help. Tabitha answers her call for arms steps forward and makes her way to their penguin companion.

“C’mon Oswald, we’re all partied out. Let’s go home and continue bonding in the comforts of our pack nest.” Seeing how he perked up at this, she motions for Butch to get the car. They get ready to leave the club but Oswald stops and makes another request.

“I’ll go with you as long as we can bring Ivy with us.” He says and motions for the redhead (who looks as shocked as the duo) to follow them.

“But Oswald, we don’t even know her.” Barbara tries to placid Oswald to just go with them and leave his companion.

“Pengy.” He replies quietly. “What?!” She questions getting a little annoyed by the intoxicated penguin.

“You usually call me Pengy. I like it when you call me that it feels..nice.” He mumbles out and as if barely noticing he said it aloud, he quickly gestures to Ivy. “Ivy Pepper.” Then gesturing to the duo. “Tabitha is the one on the right. Barbara is the one next to her. And Butch is the guy that just left.” He straightens out his pea coat, he smiles to the two. “Well since now you are acquainted, she’s coming.” Heading to the exit, Ivy can be seen following after him like a puppy all the way to the car.

When they reached the car, Barbara stops in her tracks turns to Oswald and brings him into a shared embrace. breathing in deeply, “Lets go home Penguin.” She exhales out and she makes her way into the car, smiling to himself Oswald follows after.

On the ride to ‘home’ Oswald falls asleep, leaving Ivy who is silently cursing him for leaving her alone to fend for herself. She tries to remain invisible to the other occupants of the car, but when she chances a glance at Oswald’s sleeping form her eyes catches Barbara staring intently at her. “So..how do you know our darling Pengy?” She inquires sickly sweet. Ivy not knowing what to do and not wanting to find out what happens if she ignores her answers to the best of her abilities.

“We just happened to bump into each other and sort of just hit it off.” Ivy laughs out nervously hoping that she won’t catch her altering of the truth. To her luck she drops any further question but fixes her with an unconvinced look

~~~~~~~~~~~~🐧🐧🐧🐧🐧~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sudden stop of the car is what brings Oswald back to consciousness, vision finally loosing its bleariness he notices one of two things. they are no longer in the car and the second (and most embarrassing) he is safely cradled in Butch's arms. While said man is caring him, he starts to squirm away in his hold, but is thwarted by Butch holstering him higher and securing a better grip.

Resigning himself to his fate Oswald ceases and goes limp, while his eyes squeeze themselves tighter not wanting to make eye contact with anyone since he is certain that all eyes are trained on him. much to his chagrin Butch lowers him down as if he were a sleeping child, he immediately sits up and sends a murderous glare Butch's way.

"Why didn't you wake me up when we arrived?" he huffed out like an petulant child, arms crossed over his chest , and a frown decorating his face. Butch only looks at him, his own baby blues shinning with mirth and shakes his head fondly. "Oswald you and I both know that you wouldn't have woken up anyways. So I thought why not cut out the middle man?" Chuckling out he motions for Oswald to lay down, when he makes no move to do so Butch makes no move to insist any further. Seeing as Oswald had no intention of sleep Butch decides to take him to others when Oswald begins to speak.

"Ozzie." The whisper is so loud in the silent room.

“What?” Butch questions back, slightly concerned by the shy way (the usual confident Oswald would sneer at the idea of being) he was acting.

“Well..I sort of like it when you guys call me by nicknames, it reminds me of my mom. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to though.” He quietly spills out, as if he where telling a dirty secret. And maybe in someways for the notorious ‘Penguin’ the man who brought mob bosses to their knees, it was. Seeing how much this must mean to Oswald he fixes him with an meaningful gaze.

“Are you going to sleep? Or do you want to head downstairs to the rest of the pack and continue bonding? Ozzie.” He asks, subtly trying to show his respect of Oswald’s wishes. He doesn't have to wait long before the patter of feet is heard, and Oswald is standing before him waiting for him expectantly.

When they enter the lounge they are greeted with the vision of all three women conversing and laughing that had to have come from the accomplished looking Ivy. After their bout of laughter they are finally noticed, Tabitha only pats the spot next to her, for both Oswald and Butch find their way to a seats. "So I see that you've finally risen from the dead, huh Oswald?" she huffs out jokingly but it had the opposite affect on the resident penguin. With a slight downturn to his lips he seats himself a little closer to Ivy.

Sparing a glance at butch for clarification on what see did wrong, he whispers into her ear. "He wants us to start giving him nicknames, says that it reminds him of his mother. I think we should respect his wishes Tab." He whispers out,the slight flinch of the mention of Oswald's late mother not going unnoticed. He remembers how bad she felt after Oswald left yesterday, seeing her taking in a deep breath and turn towards the group with her resolve to mend her and Oswald's haggard bond.

"So Oz...at the club I overheard you rambling about being able to bring all of Gotham to its knees just by receiving one hug? Mind elaborating for us?" She immediately cringes at how mocking she sounded, and can only hope that he sees her extension of an olive branch rather than a jab at him. Waiting on baited breath she is thankful when he sends her a small smile and accepts her olive branch by answering her questions.

"His name is Luke Erwin and he's my new friend. Actually it's pretty funny how both times I've met him, he's saved me in someway or another." Oswald chuckles out fondly thinking about how gallant Luke was when Tetch was had ruined their dinner. Ivy perks up at the mention of the enigmatic Mr.Luke Erwin, she leans in closer in interest as Oswald recounts the disaster that was the founders' dinner.

Oswald wouldn't quite call it gushing or swooning for that matter,when regaled the Luke's valiant deeds at the founders' dinner he was simply giving credit where credit was due. As for his audience of Oswald's blatant gushing they would beg to differ.

When he finally ends his ramblings of his new friends bravery and how great said man he seems to deflate. Butch wanting to perk up his penguin companion takes out a glass, pours in a drink and hands it to his currently deflated friend who in turn gives a thankful look and downs it. The night goes on like this, them gathered around one another taking turns with their woes. Barbara speaking of her breakup with detective Gordon, Butch and what he remembers of his time with Zazas, Tabitha tales of as an youth, Ivy and the death of her parents, and finally Oswald and what he dubbed the Ed debacle. By the time the sun had already risen, they've all fallen asleep on the couch together with dried tears stained faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~❓❓❓❓❓~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward Nygma has always been an acquaintance of insomnia some nights he wouldn't get a wink of sleep and had to rely on coffee to get him through the day. So when Ed wakes up he knows that sleep is an distant memory, so reaches for his glasses while taking an quick glance to the clock resting on his night stand. Fixing his glasses on top of his nose, Ed blinks bleary and makes get ready for the day seeing how it's five in the morning. 

Choosing to remain in his nightwear, that consist of a plain white t shirt and navy blue sweats he treks his way downstairs for some much needed coffee. Casting a longing glance towards Oswald's door he is tempted to wake his best friend but decides against it wanting to let him rest, he goes on his way. When he arrives in the kitchen he is surprised with an already made cup of coffee, thinking it was Oswald who made his cup he heads to said mans room but changes first wanting to be presentable.

Dressed in an charcoal grey suit that was pieced together with a Sacramento green tie he knocks on the door awaiting Oswald's call to come in. It is when six minutes that pass and radio silence that he decides to enter his best friends room. Announcing himself when he enters the room, Edward is met with an empty already made bed. Briskly walking to the restroom door he knocks five times consecutively and when he receives no response, he swings open the door only to find it empty. Catching his reflection in the mirror he is greeted by his double who is currently sending him an Cheshire smile. "You see what you did Ed? He left because of you. Why do you always have to ruin everything good in our life's?" He questions in a mocking way,but he is ignored in favor of finding Gabe and questioning him on Oswald's whereabouts.

As his strides to Gabe get longer so does his list of possible Oswald abductors, when he finally finds him at the end of the stairs waiting for no other than Edward himself. He waste no time with pleasantry and starts off with his findings or in this case a lack there of, when he finishes his assessment he awaits for Gabe to be as worried as himself. But much to his irritation said man only looks at him knowingly, Ed not being one to be looked down upon starts up again. "Gabe. Oswald. Is.Missing." he says slow enough for Gabe to grasp the situation fully since it seems he didn't understand what Ed was telling him earlier. 

Again he is fixed with a knowing stare but this time he lets Ed in on it "I know, he messaged me last night that he was going out with some of his friends. And he would return back sometime this evening." Not liking his answer one bit Ed furthers his questioning "What do you mean 'went out with friends'? Did he tell you who he went with? And why would he leave in the middle of the night for a friendly outing? He can be in trouble and you don't seem the least bit concerned!" He bellows out with nervousness distorting his voice.

Gabe holds onto his shoulders more to ground him than threaten and proceeds to answer all of his questions in a calm placid tone. "He told me that he was going out with Barbara and some friends. And that he would arrive back at around the evening time. Oswald is a tough guy he can handle himself, how do you think he came to be 'The Penguin King of Gotham' ?" With his imparting words of wisdom he leaves Ed to his own devices. Wanting to ensure that his best friend is perfectly fine, Ed whips out his phone and dials Oswald but is only answered by an automated voice system he elects to go and bring his penguin companion back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~🐧🐧🐧🐧~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Oswald is shaken awake by the slamming of the lounge's front door, scrambling up to get better understanding of what is going on he comes face to face with an disheveled Edward Nygma. Blinking the lingering bits of sleep from his hazy mind he fully sees the situation presented to him and he begins to worry pfor the safety of his fellow pack mates especially Butch, knowing how strained and tightly wound the duo's relationship was.

Wanting to prevent to chaos that will inevitably happen when Ed sees Butch is very much alive and well, along with Tabitha he quickly hobbles to Ed. But much to is own luck the same two people enter the room caring in what only can be the groups breakfast. Ed instantly zones in onto the interlopers and pulls out the gun that he thankfully had the foresight to secure in his haste to find Oswald, and aims it between Butch's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He growls out his hostile and aggressive pheromones secreting and filling up the whole room. The resident omegas have enough presents of mind to hold back the whimper and need to present their neck to the currently pissed off alpha. Gently placing his bag of food and taking out a coffee with him he saunters up to Oswald and hands him the drink before he turns to Nygma.

"Bringing breakfast?" he challenges with an indigent look and a raise of his eyebrow he turns his attention away from him. Ed bristles at Butch's nonchalance and tighten his holds onto the gun's handle so hard to where his fist have turned white. Turing to Oswald to get an better read on the situation he is greeted with by a completely relaxed penguin who is humming appreciably around the drink that has taken residence in his hand. 

Lowering his gun Ed sends Butch a glare and decides to switch tactics and diverts his attention to the cause of all his panic. Oswald. "Oswald what are you doing here?" Gazing into pale blue green eyes he searches for any signs of distress and comes up with nothing.

Taking one last swig of his coffee Oswald, hands the cup to Ivy and gives his best friend a slightly confused look. "I told Gabe to tell you that I would be back in the afternoon." The 'why are you here?' left unsaid but Ed knows him will enough to understand but he ignores that tidbit and walks over to Oswald and offers him his hand, hoping that he would take it. To his chagrin Oswald just looks up at him with a slight frown creasing his brows as he opens his mouth to voice his confusion on Ed's concerning behavior.

"We have plenty things scheduled for this week and you have to prep for an impor-" When Oswald brings one finger pointing upwards with his eyes closed,head slightly tilted downward and a small frown on his mouth Ed immediately stops his ramblings. Fixing his attention to his pack mates he sends them a regretful and pleading look, when he receives an answering look of understanding he makes his way to the exit.

“C’mon Ed you can tell me the rest in the car on the way to the manor.” He turns to look at Ed expectantly and continues on when he sees him makes chase after him but not before sending a smug look to Butch silently gloating that Oswald chose him instead.Ed is too caught up in his own victory to notice a fiery haired woman following after them until they reach the car. 

“Excuse me, ma’am but would you mind stepping away from the car.” He says politely but the woman made no move to leave but instead stands she stands even closer to Oswald.

"Leave her be Ed, she's with me. C'mon Ivy." Quickly ending the conversation he beckons the woman known as Ivy to enter the car. They continue the car ride in silence , well more on Ed's part it's silence, as for Ivy and Oswald they seem to have no trouble filling in that silence with shared jokes and laughter. Not liking being excluded from the conversation Ed tries to join in.  
"Soo..do you mind telling me how you two met?" He inquires wanting to join in on the duo's conversation but also wanting to sate his curiosity. Ivy and Oswald share an amused look with one another as if they were sharing an inside joke with Edward, and this annoys him to no end. 

"We bumped into each other and just sort of hit it off." She finishes off the anticlimactic story of the duo's meeting by sending Oswald a victorious look.

The car stopping in front of the house is what saves the pinched atmosphere. Ed gets out of the car quickly and holds open the door for Oswald to make his way out but he opts to go through the door that Ivy has 'conveniently' opened as well. Instantly recovering from this he starts listing Oswald's schedule for the remaining of the week, when he finished both of them went their separate ways

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🐧🐧🐧🐧🐧~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oswald can't help but thank every deity out there that his meeting with Gotham's commissioner was over,calling the meeting uncomfortable would be an understatement but what else could you expect when said commissioner was the very man you threatened at knife point for his spot days ago? Making his way to the car and instructing the driver to head to the next venue he looks out the window watching the world pass him by he starts to recount the events of this week. Ed bringing that Isabelle woman to his house again but this time to have a very uncomfortable dinner together,the four of them. The only saving grace for him was that Ivy was with him making it somewhat enjoyable. Over these last couple of days they have gotten along like an house on fire, she has become something close to an confidant to him and with that said she is always setting him up on dates telling him to get out there and get over Ed. 

Making his way through the building and acquiring the room in which his meeting will be held, Oswald finds himself in an empty conference room using this time to send Ivy an message. Waiting for her reply he starts browsing through his contacts and comes across Luke's number he composes a message asking for when he was free but he quickly drops the idea and deletes the message. Too distracted with the composition of Luke's message he doesn't notice the door open and shut nor the shuffling of feet until a voice is heard just above him.

"Mind if I help?" Scrambling to put his phone away and almost dropping it in the process he snaps his head up and finds none other than Luke chucking at him.

Oswald taking in everything comes to the conclusion(courtesy of his paranoia) that he was used, by Luke gaining his favor in order to get whatever deal they were planing to present to him. Feeling the sting of betrayal he briskly walks to the door Luke's calls for him ignored. He is drawn back into the room by gentle hands, he is spun around to where he is facing Luke but this only makes to sting of betrayal burn even more until his vision becomes blurry with unshed tears. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction he turns his head away from Luke.

"So what was all this? some ploy to gain my friendship and use it to your advantage?" He laughs out bitterly and glares at Luke.

"Os what are you talking about? Luke asks confusion lacing his voice he raises his hand to dry off his tears but is thwarted when Oswald snaps at him again.

"Oh come on Luke! I'm not stupid I know what is going on! You used me. Gained my friendship so that I'd be partial to your companies demands!" He looks into Luke's eyes ready to find disgust or even guilt, but is confused when he finds hurt in those whisky eyes. 

"No Os I'd never do that to you! I swear. Honestly I'm not even supose to be here, I just heard that you were here and I wanted to surprise you. I swear you’ve got to believe me Os...please.” Luke pleaded, voice cracking in desperation. Trying to show how serious he was he brings Oswald in for a hug and inches his face closer to him.

“I meant everything I said those last couple of days. Os you have to believe me.” He pleads one final time and when pale blue greens meets his whisky they both gravitate towards one another. Until the distance gets to hard to bare. Oswald ends the distance by standing on his tip toes and bringing their lips together and sends out a silent prayer that he didn’t read the signs wrong again.

Slowly breaking off the kiss Luke follows after his lips and connects them once more in an longer, more passionate kiss. After what seems like an eternity They finally break apart both breathless, flushed and lips kissed red. Not wanting to break off the affection Oswald drives back in to take Luke’s lips between his teeth and gently tugs eliciting a groan from the former then he lets go.

“I must return back to work...but I would really like to continue this later? How does tomorrow 7:30 sound?” Luke says while fixing himself up 

“Yeah, that sounds splendid” Oswald breaths out still dazed from their kiss. With lips red from their make out he gives a embarrassing goofy smile and watches as Luke leaves. 

The rest of the meeting was spent with Oswald harshly questioning everything (courtesy of his paranoia) to be sure Luke has nothing to do with this deal. It’s only when he’s leaving that he passes the R&D labs that he catches a glimpse of the object of his thoughts, working and talking animately with his co workers. Making his way to the car with a small smile on his face Oswald pulls out his phone to tell Ivy of his date tomorrow.


	4. There's nothing like doing nothing with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and his quartet prepare for the perfect date with one Mr.Luke Erwin the only way they know how....An outing to the mall to acquire the perfect outfit.
> 
> Ed is also planing a very special day with his lady love and remains oblivious to our penguin's own new love interest.  
How will our riddle loving Ed react when he finds out of Oswald's new 'friend'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets grub and enjoy a nice helping of fanfic.
> 
> Also, thank you for returning to my fic I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am.👌👌👌👌👌👌👌
> 
> It has seemed I've gone overboard again apologies in advance 😬😬😬

The entire car ride Oswald was radiating with giddy anticipation, up until he is met up with an equally excited redhead at the door and escorted to his room. The whole room reeking of anticipation, nervousness, and happiness the duo makes their way to Oswald's bed. Ivy plopping herself unceremoniously onto the king size bed leaning onto to her elbows she stares at the raven with rapt attention and asks the question that has been on her mind since she got the text from Oswald. "So how did it all go down?" Exuberant for her friend's recount on how the enigmatic Luke asked out her penguin. 

Fixing the redhead with and exasperated look he replies"Do you remember how I had a meeting today with Marl corp. ?" pausing for Ivy to nod her head he continues "Well I had arrived early so I had some free time. And apparently Luke heard the I was attending a meeting there so he decided to surprise me when he had to leave he asked me out." Blandly recounting what happened while also blurring out his not so best moments out of the tale. Ivy not being satisfied with his answer starts to elaborate on the pairs meeting.

"Was it dramatic at all? I'm sure when he went to surprise you, you 'misunderstood' his intention. Oooh and I bet he chased after you then proclaimed his love for you! Then to seal it in he asked you out and pecked you on the check and bid you farewell." The ginger dreamily concocts the scene out and cast a glance to the raven who is currently flushed. Rushing forward to hold onto him the fiery haired omega shakes the currently stunned omega.

"Oh my gosh! PENGY you didn't!" Slowly dislodging Ivy's hands from his shoulders the raven sits up straighter and dust off the imaginary dust from his shoulders. "The reason I texted you was to see if you would care to assist me in my preparations for my date with Luke. But if you are going to act childish then I will seek help elsewhere." Formally asking out but his scent smells of nervousness, Ivy sits up and pats the man on the head fondly and beams at him. "Well lets give Luke a date he'll remember." With this they start to prep for the big day. After what seems like hours and still not finding the perfect outfit Oswald wants to call it a night and head to dinner but Ivy keeps insisting to continue the search.

"Ivy. The date isn't until tomorrow night we have plenty of time find something for me to wear." "But Pengy this is the first date you've ever been on. I just want it to be perfect for you." Pouting she relents for now but when they leave the room she stares back towards the room longingly before following after the raven. When they reach the dinning room they have seemed to have interrupted what seems to be Ed spoon feeding Isabelle. Spoon held in in midair Ed turns to invite the duo to join them but Oswald holds up his hand instantly silencing the riddle loving alpha and shakes his head as his decline.

"We're so sorry to interrupt your date. But Pengy and I are going to take our leave." Ivy grabs onto Oswald and pulls him along with her. "Have a nice date Mr. Nygma." she yells back to them as she makes her exit with her birdie friend in tow. When the pair make it to a place not within earshot Ivy voices the duo's obvious discomfort "Can't he take her anywhere else? This is the third date he's brought her home. Has the guy have no shame? Just flaunting his relationship in your face like that." She rants completely unaware of the raven's flinch at her assessment. Ignoring his small twinge of hurt the duo set out for their dinner with the rest of the pack they exit the manor.

~~~~~~~~~~~🐧🐧🐧🐧🐧~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Isn't that like the third time he's brought her home?" Tabitha replies after being told the reason for the groups impromptu dinner."Well the two of them have seemed to really hit off." Oswald curtly defends Ed's actions to the group as he dabs his mouth with an napkin and fixes his attention onto the scraping of his fork against the empty dinner plate.

"But Pengy wouldn't it just be far easier to just you know..." Barbara finishes the sentence by pantomiming killing Isabelle and receives questioning and concerned looks amongst the group. "Oh C'mon don't act like you wouldn't do the same if the person you loved was flaunting their relationship in front of you." She defends her stance on the situation, Barbara looks to Oswald for his response. Looking into baby blues Oswald exudes resignation and resolve at his incoming words. "How could I claim to love him if I'm not willing to put his happiness and needs before my own? I know that he'll never love me but I do, so no matter what I just want him to be happy even if it might not be with me." The quartet stares at their penguin friend in commiseration at his saddening words. Trying to lighten up the sullen mood Ivy butts in an cheery tone.

"Pengy has a date tomorrow." the ginger declares out happy with the sudden shift of mood. Tabitha, Barbara, and Butch give the plant loving omega an imploring look to continue which she happily does. "Do you guys remember the founders' dinner?" The trio give their answering nods "Well then you've heard of the ever heroic Luke Erwin. The man that captured our Pengy's attention and also his date." the redhead reports with a smile so big it almost splits her face in two.

Barbara reaches for her phone and searches up the man of the hour and comes up with the image of a tall 6'1 ft man with whiskey colored eyes, light brown hair and a sinewy build. “I can see that you’ve got a type Pengy. Tall and nerdy.” The blonde teases with a cheshire grin plastered on her face as she shows the awaiting trio the images. Fighting off the incoming flush of embarrassment the raven clears his throat.

“I’m a man a particular taste. And Luke and I have captured one another’s attention so why not? I am not so naive to believe that Ed and I will ever become an item.” He states with a sort of professionalism to it, that leaves the clique a bit apprehensive to continue the conversation. Butch being the one to know their penguin for the longest amount of time takes it upon himself to ease Oswald’s tension.

“We’re happy for you Ozzie. If Ed can’t see how good of a catch you are then he needs some better glasses.” The taller man says as he locks onto sea foam orbs conveying all his sincerity he receives a thankful smile in return from the shorter man. Barbara and the others are so invested in Oswald’s date tomorrow that they convince the raven into letting them pick out his outfit for his date with Luke. The night continues on with light jest and teasings of one another ,when they bid their goodbyes for the night they all leave feeling a little lighter.

When they arrive back to the manor the duo is greeted by an dark and empty house. Both deciding to get some nights rest for tomorrow’s activities they head their separate ways. Oswald working his way to the confines of his room is met with an anxious looking Ed.

“Ed what are you doing up?” The raven whispers as to not startle the brunette but Ed being Ed is startled anyways. The alpha’s attention locks onto the raven and before he knows it he is enveloped into a tight hug which he returns instantly. “Where did you go? When Isabella left I went to find you but you were gone and when I asked Gabe he didn’t know either.” He whispers into Oswald’s hair catching his alluring scent. The other omega’s name swiftly sobering Oswald from his trance the shorter man slowly flees from the embrace and steps away from his best friend (he reminds himself).

“Oh Ivy and I went out to eat. We didn’t want to disrupt your date. By the way how did it with Isabelle?” He asks Pale blue green eyes stare into disappointed chocolates, clearing his throat Ed answers the omega’s question but with far less enthusiasm than he normally would.

“Isabella. But our date went well, I was actually planning on spending the whole day with her tomorrow. If you don’t need me with anything?” Ed replies with hopefulness seeping through his scent. Oswald not wanting to disappoint agrees. “No. You enjoy yourself with Isabelle tomorrow. Now if you wouldn’t mind I’m going to retire for the night.” With that he leaves Ed in the now empty corridor.

~~~~~~~~~~~❓❓❓❓❓❓~~~~~~~~~~~

Left to the silence of the empty house Ed can’t help but feel a little dispirited by how their interaction ended. Sure he was glad that he had tomorrow free to spend the whole day with the love of his life but he couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong. Waving it off as nothing he enters his room only to come face to face with the all too familiar vision of himself sitting cross legged on the bed.

“Honestly it’s starting to get a little pathetic that you deny your true feelings this much. I mean c’mon Ed why are you torturing yourself with this meaningless relationship anyways? And don’t you dare say love! There is a perfect omega not even two doors down from you just waiting us to claim him as our own.” His double tempting him but the brunette just shakes off those thoughts, he has Isabella his second chance at love and his doppelgänger is just trying to squander this for him.

Being a figment of someone’s subconscious has its perks, one being privy to things that not even that person will ever confess to, using Ed’s current thoughts as ammunition he begins is assault. “Oh c’mon not with this spiel again! If anyone is squandering your second chance, if it can even be called that! Seeing as to how easy it was for you to kill your ‘first love’ Ms. Kringle. Is you! And we both know Isabelle isn’t it, why are you being so obstinate?” 

Having enough of the verbal assault Ed pulls out his anti hallucinogens that he had proscribed to him, but before the glasses clad man could pop the pill in his mouth his double is gone. Swallowing the pill, laying on his bed he awaits the call of sleep.

When he awakes he is surprised to find that he overslept, fixing his glasses onto his face he blearily blinks the last bits of sleep away. Wanting to get an early start on today he hastily changes into a white button up paired with heather grey slacks. Entering the dining room with the intention of sharing a breakfast with his best friend and bid his farewells, he instead enters to whispered conversation and laughter. Feeling irked by how chummy both Ivy and Oswald have become in these last couple of days he stands in the doorway watching the duo.

The raven notices the familiar lengthy figure from his peripheral he stares to the man and greets him. “Good morning, dear friend. Will you be joining us for breakfast? Or will you be heading out, right now?” He inquired but when he received no response whatsoever he sends the man a confused yet mainly annoyed look. Which seemed to kickstart the riddle loving alpha into responding.

“Ah..no I planned to have breakfast with Isabella today. I just came by to say goodbye.” He lamely replies. Sparing a glance at Ivy who was happily munching away at the breakfast the both Oswald and him were supposed to share a part of himself can’t help but feel a little threatened by the ginger for the raven’s attention. ‘First Butch now Ivy’ a voice growls out to him.

“Oh, well okay. Goodbye friend. Give Isabelle my regards.” Oswald says cheery and then his attention is shifted onto Ivy, engaging in more animated conversation leaving the alpha to take his leave unnoticed.

~~~~~~~~~~~🐧🐧🐧🐧🐧~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Is it just me or does he not like me?” Ivy asks as soon as Ed leaves the room.

“Ed? No, he’s just overly cautious when it comes to new people. He was the same way with Butch and detective Gordon for sometime.” He waves off flippantly completely forgetting the way those two relationships ended. But now that the little bird thinks about it Ed didn’t act antagonistic to him when the first met if anything the man was overly friendly. Cutting himself off from his musings the raven brings his attention to the ginger. 

“So Pengy when am I going to meet Mr. Erwin?” She says with a wiggle of her eyebrows and a teasing smile playing onto her face. Steeling himself in for the impending day of teasing he responds as such. “You’ll can meet him when you can act like an adult Ivy. Now hurry up and finish we have to meet the rest of the pack at the mall.” Watching in a mix between disgust and amazement as the ginger starts messily shoving her meal in her mouth and inhaling her orange juice. Ivy clambers out of her seat as the raven gracefully debarks from his perch and the pair is off. 

While searching through the mall for their set rendezvous point they had agreed upon. The duo is greeted by a cluster of on lookers, Oswald opts to ignore the crowd and head straight to their destination but he is halted by the insistent tug of his coat sleeve. Turning around to Ivy he is ready to chide her but he is cut off when the ginger urges him again.

"Oh c'mon Pengy! Aren't at least a bit curious? It won't even take long just one peek and then we're out I promise." Ending her spiel with the extension of her pinky finger in an childish gesture to convince the omega of her seriousness. The ginger is received with an unmoving stare and the raven continues on his path leaving her to give chase after him, but not without sparing one last longing stare at the crowd. When they meet up with the awaiting trio, Oswald is lead swiftly to the nearest clothing store.

After what seems like years they finally find the perfect wardrobe, deciding to spend the rest of their time window shopping the group is off. It’s when the gang hits the second round around the mall that the raven notice that their quintet turned into a duo. Speedily taking out his phone he dials up Ivy but it sends him straight to voicemail, he decides to take a gander towards the taller man who was currently texting on his phone. Voicing his concerns to his fellow omega "Hey Butch. Ivy isn't answering my calls and neither are Tabitha and Barbara for that matter. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" The shorter man queries in an accusing tone.

~~~~~~~~~~~🌿🌿🌿🌿🌿~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the quintet was walking through the mall, Ivy comes across a store that held the perfect finishing touch to her penguin's whole ensemble,deciding to just drop by and retrieve the item her plan is thwarted by her fellow pack mates. "Where do you think your going?" The brunette alpha inquires while trying to keep an eye out for the pair they had left in favor of following Ivy. 

"Well you see... um well we passed a store that has the perfect finishing touch for Pengy's outfit. I was just going to go in there real quick and get it." The ginger replies gesturing at said store not even ten feet away from them. "Well why didn't you just say that? I'll get the other two and we can go get it." The alpha states matter of factly and turns to alert the oblivious pair.

"Wait Tabi, I think Ives over here wanted it to be a surprise. Right?" The blonde saves the day by stopping the brunette from alerting the duo. "Well what are you waiting for? Lead the way!" Her savior orders and she has no other choice then to lead the interlopers to the store. Which so happens to be a omegan store that specializes in collars, the trio enters the store but not without the blonde teasing Ivy for her choice. "Oh my goodness! This really was a good idea Ives. Pengy is so old fashion that this would definitely be his style." looking around the store in mock amazement after her teasing they begin their search.

"Oh Tabi what about this one? It even comes with a lock and key." Barbara holds out a thick leather band way too bulky to be comfortable, the only response she gets from the brunette is a grimace. While the trio scours the store looking for the perfect accent piece to Oswald's outfit, Tabitha and Ivy both stumble upon the perfect piece and they head over to Barbara to show her.

"Hey look, what about this one? I think this one fits his taste." The blonde haired omega shouts out holding up a black ribbon collar that had an lace overlay and that was topped off with a sea-foam jewel that was resting in the middle. The triad meeting in the middle to show off their findings the blonde's eyes land onto the duo's finding a she is left speechless by its beauty and how well the piece will go with his outfit. "Alright we'll get both." Not wanting to let go of the black piece, she'll just gift it to the little bird as a surprise.

Ringing up their chosen items they make their way back to the abandoned duo, making their way to their friends the trio is caught in the swarm of people from earlier. Seeing her opportunity the plant loving omega makes her through the crowd to only be met with the familiar figures of non other than Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle hanging out together. Suddenly hit with a wave of nostalgia she finds herself right in front of the pair staring right at them. "May I help you ma'am?" Bruce being the good Samaritan that he is asked concerned for the sad looking woman standing in front of him.

"Ah.. No I'm sorry." Ivy rushes out with her voice breaking with sadness. She makes her way to head back to her group but is stopped by Selina.

“Ives is that you?” The light brown haired beta asks searching into the redheads surprised eyes finding anguish she brings the younger in for a hug. Taking in a deep breath to invite the omega to come with them the beta is hit with the scent of family, pulling away from ivy and asks. "Are you happy with them?" Content shinning though her voice the beta receives a shaky nod from the omega, Selina pulls out a napkin from the dispenser in front of her and scribbles down her contact information hoping to here from the ginger again. "Just call me anytime and we'll be there okay, Ives." The blue greened eyed beta hands Ivy the napkin, who pockets the paper. The trio bid their goodbyes with promises to meet again and Ivy is off to the awaiting alpha, omega duo.

"Did you finally sate your curiosity? Aright good now we can head out." Tabitha declares and the group make their way to Butch and their penguin friend. Much to their luck they arrive when the raven and brunette just notice the trio's disappearance, quickly jogging up to the pair they catch the end of Oswald's tantrum before making themselves known. 

"Pengy! There you are we've been looking everywhere for you two. You can't just run off like that the three of us where worried sick searching for you two." The blonde omega yells out and runs up to her birdy friend and tackles into a tight embrace. Oswald finally gets free from what can only be called borderline strangulation fixes the now present pack mates with an unconvinced stare but his attention is diverted by the ping of his phone alerting him of an incoming text, taking out the device he notices the time and drops the discussion in favor of heading home to get dressed for his date.

~~~~~~~~~~~~❓❓❓❓❓~~~~~~~~~~~~

Having tons of activities planned for today Ed decides to head straight to the library to surprise his lady love at work. Jogging up the steps to the library the alpha's concerns get drawn into the happenings of this past week. Everything has been wonderful with Isabella but the bane of his week would have to be the new resident in the manor 'Ivy Pepper' and how the omega wormed her way into Oswald's good graces and leeches off of the raven. The times he tried to bring up his concerns about the ginger to his best friend he was briskly with ' She's part of my pack Ed she would never have any ill will towards me'. What pack is he talking about? The two of them agreed back at his old ran down apartment that it was best to remain unencumbered.

"Oh Edward what a wonderful surprise, to see you here." Isabella chirps, ozzing out pleased and excited pheromones as she gives him a peck on the lips. "Yeah I wanted to take you out for lunch. And since I have the day off we can spend the rest of the day together." The brunette chirps back, anticipating his omega's reaction but a small part of him growls out 'that's not your omega!' but he chooses to ignore it in favor of leading his lover to his car.

While they're being seated in their booth by the window the chocolate eyed man decides now would be the best time for a riddle. "I have no voice and yet I speak, I tell you all things in the world that people do, I have leaves, but I am not a tree, I have pages but I am not a bride or royalty, I have a spine and hinges but I am not a man or a door, I have told you all I cannot tell you more. What am I?" Ed inquires watching with a bemused expression as he sees his date work out the riddle in her mind, finally coming up with an answer she stares up at him excitedly. "A book." The alpha nods approvingly and the omega lights up. "Oswald would have figured it out sooner." His double interrupts their moment as he leans on the side of the table.

The whole date was filled with the exchange of riddles between one another and the ever persistent voice in the back of his head comparing Isabella's every move to his best friend. Paying for the bill and heading for the first venue of the day, the art museum that his girlfriend has been telling him about these last couple of days. Viewing the different mediums of art the glasses clad man can't help but notice all of the buildings security flaws. "This place is practically begging us to rob them Ed." The all to familiar voice whispers closely to him but he is tugged by Isabella as the omega leads him to another piece of art, but Edward can't help but agree with his double for once.

"Tomorrow I’m leaving, for a librarian convention I should be back in a couple of days. But when I return I want to discuss something with you.” The blonde haired woman demurely states, looking up at him through her eyelashes ‘ Oswald’s are more beautiful. A perfect combination of length and depth.’ His double interrupts dreamily ruining her desired effect but he finds himself agreeing with his observations.

“Oh really? Would you like to cut the date short? So that you can pack up for tomorrow?” He voices his concerns wanting for his lover to be ready for her convention.

At around six thirty Ed drops off Isabella to her house, they give one another a kiss as their goodbyes and Ed heads to the manor. On his drive home Ed can’t help but feel enthusiastic at the idea of getting to spend some much needed time alone with his best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~🐧🐧🐧🐧🐧🐧~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the group arrives at the manor they swiftly lead their penguin to his room, sending him to bathe the quartet sets everything up. When the packs birdy companion exits the bathroom and enters the room he is hit with the overwhelming smell of anxiousness. Scrunching up his nose the raven makes his way to his fretting pack. “Honestly it’s just a date. It’s not like he’s going to marry me.” The bird huffs out exacerbated by the quartet’s childish behavior. Ivy not one to be deterred by Oswald’s ire, goes to pull him towards the group.

“No he’s not. But this could be the start of a beautiful relationship. Pengy it's okay to be a little anxious." Saying the same things he told himself on the night he proclaimed his love of his best friend to said man, it seems like decades ago. And he is drawn back to day that he used to think that love was so easily obtainable, his thoughts strengthen his resolve to get out there and find someone that will love him. He sends his friends a thankful look and pale blue green meet with two pairs of chocolate, baby blues and pale blue eyes and finding a familiar love behind them he joins the group, letting them tug and pull him around all in the name of 'love'.

Decked out in an slim fit obsidian suit, ivory button up, Westley cap toed Oxford shoes, and was finished off with a beautiful rose gold tie. Oswald takes in his appearance through the mirror and a self-satisfied smile makes it way onto his face, reminding to thank his friends for picking out the ensemble. The slim fit suit complimented his slender figure while extenuating his waist, both the suit and shirt paired well but don't wash out his features. His tie complimented his light use of makeup making his eyes the focal point of the whole piece. Though the only negative was the lack of foundation, that he often used to cover up his freckles because they insisted that he didn't.

While he is appraising himself, through the mirror he catches his friends walk up to him all of them adorned with fond smiles. Butch his oldest friend steps forward and places a big warm hand onto his shoulder as he stares into sea foam through the mirror. "You look good Ozzie. Luke is one lucky fella to have you as his date." The taller omega states matter of factly.

It seem to have sparked the trio into doing the same "Oz you look beautiful. And if your date doesn’t work out, you just tell me. And I’ll pay him a visit.” The alpha voices out in her own awkward way that Oswald has come to love. "What Tabi means to say is that we're happy that you're getting out there, and receiving the attention that you deserve." The blonde omega translated completely ignoring the affronted look from the chocolate haired alpha. Last but not least Ivy makes her way to the raven with her hands behind her back and the rest of the pack start to form a semicircle around the groups penguin companion.

The redhead starts her speech "Pengy these last few days we've gotten to know each other so well. You're my best friend and we wanted to give you this as a good luck charm for your date." The ginger confides causing Oswald to get a little choked up as he is handed a wrapped up gift. 

Pale thin fingers glide across the sleek black box and stops at the ribbon that sits snugly on top. Deliberately pulling away the sea foam colored bow, slowly he opens the box and what he finds makes his breath hitch. Slowly taking out the gift from its confines he brings up the band and admires the fabric resting against the skin of his neck. Tabitha steps up and makes her way behind him and latches the fabric onto his neck while Oswald is entranced by the rose gold lace choker that was accented with a dangling gold tear shaped piece of jewelry currently resting upon his neck. Touching the fabric reverberantly he is taken back to the time as a pup and he'd play with his mother's collar when she'd console him by singing him lullabies, blinking away his blurry vision and turns to his friends.

"Thank you. I'll cherish this forever." With a voice filled with so much emotion that it starts to overwhelm the 'King of Gotham'. Chancing a glance at the time he sees that he is running late for his date. Making quick work of the stairs he is just in time find Ed making his way through the front door. "Oh Oswald. I was just on may way to find you, as it turns out Isabella has a conference to attend so our day was cut short. So I was thinking that you and I can send time together like old." bright chocolate brown eyes stare at the raven excitement leaking out of his body at the prospect of spending time together sans Ivy. Just now noticing the omega's attire and if he thought that his friend cut a fine figure at the founders' dinner then right now the raven down right looks of divinity. Eyes finally landing onto his neck that held the collar, which rested snugly on the pale column of flesh and just in that moment Oswald clears his throat to speak and all the air escapes from his lungs at the motion the raven's throat makes.

'I would love that. But I have prior engagements. A date." The shorter man replies excitement pouring out of his scent gland. Normally the delicious scent would make the alpha beam back but right now it only makes him want to snarl and snap at whomever was taking the omega away. In is peripheral he could make out the familiar figure of his doppelgänger growling at him, with eyes seething with undeniable fury.

“Oh. Well then I hope that you enjoy your date.” He tries to say cheerfully it how could he, when those words tasted like ash in his mouth? He watches as the omega makes his way out but every part of himself wants to snatch up the raven, but he is left by himself before he knows it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~🐧🐧🐧🐧🐧🐧~~~~~~~~~

Entering the restaurant he shoots a text to his date announcing his arrival, he is soon flagged down by the excited alpha. The pair finally get a good look at one another and both are left stunned. Luke in a white button up, topped off with a light grey pull over with a charcoal black tie and pulled together with a beige pea coat. The whole attire brought out his striking eyes and sinewy form.

As the raven was appreciating the vision presented before him, our whisky eyed man was doing the same. Eyes dilated and locked onto the fine pale column that contained the rose gold fabric. 

“You look magnificent.” Luke says, in a daze, that he soon snaps out of in embarrassment he chances a glance at his date and is rewarded with a small private smile from the raven. “I could say the same about you.” Oswald chuckles out amused by the alpha’s odd behavior. Waiting for their meals the shorter man starts up. “On my way out of the meeting yesterday I passed the R&D labs and noticed that you were there. I didn’t know that you did research, do you mind telling me about it?” He inquired politely staring straight into whiskey eyes awaiting a response.

"Oh you should have popped in. I would have loved to show you around but if your not opposed to it I could always give you a tour later?" The messy haired man rambles out hoping that Oswald would accept his attempt at asking him out for a second date. Finding no inclination to declines the alpha's poor attempt at securing another date, he stares at the anticipating man eyes filled with mirth he replies. "I would love that. Maybe you could show me around lets say Tuesday around twelve?" The omega confidently states enjoying the way the alpha perks up and leans forward in his seat, so close that in the process he knocks over his glass of wine and the flower vase that was seated on the table. Clumsily righting his collateral damaged items he sends Oswald a apologetic smile, that elicits a fond chuckle from the raven who helps the accident prone man.

"We can always just reach for the salt shaker and pour it on the wine stain." Quoting Luke's own words from the founders' dinner not that long ago. "Well in theory we could, but I don't think that even the whole cannister of salt will save this tablecloth now." He jokes back both sharing a brief laugh at the man's odd sense of humor. Not wanting his date to feel uncomfortable, Oswald suggest that they just order their dinner to go and leave the establishment. The chocolate haired man jumps at the 'out', taking their meals the pair heads out into the moon lit streets.

Ending their night stroll at an uninhibited park the item perch themselves onto the empty swing set. "I'm sorry that we had to ditch our dinner plans. It's just that I got so nervous that I ended up making a fool of myself." Luke clambers out disappointed that his date didn't go as he had planned (granted in his vision he was suppose to be suave and charming the complete opposite of his nerdy and awkward jokes self). Holding up his hand to stop the alpha, he shakes his head fondly "No need to apologize accidents happen. And this is a much better venue for a date it's.. Intimate." Oswald gestures at the empty park and then to the both of them on the swings, sitting much closer than at the restaurant and a part of him is really happy for that. Golden whiskey eyes stare into pale blue green and the item share an intense moment and the raven can't help but slightly swoon at having Luke's attention solely on him. Taking one another's hands into a gentle hold the pair spends the whole night talking about anything and everything, while lazily swinging.

"when I was young my mother would always take me to the park, kind of like this one and watch as I played. I would play for hours and never get tired, she'd always wait on the bench watching me with a fond smile on her face. When it would be time to leave she'd just call out for her 'little Cobblepot' and I'd come running, sometimes I wish I could go back to those days and just see her." The raven confesses to the listening ears of his date and dawning sky. The pair spent the entire night all the way into the wee hours of the morning doing nothing more than talking and if he's being honest with himself he didn't want the date to end. 

"She's still with you Oz. Though it may not be in physical form, she's with you here and in the memories that you have of her." Pointing to the raven's chest where his heart should be. Staring down at Oswald's pink lips the brunette makes his descent to the raven's tempting mouth. The pale blue green eyed man notices his date makes his way to meet him halfway but a familiar voice cuts then off.

to

"Oh my, Oswald what a coincidence! I thought you were home." Ed briskly states putting himself between the couple, and fixing his attention onto the raven. Noticing his friends mussed up hair and wrinkled clothes, the omega sends Ed a confused look and pulls away from the two alphas. "Well I am currently on a date right now. Ed." Curtly snapping out threat clearly heard in his tone, but his best friend makes no move to acknowledge it. "Oh its you! The man from a couple of days ago." Ed bulldozes over while sending a glare to the other alpha.

Offering his hand to clasp the man's hand into a more aggressive than firm hold. "Mr. Erwin it's so good to see you. I didn't know you two knew each other, if you don't mind me asking how did you two meet?" Suppressing a growl from tearing its way from his throat he smiles a fake and deviant smile that promises of pain.

Detecting the hostile atmosphere that Mr. Nygma is exuding, Luke politely responds in tone "Oh I don't mind at all Mr. Nygma. Oz and I both officially met at the founders' dinner, you know the one that was momentarily held hostage by one Mr.Jervis Tetch. Honestly if it weren't for Oz's quick thinking we both wouldn't be here now, the way he stood up to Tetch you should have seen it was breathtaking." He gushes out staring adoringly at the currently flushed omega. "My deeds were insignificant compared to your valiant actions. You singlehandedly disarmed Tetch alone, you had him apprehended before even the G.C.P.D came to the scene Luke give yourself some credit." Oswald swiftly waves off his part in favor of pouring praise onto the whiskey eyed alpha.

Ed can only watch in disgust as the couple gush over one another (granted the only instance in where this happened was once, which is one too many!) but he isn't averse to the sight of a blushing and flustered Oswald, but he can't help but feel irked by the scene playing out in front of him. Clearing his thought the glasses clad man pretends to check the time before interrupting the pair "Oswald its two in the morning if we want to get an early head start on today's busy schedule we need to leave so that you can get some rest." Ed falsifies smoothly and awaits for 'his' best friend to bid that awkward looking man goodbye, much to his shock the duet seal in their farewell with an intimate embrace with each others head resting in the crook of their necks. 

Chocolate clashes with golden eyes, the latter's eyes flashing a freighting crimson towards the former. Ed uses everything in him not to maim the man for his display of procession over Oswald. When they finally break apart they head home, which was nothing radio silence. When they finally reach the living room Ed not liking being at odds with the raven makes to ease the tension but is stopped by Oswald. "I don't want to talk right now Ed. I'm tired." and with his imparting words Ed is left alone again.


	5. Ease my troubling mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has been going so well this past week. NOT! Oswald has started inviting his new boyfriend to their shared dinners the only time Ed has to spend with Oswald! 
> 
> Craving to at least spend sometime alone with 'his' best friend before Isabella comes back. Ed is willing to do anything to achieve his goal.
> 
> And Oswald is dragged along for the ride, wishing he had downed a whole tumbler of his strongest liquor beforehand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in what was meant to be last weeks chapter, but in my defense it was a very hectic week for me and i'm the worlds slowest typist.😬😬
> 
> Thank you for returning back to my fanfic and If you have any suggestions on what you might want to see later on don't be afraid to tell me.🤙🤙🤙

These past couple of days have not been kind to our riddle loving man. From his lady love's absence due to her attendance of a convention , Ivy mooching all of Oswald's free time and the knowing smirks thrown his way. But the cherry to top this woeful sundae, 'his' best friend has taken to bringing around his new boyfriend to the manor. He only hopes that Isabella comes back soon to end this torture. All he wanted was for this week to be solely dedicated to spending some quality time with Oswald but instead he has been forced to bare witness to the pair's (he will not say couple since they both barely know each other) subtle gooey eyes and secretive touches. 

Like now! Honestly could those two be anymore obvious? It's like they're not even trying to be discrete about it, besides who in their right mind brings someone they just met not even a couple of weeks ago to their house, over for dinner? Practically seething at his wandering thoughts, his double butts in "You. You do, well I mean you 'did'. Three times! Ed you can't get hypocritical now." His mirror image snorts at him while he hovers over to the trio(since Ed would rather sit across from Oswald than sit with the two interlopers) as they joke together with the occasional input of the glasses clad man, he can't help but feel like the figurative 'third wheel' in this situation.

"Ed, what do you think?" The angelic raspy voice of Oswald coax Ed out of his thoughts, only to find that very same man staring expectantly at the brunette for his input. "Ah. Yeah sure that sounds good." Lamely responding hoping that the raven wouldn't call him out on his inattentiveness and much to his delight he is, instead rewarded with an excited and beaming raven which has him responding with a goofy smile of his own.

"Then it's a date!" The alpha perking up at the idea of spending his time solely with the omega, this is what he wanted all week. Sending a smug smirk to Ivy and Luke. With Ivy sending him her own sly smile in return he turns his attention back to the raven ready to go over what this 'date' will entail. " I believe it is. How does tomorrow afternoon sound?" He beams with pride, having to restrain himself from puffing out his chest. "Oh, I didn't know Isabelle would be back today." The raven responds with a thoughtful expression marring his features as he regards Luke for his input on the situation. "Are you free tomorrow Lu?" The familiarity in the nickname has Ed holding back a gag while his counterpart full out growls at the implications that nickname holds. 

"I'm sorry Oz, I can't do tomorrow I have to give a presentation to the board of directors." The whiskey eyed alpha regretfully reports but sends an imploring look to the chocolate eyed alpha. Was Luke trying to help him out of the mess he just got himself into? And if so, shouldn't he have just let him to make a fool of himself when he told Oswald that Isabella wasn't back? He would of, if roles where reversed. So why help him out?

"Because he is a better person than you. But this could work in our favor Ed, he's way too nice and easy to manipulate. If we wait long enough for him to go on a brief 'trip' we can cut his brakes and viola that beautiful omega is all to ourselves!" His hallucination elaborates, while he looks lovingly at the currently drinking omega. When his image caresses Oswald's cheek softly, Ed pulls out his medication and dry swallows it happy to end the doppelganger's defiling of the sweet omega, he starts up. "Well that's a shame. Mr. Erwin I wish you my best, but Oswald if you're not adverse to it we can just hang out together." Completely dismissing the alpha's help, he makes to secure their 'date' together.

"Yeah! Pengy we can invite the others and make a whole day out of it, we can call it a friends date!" She chirps out much to Ed's dismay and Luke's relief. Oswald's only sighs out bemusingly and turns to face the glasses clad alpha "If Ed isn't opposed to it." Hopeful pale eyes fixate on Ed's awaiting his reply. Not wanting to crush that hopeful look, he readily agrees. Though a part of him is screaming 'yell at Ivy for ruining his chances at spending time alone with Oswald' it all becomes worth it when his best friend sends a thankful smile his way, when he excuses himself from dinner.

Entering the safety of his room he finds himself alone without the company of his double to talk to. He lays down on his bed, surrounded by the darkness of the room Ed has time to revisit everything that has transpired since the fateful day he met Isabella and Oswald's confession of his feelings for him. Ever since then everything went down hill for the duo. First with the raven's disappearance that same day, the founders' dinner,bringing in Ivy, Oswald meeting Luke,Oswald later making Luke his boyfriend, and now he can't even get some measly time alone with 'his' best friend. Turning to his side Ed spends the majority of the night lost in his thoughts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~🐧🐧🐧🐧🐧~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Ed left the dinning room the trio came up with ideas on what to do on their friends date,his mind drifts to the riddle loving alpha and how defeated he had looked throughout the whole dinner. As the raven ponders on how the spectacles wearing man was doing the conversation lulled itself into silence, giving a quick check of his surroundings the raven finds that Luke is getting out of his seat. "Though I would love nothing more than to stay and brainstorm with you all night, I must be going." He says regretfully, eyes focusing onto the raven he leans over and they share a brief but loving osculate before he is seen out by the raven.

Making his way to his room, the raven is tempted to check on dejected seeming alpha but stops himself with the belief that the brunette had fallen asleep, and heads to his room where he spent part of the night preparing for the group's date. Ending the night with a quick text to his fellow pack mates of his plan for them tomorrow, he answers the alluring call of sleep.

Awaking from his slumber the raven begins his morning routine, and heads to Ed's chambers. Knocking on the imposing door and awaiting his entrance, he is snapped into action by a broken off whimper. Immediately going into protective mode the omega swings open the door and takes stock of the room only to find the curled up form of his best friend, rushing forward with no consideration for his bad leg he drops to his knees and brings the distressed alpha into his embrace. Berating himself for not checking in on Ed sooner he releases a mix of calming pheromones and a soothing lullaby to counter the anguish seeping from his best friend. After a while has passed Oswald gets Ed's attention. "Ed, are you okay?" he inquires and chastises himself for his inconsiderateness but much to his relief the chocolate eyed man responds. 

"Oswald?" The weak and breaking tone pulls at the raven's heartstrings and making him want to hold the brainy alpha closer to him. "Yeah, Ed?" Wanting to help the man anyway that he can, Oswald is roughly pulled into a clasp of bodies with the taller's head resting in the crook of his neck. Certain that Ed scented him he waves it off in favor of fretting over his distressed confidant.

"Do you just want to cancel for today?" Not wanting Ed to deal with anything that might upset him in his current state he goes to call off the reservations he made last night. Gauging a reaction from Ed he is cut off guard to find a frozen stiff man who in a solemn and resigned tone replies "But I wanted to spend time with you today Oswald. I know that lately I haven't been the best, friend to you and I haven't been able to devote any of my time to you but I really miss you." With a broken whisper he turns his attention to Oswald, as brown clash with pale eyes the raven is consumed with guilt for his illiteracy on how cruelly he had treated the spectacle wearing man. Fully enlightened on the situation the raven whips out his phone and sends out the cancellation of their 'date' to his pack mates.

"I miss your company too Ed. I apologize for not being a good friend but i'm going to do better, okay. We're going to dedicate today to 'us'!" In a slightly cheery voice he coax Ed to perk up a little and give him a hopeful look, releasing a sigh of relief at this he gets up from his spot cursing to himself when a shooting pain goes through his bad leg. Needing to revise his reservations Oswald excuses himself from the room with promises of meeting up for breakfast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~❓❓❓❓❓~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the man doused in his scent left the room Ed is all alone or so it seems. Staring straight at his mirror image he smiles a wide prideful smile at how easy it was to get what he wanted, his image does the same as he begins to slow clap and walk towards the now standing Ed. "Well played. Who would of thought that you had it in you." His face sans glasses praises, standing up a little taller the glasses clad man and scoffs off the praise. "I'm not against using tricks to get what I want, unlike you.Only using tricks to prove how 'intelligent' and 'Superior' you are"

Ignoring the jab the double continues on. "So does this mean that we're going to get our omega back?" He inquires with a tinge of excitement seeping through his tone. Fixing the image with an unimpressed look "No 'our' omega is at a convention. The ONLY reason I tricked Oswald was because I wanted to spend time with him and that was the only way to achieve my goal." He say slowly so that his vision would finally get it through their thick skull that all Oswald is, is his best (maybe only) friend when he receives a argumentative look Ed pops in a pill. Happy to find the room hallucination-less Ed changes quickly and makes his way to the dinning room, sure that the concoction that he made was still on with some minor tweaks to make his scent appear less distressed.

Seating himself beside Oswald, the duo begin making plans for their 'date'. "So what I was thinking we could do was go to that museum that you were telling me about a couple da-." Stopping mid sentence when he notices the brunette's flinch. "Do you not want to go anymore?" The raven voices his concerns with a small frown forming onto his brows. The sight makes the brainy alpha spill the beans in an instant.

"Well you see, I already went with Isabella." He admits to the raven, expecting his friend to lose his enthusiasm for today but the little bird stays the same. "Well that's fine, we have plenty of time to decide after we eat." Finding Oswald's reaction out of character and unreasonably becoming hurt by this, Ed begins to eat his food quietly but soon enough Ivy comes waltzing in and their silence shifts into noisiness. 

"PENGY! Just the bird I wanted to see." Exclaiming as she ran up to the perched raven, she pulls back to gift the man with a boop onto his nose. "So, I was thinking for today we could go back to that place we went to last time." Receiving confused looks from the two men she continues on "You know, where we saw those black and white animals that looked exactly like you Pengy. Cute, cuddly, and Aggressive." She teases ignoring the affronted look from the raven and vexed expression from Ed sent her way. Oswald brushing off the jest answers the ginger's question"The zoo, and those things you are trying to tie to me are penguins. And no Ivy were not going to the zoo. But, Ivy the next time use my name and 'Cute and cuddly' in the same sentence again, i'll show you why they call me The penguin." He quips but there is no heat to it only a hint of guilt to the threat, that make Ivy weary and Ed feel a little smug. 

Looking between the two men Ivy voices her concerns "Pengy what aren't you telling me." And at this Ed has to hold back a droll at the fiery haired omega's obvious discomfort, settling for the raven to deal with her he turns his interest to his food. It isn't long before the bird gives the alpha a pleading look for help, caving under those wide orbs fixated onto him Ed butts in. "It has come to both of our attention that neither Oswald nor I have been able to spend time 'Together'. So we've decided it's best to spend today 'just the two of us'." He curtly reports pushing up his glasses that are resting on the bridge of his nose,emphasizing on certain words to get the message through the ginger's head. The alpha and omega both share a look of daggers to one another, breaking eye contact first Ivy turns her attention to her penguin. Finding pale remorseful obs boring at her she dispatches softhearted look.

"That's alright Pengy, besides 'We' can always hang out some other time and we 'can always invite Luke' so that the others can finally meet 'your boyfriend'." Finishing with a beaming smile to the omega, she turns to the alpha and gives him a wisenheimer grin sure that the puzzle loving man deciphered her message.

Breakfast goes smoothly with the two omegas prattling on about anything and everything while the lone alpha observes from the sidelines with a scowl on his face, the trio continue on like this for a while until the plant loving omega takes her leave. Perking up at this Ed is thrumming with excitement at finally being alone with the raven and dives right into the list of activities they could do. "I think that your idea on going to the museum is the first place we should go, after that we can go out sight seeing, maybe people watch while we're at it, by then it should be around lunch time-“

“I think that it would be better if after the museum we both make it up as we go. I know that you love to have structure in everything you do but, some chaos is essential.” The raven wisely departs the dark haired man, who gives it some thought before mentally cringing at the idea. But not wanting to dash the hopes of the bird he steadily agrees. and is bestowed the sight of an excited raven, instead of the delicious blush that he'd hopped he'd be gifted with.  
~~~~~~~~~🖐🖐🖐🖐🖐🖐~~~~~~~~~~~

"I know Pengy said that Nygma 'doesn't hate me' but I can't shake the feeling that, that man hates my guts. If it's because I tease him of his childishness I mean come on if he had to witness a grown man getting all sulky whenever their friend went out without them, he'd tease them too!" Whining out her troubles to her fellow 'abandoned' pack mates. Though the other two make no move to give her a response, Butch sits there and feels a pang of sympathy for the omega, knowing what it's like to be the target of Nygma's ire.

"Nygma isn't the type to share. It's like he has to have all of Oz's attention, and if it's directed to anyone else he'll go to 'any' lengths to get the 'distraction' out of the picture." Finding himself ranting just the same as Ivy, Butch fixes his steely blue eyes onto her and is reminded of his past self; an omega who befriended the 'monstrous' Penguin, who was willing to do anything for his friend (even lose his hand), who was going to take over all of Gotham with the raven, and who ultimately became the target of one Edward Nygma.

"Right!! It's like every time Pengy and I are talking, and he walks in he glares at me the whole time until one of us leaves. Oh and just earlier when Pengy canceled today, Nygma looked so smug while he was telling me why we had to cancel today. But every time I bring it up, Pengy just brushes me off as 'Ed being overly cautious'." Quoting her penguin, Butch nods in understanding and sympathy for what his fellow omega is going through. "Yeah, Ozzie is a sharp witted man but when it comes to the doings of Nygma he can be so dense, to what is really happening." Stopping mid-sentence he looks into chocolate orbs to ensure that she gets what he is going next.

"My only advice that I can give you is to take whatever Nygma says to you with a grain of salt. I'm serious Ives, he might seem unassuming but there is something behind those cold eyes that allows him to become so ruthless and dangerous. Just be careful Ives, promise me that." He beseeches the plant loving omega to heed his warnings not wanting her to have the same fate as him. 'If Ed is already blatantly showing his displeasure to Ivy this soon it won't be long until he attempts to get rid of his 'competition'.'

"Or you could just not trust a word he says." Sauntering in on the two omega's conversation, having been eavesdropping on the pair's ranting about the 'big bad Nygma'. For her interruption she is gifted with crabby and a curious look, the alpha continues.

"All of us except Os know how Nygma can be, though some more than others but it is common knowledge that, that nerdy alpha has one large jealousy streak. And if what happened to Butch is any indicator on what might happen if you trust the 'Big Bad Nygma' then why not cut the middle man and just not trust a word he says?"Making her point she turns her attention back to the blonde who is watching with a calculating look on her face. Taking a look at Ivy to see what she thought of the alpha's opinion, Butch finds the redhead wearing the same expression as the blonde not wanting to disrupt her train of thought Butch leaves her alone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~❓❓❓❓❓❓~~~~~~~~~~~

As the pair tour the museum Ed finds himself again noting all of the flaws in the venues security, as the alpha conjures up a plan to easily rob the place. But instead of voicing his plan to the raven he shakes off the idea all together as he enjoys his time with the pale eyed omega. 'I bet if you told him your plan, he'd shower you with praise like he did with that undeserving alpha for being 'heroic'.' Following the voice to where his best friend is at, only to find his double caressing his cheek while casting a dreamy gaze towards the raven.

Noticing the eyes boring into his side Oswald turns to the source and is faced with a frowning Ed, wanting to figure out what is afflicting his friend he asks. "What is bothering you, friend?" Concerned that their current activity was the cause of Ed's disassociation. If the raven were being honest he sort of wanted up to the ante like when the brunette brought one of Galavan's men to torture all those months ago, you know quality bonding time. 

"Have you notice this place's security or more of lack there of ? Its like this place is begging 'us' to rob them Oswald! And it would be so easy to do it." Frustrated with the way the museum was practically taunting him he stares down into pale eyes and his breath gets caught in his throat at the sight bestowed upon him. Those sea foam colored orbs alight with passion, excitement, happiness and the best of them all pure unadulterated adoration, from the corner of his eye Ed sees his image sans glasses swoon while he gives Ed his 'I told you so's.

"OH, I'd like to hear more of this ingenious plan of yours, Edward." And at this wondrous sentence the alpha has to force himself to refrain from releasing a pleased rumble that wants to tear its way from his throat. It is times like this, that Ed is envious of his hallucination because right now he is releasing his own pleased rumble without any fear of repercussions.

"Well I couldn't help but notice that the cameras in the prehistoric, planetary, and ancient life exhibits are all out. Also i'm pretty sure that you've taken note on how understaffed this place seems to be, but 'this'' pointing to a door that read 'Security Staff Only' that was ajar, Ed turns his body to Oswald and with mischievous upturn of his lips he continues on. "So, what I was thinking that you could create a diversion, so I can slip in unnoticed and disarm the rest of the cameras." He gets out with a childlike air around him that makes the raven match him in excitement with a rhetorical question.

"Oh, and how would I distract them without raising any suspicion to the G.C.P.D?" The omega challenges but his cover is blown when he unknowingly lets out a happy scent. When the scent hits his nose the glasses clad alpha takes in a deeper breath and revels in the knowledge that he caused this delicious scent, and in a fraction of a second Ed recovers with a goofy smile resting atop his lips .

"I am not alive but I need air, I don't have a mouth, but water kills me. What am I ?" He riddles out, both him and his double are waiting in anticipation for Oswald to answer. Said man fixing him with a exacerbated glare before his face morphs into on of concentration, watching the picturesque sight of the raven working out the problem set before him Ed's eyes become half lidded as a small upturn of his lips form on his face. The brunette doesn't get long to fully take in the sight before pale blue green orbs are trained on him and the raven is confidently answering back to Ed.

"Fire. The answer is fire." "correct." Proudly stating at the raven's quickness 'See. I told you! He solved 'it' way quicker than Isabelle.' his image sans glasses puffs out his chest at being proven right and turns to look lovingly towards his 'friend'. Feeling uncomfortable at the odd behavior, Ed looks away from the pair.

"But my concern is how we will move all of the stolen goods, while remaining to be inconspicuous? We can't just walk out of the place, carrying priceless artifacts." Voicing his concerns. as the witty omega begins to rack his brain on what he could do to fix their predicament, Ed is thwarted in his plan too caught up with the fantasy of robing the museum with Oswald that he forgot to plan out the escape portion of the plan. But the quick witted raven swoops in and offers his aid on the matter.

"Ah, I got it." Lifting up his head to stare at his accomplice with wide pools from his revelation he continues on, "I can have one of my men, well one that can't be traced to me operate the getaway car. Unmarked of course, and where to take our new found treasure, well I have plenty of warehouses in which I've come to inherit as 'king of Gotham'. Finding one shouldn't be hard." And at this Ed could just kiss him 'why don't you just do it then' the voice in the back of his head supplies, but too good of a mood from finally having his hunger sated he settles for giving his thanks to his best friend. But when he goes to give his thanks to the raven , the little bird's phone beats him to it and just like that the bird is off, leaving both Ed and his mirror image to watch as he flies off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~🐧🐧🐧🐧🐧~~~~~~~~~~~

When his phone rang Oswald couldn't help but feel irritated at the interruption, checking down at the device he finds that it is none other than Gabe just the man he needed to talk to. So with a swift raise of his hand, he excuses himself from their conversation entirely missing the lowering of Ed's shoulders when he leaves. Making his way outside Oswald puts the phone up to his ear and proceeds to order the beta to do his bidding.

"Gabe, I need you to call Garret and tell him to contact his connect. I have a job I need for 'him' to do, also when we're through I need you to come pick us up. I'll be at one of the warehouses, i'll give you more information when I need you." Ending his notice to the dark haired beta he goes to hang up but it seems that the onyx eyed man had different plans.

"But. Boss wouldn't it be wiser to at least have some type of back up with you, you know just in case? I'm not questioning your tack, but I just don't want you to go in whatever you are going into blind, if you want I can be there within the next ten minutes. Boss?" The heavy Brooklyn accent leaking through his concern. But the clear message was left upon deaf ears since the only response the older man receives is the dial tone. Taking this as his boss' answer Gabe goes about carrying out his tasks and awaits further instruction from the former Arkham patient turned Gotham Mayor.

Oswald is preparing what can only be called the tantrum of the century when his attention is captured by the familiar silhouette of none other than Isabelle approaching his street. Not knowing what to do Oswald hangs up the phone as he hides to sees how this pans out. Turning the corner to the nearest alleyway he presses himself against the wall to prevent his cover from being blown. The raven doesn't need to wait that long until the blonde walks to her destination which in this case is in the arms of a stranger, as the blonde flings her arms around the neck of the tall man brown haired man that is way too intimate to be called friendly. He holds up his phone to bring back evidence for when he will inevitability need for when breaks the news to Ed, taking his phone off of flash he snaps a couple of shots before he goes to follow Isabelle and her paramour.

His trailing stops when the two head into a cozy, and secluded coffee shop. Not liking the idea of that, that cozener getting away with two timing his best friend Oswald pushes his way through the double doors and heads on his search for Isabelle. He heads way to the secluded, and offly cozy 'lovers' and as he closes in on the unsuspecting couple his Damn phone rings, answering with deft fingers he resumes cover.

"Whatever you've got Gabe, it can wait!" He whisper shouts through the phone irritation and adrenaline coursing through his body at the murder that will inevitably occur today. Skulking closer to the traitor and her lover, Oswald pulls the phone away from his ear to message Zsasz and alert him to get the proper tools ready to help get rid of the bodies of Isabelle and her beau. But when he notices the name on the caller ID and scrambles to get the device closer to his ear on the other line he can make out the tapping of feet that seem to shuffle a mile a minute and he can faintly make out the passer-byers over the heavy huffs of breath that Ed is producing.

"Oswald, where are you?" The brunette all but shouts out his question, with his tremor of a voice laced with underling worry. Sighing out Oswald looks up only to find that his 'prey' has gotten away, seeing no other reason to remain at that harlot's love den the raven takes his leave. "I had to take care of a few things,Ed. I'll be back in a minute, okay." And with this he heads out to the direction of Gotham's Museum Of Science And History.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~❔❔❔❔❔❔~~~~~~~~~~~

What was taking 'his' little bird so long? He has finally escaped the confines of that poor excuse of an alpha's mind and the first thing he wanted to do when he got out was shower the pale eyed omega with copious amounts of love, but he's not here. As he anticipates the raven's return his mind fills up with ideas on what to do first, ignoring the banging in the back of his mind he continues on. 'I'm in charge of the show now Ed!!' is all he can get out before the object of their affection comes hobbling in, the incoming rays of light cascading over the omega's form and causing a halo effect to appear at the back of his head. The impostor is at a loss for words at the divinity that is Oswald Cobblepot, he comes to the decision on what he wants to do first.

Diving into an all consuming embrace, he makes sure to pull the ravens head to rest on the crook of his neck as he mirrors the action. Taking in the aroma of mint and freshly fallen snow he relishes in this very moment not even noticing Oswald's onslaught of apologies for his tardiness, because all that matters now is the omega wrapped up in his arms. Pulling away reluctantly he placids his friend with soothing words "It's okay Oz.Wald" Immediately correcting his mistake, he observes to see if there is any doubt showing from the bird,but to his delight and concern he is instead found with the raven avoiding eye contact and exuding guilty energy. Wanting to interrogate his friend further he goes against it. He just got here he wants to spend as much time as he can getting his fill of the little bird before Ed comes to, and ruins all of his fun. 

Offering the raven an out "The reason I called you was because I needed to know if you have everything set up on your side?" Promptly taking the out gracefully Oswald shoots back. "Of course I did. Who do you mistake me for, Some incompetent henchmen?" Teasing out which illicts an uncouth snort from the taller man. "Oh. No.Never. Oswald 'The Penguin' Cobblepot is anything if not competent, who else could single-handedly bring down three of Gotham's most notorious mob bosses to their knees just by a few honeyed words alone?" He questions laying it pretty thickly but who could blame him? To be in the presence of greatness incarnate, anyone's lips would loosen to spill out their praise and adoration to such a being.

As the duo make their way to their respected positions, the mirror image's eyes train onto the disappearing form of 'his' little bird and he waits for his cue.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~🐧🐧🐧🐧🐧~~~~~~~~~~~

Oswald makes his way to the restroom where it was apparent that there would be no one in the vicinity. Entering one of the questionable stalls he hops on top of the toilet seats and pulls out a wad of toilet paper from the dispenser and begins to mold it into a scepter like shape. Happy with the structure he pulls out a lighter from his coat pocket and proceeds to alight the paper until it is releasing a decent amount of smoke before he brings it towards the sprinkler system. It only takes a matter of seconds before the fire alarm his blaring and the horde of bodies rushing past one another trying to escape the 'burning' building.

Being directly under the sprinkler system both the paper mache and Oswald get completely soaked, the paper becoming deformed and the raven cringing at the cold raining water. He gets down from his perch and discards the mushy paper in the trash on his way out and shoots Gabe a text to contact his guy to ensure that he'd be there before they're finished. 

When the alarm goes off Ed is hiding amongst a cluster of people, he follows them until he reaches the security room. Slipping into the currently unoccupied room he goes about disarming the rest of the working cameras and getting rid of any recordings from today to ensure that nothing can be traced back to them. Finishing his tasks the alpha meets up with Oswald and the dynamic duo once again head their own way. 

Ed to the fine arts portion of the museum and Oswald to the early Gotham exhibit where they both grab priceless and irreplaceable artifacts from their respective domains. Agreeing to meet up at the service exit. They go on the prowl for anything of value to sell off later on the raven finding a 12th century golden broach in the shape of a lions head and the brunette finding a priceless painting rumored to have been one of the early works of Van Gough himself. 

Coming back with their loot in tow Ed whips out a lime green chisel tip sharpie he had nabbed from the security room. Stepping forward to one of the many empty canvases he writes a giant question mark onto the the empty space in the frame. Turning to Oswald with a Cheshire grin resting upon his face "So. What do you think?" emphasizing his statement by extending out his arms in a showman like form.Taking a good look at his friend he finds that his once chocolate hued eyes are now a burnt chestnut. Squinting at the man the raven racks his brain, for any clues on what might be going on right now. In his search he recollects an instance when he had walked in on Ed taking, well more like arguing to himself. Coming to the conclusion that 'this' is not his friend but rather Ed's other personality, he prepares for such.

"Ah, so you're him 'the change' that Ed went through. I was starting to wonder when you'd make an appearance." Oswald says flatly, not knowing how to approach this but refusing to show this to Ed's counterpart. Remaining undeterred by the raven's unimpressed attitude the impostor just perks up, even going as far as to puff out their chest at the notion of his 'omega' being able to differentiate the two so easily. Ignoring any sort of personal boundaries the personality fixes a leer to Oswald before appraising the raven and sending him an appreciative smirk with hooded eyes. Having to halt himself from squirming under the unwanted gaze, he doesn't get to stop the chill that runs down his entire body at the action.

Turning towards the getaway car he can feel the eyes trail his retreating form, causing him to walk at a much faster pace to the safety of the vehicle. Tempted to drive off and leave the man who is parading around wearing his best friend's face, he goes against it not enjoying the idea of Ed coming to in the jail cell of the G.C.P.D. Once the masquerader enter the car they are off to the drop off point.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~❔❔❔❔❔~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh it felt so good to be free! At last, now he can show off their true potential and who knows maybe even nab 'mate' of their dreams. He isn't one to believe in fated mates but ever since they met the vivacious omega, he's been having second thoughts on his stance. Stealing a look at the little bird of his dreams he isn't surprised to met with the raven watching intently. Sliding himself a smidge closer to the raven, the oh so smart little bird he frowns a little when he is rewarded with a cold eyed glare. Not wanting to frighten the smaller man he scoots away a tad bit but not by too much as a fond and adoring slips its way onto his face.

"Oh, c'mon little bird no need to be so 'cruel'. I'm the same, if not better and smarter Ed you fell in love with." Ending it all with a suggestive look to the pale man, who is caught with an taken aback expression on his features. Baffled by how much of a polar opposite the faker is to Ed he starts to question the man. "So was it you this whole time? You know what don't answer that. I already know the answer to that, you've been in control from the moment you called me." Finished with his analyst the raven looks up expectantly into chestnut eyes.

"I can never get anything past you. Such a cunning little bird." Getting closer and closer until the alpha's nose is pressed up to the omega's. Taking in a deep breath to catch just one more whiff of the ever alluring scent everything goes black and then nothing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~🐧🐧🐧🐧🐧~~~~~~~~~~~

Having his men unload their haul as he waits for Gabe to come and pick them up. As the men leave to do whatever it is that they do, Oswald is left to accompany the currently unconscious heap that is Edward Nygma. Reaching into his coat pocket to retrieve his his phone shooting out multiple text to one salt and peppered beta, fiery haired omega and his current love interest. It doesn't take long before the alpha messages back and he bades the rest of his time switching between texting Ivy and Luke and processing everything that has happened. He thought his main problem today was to break the news of Ed's Jezebel of a girlfriend cheating on him, but no this had to take the cake.

Soon enough the black four door 1968 Lincoln Continental comes into to view, coming to a stop the stout beta exits the vehicle and makes his way to open the door for Oswald. Gracefully getting up from his previous position on the floor the omega heads straight to the opened door ignoring the way that Ed's head hit the concrete floor. Seating himself in the passenger side rather than his usual spot in the back beside the window. He waits for Gabe to hoist up the out cold alpha, seeing how it was taking too long the raven huffs out his irritation before he pokes his head out of the window.

"What's taking so long Gabe!" He bellows voice heightening with how vexed he is by today's events. Whipping his head to his boss the stout man "Well Boss I just don't know what i'm supposed to do with Mr. Nygma here? Do we leave him or should I bring him into the car?" Voicing his confusion on the matter he turns is gaze back onto the heap of limbs laying on the floor. Beyond the point of being fed up "YOU'RE EXPECTED TO PICK HIM UP AND PUT HIM IN THE CAR GABE!!! WHY WOULD I LEAVE MY CHIEF OF STAFF AND BEST FRIEND IN A ABANDONED WAREHOUSE?? DO YOU NOT THINK, WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO GIVE YOU STEP BY STEP DIRECTIONS ON WHAT SHOULD BE COMMON SENSE?" Shaking his body so much during his tantrum the car shook along with him. Wiping off the flecks of spit from the corner of his mouth, he seats himself forward as he watches everything from the rear view mirror. 

Rushing to fix his wrong the dark eyed man lifts up Ed's body and places him in the back seat. Making his way reluctantly to the drivers seat they drive in silence the whole ride home. As soon as the car is parked the raven hops out and shuffles his way into the house leaving Gabe to take care of bringing Ed inside. Crossing the threshold he is met with Olga who only gives him a raised eyebrow ,before returning back to her work. Mourning the short lived best friends day, the raven has yet to notice the presence of the bubbly omega it isn't until he has gotten changed and heads to Ivy's quarters that he discovers the omega's disappearance, heading back to his room he wonders where the bubbly ginger went.

Sending a message to his friend, he receives a call from Luke wanting a distraction from today he answers. "Hello, Luke." his greeting lacks its usual luster and his boyfriend seems to have taken notice as well for he is quick to ask of the raven's well being. "Oz, are you okay? Do you need me to come over?" The nerdy man frets on the other line. Luke's antics uplifting Oswald's current sour mood he finds himself releasing a huff of laughter. Upon hearing the musical tone Luke jumps right in to taking about anything to get the raven's mind off whatever it was that was bothering him knowing that when Oz felt comfortable enough he'd tell him. After what seemed like minutes but was actually three hours of talking Oswald shares what was bothering him.

"Luke. Can I ask you a question?" Voice that is barely above a whisper that Luke has to strain his hearing just to make out what Oswald said. Craving to just reach over the phone and bring the troubled raven into a tight hug and comfort him, settling for the only thing he can do right now which was sends words of comfort and reassurance he answers. "Of course Oz you can ask me and i'll try to answer them to the best of my abilities." He has to wait a while of radio silence before the shorter man vomits out all of the troubles of today and then finishes off his tale of woe the same way he began. "Luke. What am I supposed to do? How can I tell Ed that I saw his girlfriend cheating he'd never believe me."

Taking in everything into consideration and weighing out the pros and cons of each and every one of his suggestion he comes up with one that would ease the raven's worried mind. "I think that it would be best to tell him as soon as you can. You said that this Isabelle character is supposed to be at a librarian convention right, then you should tell him before her scheduled return and before she can sink her nails deeper into your friend. Do you by chance have any evidence?" He inquiries wanting for Ed to believe Oswald when he inevitably tells him. 

Jumping at this "Yes. I took a quick picture before Ed could contract me, but when I got off the phone with him they were gone." Saying the last bit as more of an afterthought he awaits the golden eyed alpha's advice. "Well when you tell him you could have the pictures ready as evidence. Edward is a man of logic and if you have proof to your claim then there is no way he can down right deny it, he'd have to look into it before he can wave off your allegation." Coming at the whole issue as if it were just another experiment.

Gaining the confidence in what he must do he bids Luke goodbye with promises to see each other tomorrow he hangs up and makes his way to Ed's room to break the news to him. Standing outside of the alpha's door the omega hesitates only for a second before he knocks loud enough for the brunette to hear, slightly hoping that he didn't hear the knock and is still asleep but much to his luck the taller man answers the door. Avoiding eye contact he waits for him to step aside, when he does the raven speed walks it into the room. Seating himself onto the bench at the foot of Ed's bed he awaits the glasses clad man to take his seat, he prepares to reveal the truth that was guaranteed to break his best friend's heart.


	6. How the Riddler got his name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alighted with his new found confidence Oswald dives headfirst into the much needed conversation concerning one Isabelle and her cheating tendencies.
> 
> How will Edward take this news? Will he believe his best friend? Or will he give his sweet the benefit of the doubt?

Awaken by the banging of his door, Ed erects himself out of his warm and comfortable bed, he proceeds to walks in a zombie like daze towards the offending noise. Not expecting the omega to be in mid-knock when he swings open the door, startling the both of them in the process. Catching his breath from the fright, he sidesteps from the door and allows the omega entrance. Soon following after the brunette goes to sit onto his bed, but changes his route when he notices where the pale eyed man was perched. 

Both now resting on the bench meant for one, Ed waits for Oswald to let him in on the reason for their late night meeting. Shoulders occasionally brushing, the brunette has to stop himself from outright squirming but the raven offers him his reprieve.

"Ahh...." Mouth gaped slightly the raven stays frozen, patiently awaiting Oswald's words Ed sends a thanks to every deity out there for the distraction.

With the wheels in his head turning, trying to come up with the best way to approach the topic that will certainly break Ed's heart. He doesn't notice when time has passed and he still hasn't said a word. With a flush decorating his cheeks the raven clears his throat, pale eyes land onto chestnut. Connecting the change in hues Oswald scrambles back not taking into account that he was previously seated on a small bench, he ungracefully falls landing on his rear. Rushing to get to his feet the raven is instead met with the firm and all encompassing hands of Ed, slapping the helping hands away Oswald gets away from the 'impostor'. Fixing out the wrinkles in his clothes the omega tilts his gaze towards the brunette and is found with chocolate pools staring dubiously at him.

Amending his mistake Oswald clears his throat and looks away trying to fight off an embarrassed flush that wants to make its way onto his face. Deciding that he should first patch up the misunderstanding before he imparts his heartbreaking news the raven moves to the bed this time and pats the spot next to him prompting the alpha to take his place beside him.

"Ed about what just happened just now.." At a loss for words the omega is back to square one, taking a couple of seconds to gather his thoughts Oswald changes his approach. "I had a nightmare, and I wanted to know if I could spend time with you." Mentally chastising himself for his ineloquence Oswald stares up hopeful that the brunette didn't see through his lie (or notice the fact that he was still in the same attire he donned earlier that day). To his pleasure Ed sees the expression and interprets it as the raven being nervous that he'd deny his request, so at this the brunette sends a fond smile his way. "Of course Oswald, i'd love to spend time with you." Ed says softly as to not startle his best friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~❔❔❔❔❔~~~~~~~~~~~

Spending the entirety of ones night awake due to a small white lie, takes a toll on a person. Oswald has never heard such truer words than this, as he is currently walking aimlessly through the halls. Sleep deprived mind obscuring his vision, the raven makes his way to the kitchen in search of the caffeinated delight known as coffee. Entering the room he is hit with the ever pleasant aroma of freshly brewed ambrosia, serving himself up a mugful not even bothering to add creamer or sugar, the raven gulps down the divine dark liquid. 

Lowering the now empty mug that he has now noticed was in the shape of a penguin head. The raven blinks away the last bits of sleep and comes face to face with Ivy who is holding a camera in her hands. Tilting his head in confusion, Oswald is blinded by a flash of light. Stunned by the blinding light the omega blinks rapidly and makes out the foggy image of an wide grinning ginger with her Polaroid camera held close to her face.

Already coming to the conclusion on what the picture contains Oswald jumps into action, opting to threaten rather than maim his pack mate the raven reasons. "Ivy, hand over the picture and nobody gets hurt." Seeing that the fiery head woman was making no move to give the image back the bird chirps again. "If you don't give that to me, then i'll have no other choice than to send you out in the streets." Both knowing full well that those were just empty words as soon as they left Oswald's mouth, Ivy holds the newly developed film on extended arms as she childishly teases back.

"If you really want it. Then come and get it, Pengy!" She giggles out. Just to make a point the already taller omega stands on her tiptoes and sways the photo on impossibly long arms taunting the raven in the process. 

Far too consumed with all of the fun she was having, Ivy doesn't notice the svelte form of the resident alpha approaching the two omega. It isn’t until the coveted photo is swiftly snatched out of Ivy's grasp that the duo take notice of his presence. Annoyed that her fun was cut short Ivy tries to get the photo back from the killjoy known as Ed, while Oswald with an grateful expression on his face has the same idea, the two race to get the photo before the other can get to it. 

"Oh good heavens where are my manners?" Ed asks in mock shock as he stares harshly at Ivy as he firmly grips the film between his fingers, watching in fascination as the ginger tries to snatch it from him. "But it looks like I 'came and got it' from you. Also Ms. Pepper its impolite to use one's height against someone, keep this in mind next time." Shooting one last smug look to the plant loving omega Ed turns his attention to the film that has caused such a ruckus.

Staring down at the image Ed's breath gets caught in his throat at the scene painted out before him. Oswald standing behind the kitchen island eyes glazed and face flushed from sleep, the raven was donned in a set of oversized pajamas (since the raven had to borrow some of Ed's own sleepwear), accompanied by artfully mussed bedhead, and the cherry on top of the whole image, the raven was holding a mug that was in the shape of a penguin with his head slightly tilted to the side. The combination makes the alpha want to swoon but in favor of continuing on the guise of the prim and proper Ed Nygma, the double settles for handing over the work of art to Oswald (much to his dismay) making sure that their hands brush when handing it off. 

"Thank you, friend." Sighing out his relief the raven clutches the photo to his chest. Eyes following the action and feeling the all too familiar heat boiling in his gut, the mirror image has to stop himself from ruining 'his second chance'. Instead of doing what he so desperately want to do, the chestnut eyed man opts for what was meant to be a brief squeeze of the shoulder before it turned into his hand resting perfectly onto one side of the raven's lily white nape. Soon enough the alpha has to pry his appendage off of the omega, as said omega gifts him with an bemused expression. 

With rapt attention pale eyes locks onto obliviously different hued eyes. "Nice try, Riddler. But i'm not so dense as to not notice the difference between you and Edward." Fixing him with and unimpressed look Oswald's whole demeanor screams superiority. But the alpha doesn't seem to care, too caught up with what his little bird had called him.

Riddler? Ah how the name sounded like gold to the alpha's ears when the man of his affection said them so silkily. Scent spiking from his pride and excitement at the omega's sharpness the alpha puffs out his chest. Staring down at the smaller man, the taller finds a shit eating grin worm its way onto his face. "The Riddler? And what gives you the idea that, that's my name?" The alpha challenges anticipating the raven's sure to be clever and witty response.

"Frankly I don't care what your name is. I just need a way to differentiate you two in some way, it gets sort of frustrating calling you Edward's hallucination along with different variations of the sort. And since both you and Ed seem to have a love for riddles you more than him. I thought the name was quite fitting. Don't you think, Riddler?" Oswald says blandly with a bored air around him as he crosses his arms. Smiling down astonished at the raven, the newly named Riddler extends his arm out and lays his palm onto the cool pale skin of Oswald's face, with his hand almost taking up half of the rave's face in the process.

"Hm, I can't get a thing pass you. My little bird, always so smart and quick witted how did I get so lucky to have met you?" The alpha whispers his thumb rubs small circles over the omega's soft cheek. Trailing slowly the digit makes its way towards the raven's pink lips, coming to its destination the alpha glides the finger along the seams, eyes intent on capturing this moment for as long as he was allowed. Which wasn't that long since the fiery omega was anything but demure and weak, squirming out of the touch the bird puts more than enough space between the two.

Is what the raven should of did but then again Oswald was never a coward and he refused to be one now. Slapping away the offending appendage the pale eyed male gets closer until he's face to face with the cocky brunette. "You may have Edward's face. But don't think for one second that, I won't hesitate to hurt you." Emphasizing each word with a harsh prod to the chest. One for the flare of the dramatics Oswald turns his back to the Riddler and walks away. Well he would've if the damn man didn't snake his arms around his midsection and leans down.

Seeing his second chance walk away along with the perfect omega the dark haired male does the only thing that comes to mind. Without thinking he lunges forward and grabs the object of his desires wanting to just get his last moments with the feisty and agile man. As soon as the chestnut eyed alpha breaths in the alluring yet calming scent of mint and fresh snow, and finds himself leaning in closer to get more of the scent, mouth opening involuntary in the process. Brushing his teeth against the supple flesh of the raven's nape, Riddler mouth is practically salivating at the feeling. Ed's mind becomes so foggy that he doesn't notice that Oswald is no longer in his arms. Instead the only thing he is aware of is the bang to his head and the way he loses control of his limbs as his vision blackens.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~🌿🌿🌿🌿🌿~~~~~~~~

Watching the whole scene pan out before her, Ivy is stunned but also confused on what has transpired. All she wanted to do was to get a cute picture of her penguin to add to her collection of Pengy photos, but it all went downhill when Ed or not Ed came. She tried to keep up with the whole conversation but it was pretty hard when the person that looks exactly like the 'everything must be tidy' Edward has done a complete 180 from his usual self and is downright flirting with her best friend. 

Ivy might be in the body of a young adult but she was merely a child. So watching the man whom was deemed the Riddler attempt to claim Oswald without his consent, shocking the redhead into action. Grabbing onto the closest weapon available to her, in this case being a lightweight pan and rushes to her penguin's aid. Pulling the dazed alpha away from the raven's neck she deals an swift blow to the back of his head when the brunette tries to make his way back to the raven, Ivy watches as the once proudly standing man falls onto a heap on the floor.

Going to grab a rolling pin from out of one of the drawers, she returns back to the prone form of Ed or was it the Riddler? Poking at the body a couple of times just to make sure he was knocked out the ginger lowers herself and checks the brunettes pulse, finding that it was steady Ivy gets up and makes her way to Oswald. Who is rooted in the same spot from earlier, the taller omega walks slowly towards her fellow pack mate and brings him into an all consuming embrace as she scents him.

Leading the stunned bird to the living room the two lay down, With Ivy resting her head atop Oswald's using her body to shield the shorter omega from the outside world.Laying on their sides the ginger has her arm wrapped around the raven's torso, while the raven clutches the baggy night shirt the ginger is currently wearing.

They're later found by Olga who stumbled upon the scene on her way to preform her daily chores. Sending for Gabe and another henchman to retrieve the two currently cuddling omegas, the beta heads to the kitchen. And once again the grayed haired women is greeted with another sleeping resident.

Not even feeling a tad bit concerned nor hint of curiosity as to how the alpha found himself asleep on the floor, the Bulgarian lady steps over the unconscious body and goes about her business. Making sure to alert of Gabe about the alpha in the room, Olga picks up her favorite pan and rolling pin that were left haphazardly from the floor and proceeds to take the cooking utensils to the sink to wash. As she does this the older woman thinks back to how adorable the two omegas looked curled up together and the normally stoic woman finds herself smiling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~🌿🐧❔❓🐧~~~~~~~~~~~

All three of the manor's residents awoke in their own rooms. With two of those inhabitants having complete recollection on the happenings of earlier that day and the other was not so lucky. As Ed tries to piece together the missing puzzle pieces to his hazy memory he thinks back to the only thing he was sure of, the other more darker part of himself took over. Too scared to leave the confines of his room the brunette opts to just stay and piece together everything on his own, being sure to be on the look out for any clues his double might've left behind in his wake.

Ivy on the other hand has no qualms on heading outside of her room and heads downstairs. Tempted to check in on Oswald, the rumble of her gut makes her speed past the raven's room and make her way to the kitchen. Finding that she was the only occupant in the room the redhead pulls out a box of cereal and pours herself a bowlful. Eating her sugary delight Ivy begins to dig into her pockets looking for her phone as a way to pass the time, after several minutes of scrolling mindlessly through her phone the omega shoots out a text to the second person she trusts most, relaying the happenings of earlier that day. 

It doesn't take much longer after that til she hears the shuffling of feet. Perking up in her seat the ginger shoves her device in her pocket smoothly and brings her now free hands to rest on her chin as she leans onto her elbows for support. Waiting in this exact position Ivy begins to wonder what was taking Oswald so long with a small frown marring her face.

Plagued with a splitting headache Ed has no other choice than to head downstairs in search of Ibuprofen. Taking his time to head towards the kitchen the brunette sends a silent prayer that no one is in the kitchen, just wanting to go in get out fast and retreat back into the dark oasis that is now his room. Reaching his destination, Ed is briefly blinded by the natural lighting filtering the room, walking past a blurry figure the alpha reaches into the cabinet that houses the majority of his pills. Dry swallowing the small blue liquid gel pills Ed's face scrunches up at the sudden burst of bitter flavor. 

Shuffling towards the kitchen island the chocolate eyed man just now takes notice of the other person in the room, cursing to himself Ed turns his focus onto them. Putting on a fake for the press smile the alpha is ready to give his greetings and resigned himself to boring small talk. He is instead greeted with the ginger glaring daggers his way, instantly changing his mind on how this interaction was going to go, Ed opens his mouth to address the matter. 

"What seems to be the problem Pepper?" Dropping all of his usual niceties, Ed flatly challenges Ivy. Anticipating a response and already having a rebuttal ready for when that happens, the glasses-clad man is shocked to say the least when the omega whips out a pan (when did she get that?) and has the 'weapon' up and ready to aim. 

More of a talker than an actual fighter Ed raises up his hands and begins to try and talk himself out of being held at 'pan' point. "Ivy, put the pan down. Whatever your issue is, i'm sure there is a logical way of fixing it. BUT I NEED YOU TO PUT THE PAN DOWN." Mindful of the other currently sleeping inhabitant the alpha whisper shouts. Seeing as the omega had made no move to lower her weapon, the brunette decides to change tactics. "Ms. Pepper, if you do not put down that weapon this instant i'll have no other choice than to call for your removal of the premises. BUT if you do put it down we can just forget this ever happened, I won't even bring this up to Oswald." Ed vows bringing his right hand to rest above his heart to show his seriousness on his pledge.

As if summoned by the mere mention of his name Oswald appears onto the scene. The previously bickering duo is now frozen in their spots only able to move their heads towards the omega as they await his reaction. Frozen in his spot the raven takes in the scene played out before him with an freshly charged brain, piecing together everything laid out before him Oswald comes to the conclusion that the Riddler has come back to take his revenge on Ivy. 

Leaping into action Oswald grabs onto the closest item available to him which was the same rolling pin that Ivy not even used several hours prior to prod at the unconscious body of the man standing before them. Silently cursing his luck on not grabbing a more fitting weapon and also for foregoing hiding his handgun on his person as he usually would in favor of heading downstairs faster to grab a quick bite to eat.

Watching as the omegan duo huddle together and aim their preferred weapons at him, Ed goes to reason with his best friend. "Oswald. Put the rolling pin down. So that we can get to the bottom of this one big misunderstanding." Saying the words that he'd never expect to say ever in his life, the brunette can't help but find the humor in this whole situation. Chancing a glance onto the ginger and raven and seeing the way their stance is ridged and ready to pounce at any moment the dark haired alpha foregoes letting the two in on his thoughts on the situation. In lieu of getting attacked by either or both weapons in this case Ed opts to lift his hands in a placid manner and goes forward until the tip of the handle from the raven's pin is poking into his chest. Ignoring the discomfort he feels Ed tries to stare into the pale green pools, craving nothing more than to have the raven's attention on him.

Ed gets what he wanted but not the way he had imagined. Instead of wide confused eyes boring into his soul, he gets eyes filled with cynicism and doubt aimed at him holding still under the suppressing stare he waits for the raven's next move.

"And why should I do that, friend?" The raven spits out venomously moving to end of the pin into Ed's chest to make his point.

Finding this to be the perfect opportunity to butt in Ivy parrots back. "Yeah! Why should we do that, huh? Riddler." The ginger childishly taunts the questionable name, smiling proudly at the nickname that she used.

Interest piqued at the strange name, Ed goes to interrogate the proud looking ginger. "Ivy. What did you mean when you called me the Riddler?" Face scrunching up with confusion that soon morphs into that of solemn understanding as he pieces together the new information along with everything that he knows now.

Oswald oversees the brunette's whole transformation as Ed works out everything out in his head. Shifting his attention onto the alpha's eyes, the raven is shocked to find familiar chocolate brown orbs staring into his rather than the chestnut pools that are associated with the Riddler. Lowering his weapon from its resting spot on Edward's chest, the raven turns his head to a dubious looking ginger. "Ivy, put the pan down it's not him." Ordering the plant loving woman to disarm, Oswald and Ed both watch intently as the green thumb lowers her 'weapon' begrudgingly but not before sending Ed an warning glare.

Switching his attention onto the alpha, Oswald fixes his unyielding gaze onto chocolate orbs. With his pin still in his grip 'just in case' the raven says, "Edward, is that really you, friend?" The same word losing all of its venom and replaced with hope. And if the way the raven's eyes were shinning with guilt were any indicator, Ed knows that he noticed too. Pushing up the glasses that had slipped down during the whole ordeal, Ed takes a gander at his best friend trying to convey that it was him and not his hallucination 'The Riddler' that was standing before him.

"Of course its me Oswald." Saying the name out like a prayer, Ed chances a look at his best friend and is happy to find that he is now no longer armed and more relaxed. "Now if you wouldn't mind telling me who this 'Riddler' that you've mistaken me for is." The brunette politely request from the raven. 

The raven was reluctant to let Ed in on the happenings of earlier today and yesterday but just one look at the brunette downturn mouth, and furrowed brows creating the visual of an overgrown confused puppy Oswald seals himself to his fate. Heading to his office where he hid the more harder stuff the raven goes for an much needed drink before he opens this can of worms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~🐧🐧❓❓🐧~~~~~~~~~~~

Pouring himself two fingers of hard liquor the raven stares at the glass and decides to just take the whole tumbler along him as he heads to the secluded love seat. Throwing himself in an unceremonious fashion Oswald's form melts into the cushion as he observes the others head towards their respected spots. Turning his focus onto the golden liquid in his cup the pale male misses the way the alpha, omega duo race their way to the vacant spot beside him, he only notices the blur of red and the feel of the cushion beside him giving in to the woman's weight before he lifts up his glass. Taking a sip of the alcohol, Oswald enjoys the slight burn as the amber liquid glides down his throat exhaling at the reprieve the drink provided the raven steels himself for the can of worms he was about to open.

"Okay, Edward before we start I need to know how much to you remember from yesterday and today." The pale eyed omega inquires with an professional air around him. Awaiting his best friend's response the raven thinks back in humor at how earlier today his only worries was breaking the news on how his chisller of a girlfriend had betrayed Ed's trust, if only he knew the proceeding of today then he wouldn't have been so perturbed on the whole subject. Smiling down into his glass the omega doesn't have to wait long before his chief of staff is eagerly giving his answer. 

"The poor have it, The rich need it and if you eat too much of it you'll die. What am I?" At this riddle Oswald is hit hard with nostalgia on their first meeting, but now wasn't the time to reminisce on the past, right now the raven had to get to the bottom of everything and later deal the news to Ed on his findings from the other day. So with a heavy heart the raven glares at the brunet and coldly states, "Ed now is not the time for riddles, as you expressed earlier 'we need to get to the bottom of this' and if you're going to keep asking riddles then we'll never be able to do that." When the riddle loving man bows his head in shame the raven feels a rush of guilt flood his body, but they need to take this seriously.

Ignoring the overwhelming feeling of guilt Oswald continues on. "I'm sure you've drawn the same conclusion as I, friend." This time dropping the cold tone and replacing it with a much warmer and familiar tone the raven gouges Ed's reaction looking for the taletell signs of understanding. Finding what he was looking for the raven goes on but is interrupted by the ginger right beside him.

"Yeah, okay. I'm sure you've both figured this all out, but if you wouldn't mind letting me in on this major discovery so that I can you know join the group." Ivy huffs out petulantly, annoyed that the two were once again leaving her out of important matters she stares expectantly into pale green eyes. Chocking slightly on his beverage Oswald composes himself from the freight that he was just given by the fiery haired omega's interruption and returns the same stare at Ivy. Weighing out the pros and cons on telling Ivy about how the Riddler was actually Ed's hallucination and not an impostor, before he could come to his decision the raven takes one last look at Ed to get his thoughts on the matter.

Coming to his verdict as soon as his sea foam eyes land on the hunched in and guarded form of the once confident and lofty alpha, Oswald turns his attention to his fellow pack mate and hopes that she'll understand. "Ivy, I need you to leave." watching as the omega deflates at this, he rushes to explain why. " I have to talk to Edward about an very delicate subject. Please Ives." Knowing that the using the nickname was a long shot at getting the ginger to do what he needed her to do he tries anyway, since the raven really needed to speak to Ed in private. 

Seeming to have been soothed by the nickname but not by that much, since the ginger gets up from her spot but stays standing staring down at both the raven and brunet with an calculating gaze. Finding what she was looking for the fiery omega makes her way to the office door at an painfully slow pace. Finally reaching the exit the green thumb pauses in her tracks, turning her head to stare at the remaining two she opens her mouth.

"I'll be right outside if you need me, Pengy." Saying the words to her penguin while her attention is fixated on the lone alpha in the room. Her eyes shine with a sinister gleam to them promising hell to the man if he did not heed her warning. Satisfied with the way the taller male bristles Ivy heads out making sure to close the door on her way out.

The newly made duo sit in silence before the raven starts up again completely overlooking the prior interruptions. "When I got back to the museum the whole heist went off without an hitch. It should've been smooth sailing from there and we wouldn't even be having this discussion right now." Saying this with wistful eyes at how easily the robbery was meant to be. Taking an hefty swig of the burning amber liquid in his glass the raven continues on. "We had already packed up our haul in the truck when everything went to heck. All we had to do was hop in but you, well the other you stopped, turned around and drew a big hideous lime green question mark onto one of the paintings. After that everything just went downhill." regaling his accounts of yesterday with an clinical air to him, the omega turns his attention to the alpha.

Not being able to hold in the question he'd been dying to asked since the appearance of the other Ed yesterday. Oswald stares into his best friends eyes and asks. "Ed, how long have you been having these 'visions'' With a lack of better terms the omega unconsciously tilts his head to the side and bores his wide worried and curious eyes onto Ed, imploring him to tell his truth.

Tempted between answering his clearly concerned friend and keeping his secrets safe, Ed settles for answering the question with an question of his own. "What do you mean 'everything went downhill'? Oswald 'he' didn't do anything unsavoury to you, did he?" Asking more as an afterthought to his original inquiry the glasses-clad man mentally berates himself for allowing his other self complete control and potentially letting him hurt or violate his best friend in the same way the Riddler had done before with Ms. Kringle. At these thoughts he is answered by the all too familiar voice of his hallucination screaming from the inner crevices of his mind. 'I'd never hurt my little bird, Ed and you know that because unlike me I don't hurt those IMPORTANT to me! And your precious Ms. Kringle, Ed you did that all by yourself!' The double dubbed the Riddler screams and yells defending himself at Ed's accusations. 

Disregarding the Riddler's words in favor of hearing whatever Oswald had to say about the grievance that was yesterday and earlier today he focuses all of his attention onto his best friend. "Aside from the blatant flirting and leers thrown my way, no nothing else comes to mind." Omitting the whole almost being claimed unwilling Oswald replies with an guilty downturn of his lips and wide eyes praying that Ed would buy the half-truth.

Watching as Oswald shifts uncomfortably in his seat under Ed's intense gaze. Wanting to probe for more information on the happenings of today the alpha's plans are thwarted by the pale green pools that shine pleadingly for him to drop the subject. Releasing a sigh of more frustration at the whole situation than relief Ed leans further into the seat resting his head over the top of his wingback office chair.

"I'm glad that he didn't do anything harmful to you. Since it would be sort of hard to have this conversation in my hospital room rather than in our office." Ed jokes trying to lighten up the currently sullen mood. Rewarded with the full belly laugh of his best friend, he finds himself lifting up his head to watch the musical noise pour out of the ravens mouth also responding with a breathy chuckle of his own. 

The two companions sit together swapping jokes and on an occasion riddles. Having the time of his life, finally being allowed the coveted time he had craved for with the raven. Ed doesn't notice the way that the fair skinned male forces out his laughter or the way that he seems to have his mind elsewhere.

Being unable to fully enjoy Ed's company, since every time he finds himself relaxing or enjoying himself the words of Luke telling him to 'let Ed know what you know' keep reverberating through him. Turning his gaze onto the now closely seated brunet who is talking about one of his dates with Isabelle, Oswald knows what he has to do. Taking in a deep breath and summoning all of his courage the short male interrupts the taller.

"Ed. I have something I've been meaning to tell you all day today and I really need you to hear me out on it. Okay?" Feeling his courage waver at the unsuspecting face of his friend the raven sucks it up and waits for the taller male's okay with an heavy heart.

"Oswald, of course you can tell me anything. You're my best friend." Reminding Oswald of their relationship to one another, hoping that the raven hadn't gotten put off by his flaws and decide that it was best to cut all ties and unfriend him. Flooded with an overwhelming sense of dread Ed looks into the bird's eyes and tries to find any signs of disgust or even hatred but the only thing he comes back with is worry and nervousness finding solace in this the brunet awaits the raven's words.

At the encouraging words of his best friend Oswald is reminded of all that the two have been through. Repeating the empowering the alpha had told him not long ago the fair skinned omega repeats 'I believe in you even when you don't believe in yourself' and is ready to deliver the news to his best friend and right hand man. Besides what's the worst he can do? With this in mind the raven is as ready as he'll ever be and leans in closer towards the brunet.

"Ed, what i'm about to tell you is going to be hard to here, but I need you to listen to me, okay." Receiving an slow nod the ebony haired male continues on, making sure to keep eye contact with the dark haired man so he can gauge his reaction.

"Yesterday when I went out of the museum to carry out my part of the deal, I happened to run into Isabelle." "Isabella" Ed supplies more out of habit than anything, sheepishly sending the raven a reproachful look when said man looks at him before continuing on. "But Isabell-Ah wasn't by herself, she was with another. An alpha to be more specific. I followed the pair to a coffee shop where I found them cuddled up together at an secluded booth." 

Pausing for a brief moment at the crushed look in his best friend's face, the raven is tempted to comfort him but the urge is left unnoticed in favor of showing the photo to the heartbroken alpha before him. "When I saw them I wanted them dead but you called me and I had to go. But before I went I got a picture of the two." Handing over the phone to Ed who stares blankly at the incriminating photo and after a while the brunet's shoulders start shaking. Assuming that his best friend was crying Oswald finally gives into his urges and goes to grab onto his shoulder or maybe even hug but he'd never know because as soon as the raven's arms are close enough the limb is swatted away. 

Hiding the hurt that Oswald was currently feeling from the action, he tries again only to be thwarted again. Watching in shock as the once distraught male lifts himself and his previously hung head up and chortles an crazed laugh, before the brunet fixes those deranged chocolate orbs onto him in an predator-like way.

Stalking closer to his so called 'friend', Ed feels an strong sense of empowerment at seeing the other man shuffle away with that shocked look on his face. Did he think he was stupid? Of course he'd see through the omega's farce, it was so obvious to see what this really about. So with this in mind the taller male towers over the smaller and with an predator gleam in his eyes as he voices his opinion on the whole matter.

"I should've known. Looking back on everything its all so painfully obvious, but you know what they say hindsight 20/20." Shaking his head slowly with an small smile upon his lips the raven observes the actions in confusion. What was Ed talking about? Did he have prior doubts about Isabelle's fidelity or did he mean something else entirely?

Unable to keep his concerns silent any longer Oswald inquires, "Ed what are you talking about?" But his answer never comes because as soon as those words left his lips the alpha goes on tirade.

"But I will give you credit where credit is due. To come up with this whole plan its genius Oswald, I mean you even got actors to disguise themselves as Isabella and her supposed lover for this photo. Bravo, Oswald." The praise sounded empty and condescending to the raven's ears. Fighting off the sorrow ebbing its way into his heart Oswald steps closer into his best friend's space replaying the heartwarming words that the brunet told him a while back. 

Staring beseechingly at Ed the raven pleads, "Ed. I need you to believe me, Please." voice cracking with so much emotion, the omega's heart cracks a little at the alpha's flagrant dismissal. "You once told me that even when I didn't believe in myself that you'd always would, Ed. And when i'm being truthful to you, you can't keep true to your word?" Oswald whispers out to his best friend yearning for the brunet to hear him out and stop lashing out on him.But the raven's hopes are dashed before he can let it act as an balm for his wounded soul, by the new onslaught of acidic words thrown his way.

Was he trying to guilt trip him? Oswald has no right to act as if he was the one who was betrayed! The raven had betrayed his trust for what some stupid crush? It was like a light bulb lit in his head at the last thought. Readying himself with the new ammunition. Ed looks directly at the slumped in omega and an rush of guilt and disgust runs through him assuming the feeling was because the man before him playing him for a fool, the towering alpha hardens his heart ignoring the roaring in his mind telling to stop and beg the raven for forgiveness.

"Believe you? Maybe at one point I would have but now I've seen you for what you truly are." Locking eyes with Oswald, Ed makes out the unshed tears gathering in those pale green orbs but still continues on wanting the raven to hurt as much as he hurt him.

"I honestly thought that we could still be friends after your 'confession', that we could just look past it" spitting out the word like poison. "But it was all just a ploy, is Luke even your boyfriend? Or just someone you hired?" Throwing the daggers in the guise of words at the increasingly shrinking omega, Ed with a wolfish grin deals the finishing blow.

"Oh that's honestly pathetic Oswald! You had to hire him didn't you? Right, since who would want someone like you as their omega?" Pausing to stare haughtily at his once called best friend Ed continues on without missing a beat.

"What? You couldn't take the fact that I could NEVER love someone like you, Oswald. And do you want to know why?" Not waiting for the raven's response. "Because you are a spoiled child who throws tantrums anytime he doesn't get what he wants! Especially when what he wants doesn't want him back!" Panting at the fast beating of his heart and adrenaline coursing through his body Ed waves off the desperate pleas of his other self begging him to drop to his knees and grovel before the raven and beg for forgiveness in favor of being as far away from the raven as he could get.

'Ed, apologize please i'll stop bothering you! I won't interfere with you and Isabella anymore, I swear. Just tell him you didn't mean it, PLEASE.' The Riddler scratches at his brain trying to get free to right his counterparts actions.

Hearing out all of Ed's wounding words the raven chants the words 'He doesn't mean anything he is saying, he's hurt and isn't thinking clearly.' like an mantra throughout the brunets entire attack.

Lifting up his lowed head and straightening out his previously slouched posture, Oswald faces his best friend head on, vision blurry from gathered unshed tears the fair skinned omega soldiers on.

"You don't think I know that?" The words sound so broken and softly spoken that the fleeing male has to strain his ears to hear and when he did the brunet found himself halted in is tracks. "I've come to terms with the fact that you'll never be able to love me, Ed. I just don't want to see you get hurt like I did. I want you to be happy even if its not with me." Ending with an wobbly smile sent to his best friend who is facing him instead of the exit. 

Finally saying his piece the small omega strides to take his leave. while battling off the threatening unshed tears trying to make their way down his face. Ed thinking that Oswald was stalking towards him visually stiffens ready to defend himself if needed, but he is soon walked past. Turning his head to follow the retreating lithe figure of Gotham's mayor. Ed eyes land on the raven's lily white hand holding onto the door nob ready to turn watching as the muscles flex and noticing when the movement halts, before snapping his focus onto Oswald's turned head.

"Ed" and to said man's chagrin he perks up at this anticipating Oswald's next words. "When your finished with my phone put it on the desk, I expect to see it there later on today. And wish Isabella my best when you see her again." The raven request professionally before he turns to the door once more and this time taking his leave. The omega closes the door so quietly that the glasses-clad male doesn't notice his absence. 

Having to stop himself from correcting the raven on her name he is taken aback and feels a sting of uneasiness settle in his gut, when he doesn't have to correct the usual incorrect pronunciation from the shorter male. Snapping out of his musings Ed notices two things. 1) Oswald is gone and 2) He was griping the ravens phone tightly in his hands to where his knuckles turned white. 

Turning his attention to the device in his palms Ed flips open the sleek, silver flip phone and finds that the screen was cracked. Staring down onto the screen Ed once again he notices that he was taken back to the home screen, whom's cover was a photo of both Oswald and himself taken the night that the raven had been elected mayor. Boring holes into the digital photo before him Ed notes the way the shorter male was staring fondly at him rather than to the camera, at this discovery the lanky alpha feels a surge of the same guilt and disgust he had felt earlier flood his body only now does he notice the emotion wasn't aimed at the pale omega but rather his own actions towards his best friend. 

Taking on last glance at the photo that reminded him of better times, the riddle loving male places the device gently onto the desk. And with determination set in his heart and soul Ed swiftly makes his exit from their shared office and goes on his search for his best friend to make things right before it was too late. Leaving behind the open phone whose home screen picture was split in the middle separating the raven and brunet from one another.


	7. The ode of Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt by the cruel words of his brokenhearted best friend, Oswald wants to be left alone to wallow in his self pity. If only that was how the world worked.
> 
> Feeling guilty for the way he had treated his only real friend, Ed sets out on an mission to correct his wrongs in the worst possible. It is true as the saying goes two wrongs don't make an right. 
> 
> How will our riddle loving male solve the enigmatic puzzle presented before him? Will he even be able to achieve his goal or will it have already been too late?

Solemnly making his way out of their shared office, Oswald is so caught in his own self depreciating thoughts that he walks straight pass the patiently waiting Ivy. It isn't until he is halted in his tracks and spun around that the raven snaps right out of his treacherous mind, fixing red rimmed and glassy pale green eyes onto the redhead. Ivy is shocked to find standing before her the shell of the confidant and cheeky man that she had just left alone not even two hours ago. Knowing who was to blame for her penguin's current hollow and lackluster form, Ivy grabs hold of the bird's wrist and starts striding towards the office so that she could give the heartless alpha a piece of her mind. 

Being dragged by the ginger after his attempts to keep pace with her long strides Oswald manages to get out of Ivy's bruising hold just in time. Stopping in her tracks at the loss of the lily white appendage from her grasp, the ginger turns to face the shorter omega. Said male stares annoyed at the fiery woman and crosses his arms over his chest not giving her the chance to get the limb back. 

Feeling an overwhelming sense of comfort from his fellow pack mate's protectiveness the omega is tempted to let her go ahead and do as she wishes but as soon as that thought is in his head it is swatted away just as fast. Not wanting to prove the currently hurt brunet right Oswald proceeds to persuade the enraged ginger not to cause an scene, after sometime of honeyed words and promises of his well-being Ivy has been calmed down and relents in her pursuits of retribution for her best friend.

With his mission accomplished the omega turns away from the door once more and goes on his way to hide away in the confines of his room. But is thwarted in his quest to hide far from the alpha's haughty eyes, by the ginger once more. Pulling his arm away the heartbroken smelling omega rips his arm from the gingers gentle and comforting touch, reminded of the betrayal he had felt when the same thing was done to him not that long ago the raven goes to apologize to the only person who was willing to offer a monster like him comfort.

Pointing reproachful eye onto the taller omega, the shorter is ready to explain himself but is stopped by the raise of the dainty hand of the ginger. Taking in Ivy as a whole, Oswald takes note at how motherly she appears with a face of understanding and her posture relaxed and ready to offer solace to the dejected raven. And for a minute he is tempted to give into the temptation of the company the fiery omega would offer but is halted in his acceptance seeking haze by the taunting voice of Ed 'No one will love you, and do you want to know why Oswald? Because you're unlovable' .Shaking his head from his dwindling thoughts Oswald focuses back onto Ivy who is staring at him with a look of understanding, before she reaches out her hand and brings the raven forward to where their foreheads are touching. Looking down into pale pools Ivy smiles a small reserved smile. " It's okay Pengy. I get it." With these short but empowering words she pulls away to deliver a soft kiss onto the cool pale skin on Oswald's forehead before taking her leave. 

Standing in the hallway astonished by his friend's caring act, the raven slowly leads his hand to his forehead ghosting his fingers over the place where Ivy had kissed him. Feeling a tad bit better the fair skinned omega retreats to his room, heading towards the stairs to begin his trek to his chambers Oswald hears a frantic knock. Looking around him and seeing that no one was going to answer the raven wipes off his face and makes himself presentable before opening the door.

Being raised by a mother who drilled the importance of manners into her son from a young age, Oswald greets the unsuspected guest as he was taught. "Van Dahl estate-" is all he slim male gets out before he grabbed. Struggling to get free from the confines of the tightly wound appendages from his person the raven is soon subdued by a swift chop to the neck. Before his vision goes, Oswald makes out the blurring figure of a woman.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~🐧🐧🐧🐧🐧~~~~~~~~~~~

Awaking to a soft warm bed the raven shortly forgets the fact that he had just been kidnapped from his own home. It isn't until he tries to get off of said bed that his wrist is tugged, trailing his eyes to his hand Oswald discovers that he is currently chained to the bed. Finding that his legs were not gifted with the same clunky jewelry as his wrist the raven thrashes around until the covers over him are unceremoniously thrown off and land in an heap on the floor. 

Lifting his upper body as much as he was allowed the raven takes stock on everything around him. Seeing that he is currently being housed in a cliche windowless room he rest his back against the headboard, well at least he was comfortable they could of tied him to a radiator for all he cared. Making himself at home in his new cage the bird leans in more to where his head is perfectly tilted upward, staring up at the ceiling above him Oswald is left alone with nothing else to do but think. 

Doing just that, the raven starts off with Ivy and how he had wished he'd just given in to the ginger's prying and spent his time with her but he shakes that off with the thought of having her dragged into this mess as well. With Ivy out of the way Oswald's mind drifts off to his fellow pack mates and how they would react chucking to himself at how he could just picture Butch's face turn tomato red as it usually does when he's upset, while the two women plot out their plan of attack. Oswald even has time to think of his love interest Luke and how he hopped his pack mates wouldn't drag him into the matter, but knowing Ivy that dream was far fetched. Seeing how Oswald had already thought of everyone he can think of his train of thought drifts to more deeper waters, Ed. Trying to stray from that subject the whole time of being held captive the raven is hit with an onslaught of emotions that he didn't have the time nor wanted to decipher. So with that in mind the petite male tried to find anything and everything to distracted him but to the onyx haired omega's dismay it didn't workout for long since he once again found his thoughts drawn back to the alpha.

First he thinks of how the man taking up his mind was doing and if he even noticed he was gone. 'Of course he wouldn't! He made it perfectly clear what he thinks of you, you're a FREAK, a MONSTER.' a part of his more deeper darker thoughts supplies and the raven has to try his hardest not to just let those words take him. But it would seem his luck was turning for the better since he is brought back by the loud squeaking of the door opening to show the figure of a lean and sinewy figure.As the figure enters the room Oswald gets a better look at the tall man, whom was decked out in a bulky suit that had a odd blue glow coming from the inside, red lensed goggles that were resting snugly on the males head, piercing icy blue eyes, and was that platinum blond hair? 

Giving the man one last once over the raven lifts himself as much as he could and fixes the male with a intimidating glare, well as intimidating as he could manage being tied up and all. Satisfied by the now identified alpha's step back Oswald starts up with his demands."Release me, this instant!" Commanding his kidnapper to free him of his restraints the raven doesn't receives the reaction he was originally going for.

Becoming all the more enraged when the blond has the audacity to actually chuckle and smirk at him before he shakes his head slowly. "No can do little bird boss lady said you must not be 'Released' until she gets here." The deep breathy voice relays. Seeing red at his capture's minion's blatant disrespect and total disregard for he was, HE WAS THE MAYOR FOR GODS SAKE! He will not tolerate such dismissal so, with this in mind the raven's face contorts to that of an sour look and prepares to have the tantrum that will make even Ed take back his prior idea of what a tantrum was.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE OR WHO YOU WORK FOR IS!! WHEN I GET FREE AND LET ME TELL YOU! IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE I ESCAPE!!! I'LL COME BACK, FIND YOU,TORTURE YOU TILL YOUR BEGGING FOR DEATH!!! WHEN I FINALLY KILL YOU, I'LL HIDE THE BODY SO WELL THAT NOT EVEN YOU'RE 'BOSS' WILL BE ABLE TO FIND YOU!!" Lifting himself as much as he was allowed, Oswald stares dead straight at the male and begins to thrash around the raven strains his tied limbs trying to grab out to the onlooker. 

Watching smugly as the once towering and confidant male makes a tactical retreat away from the bed that was currently acting as his prison, Oswald looks innocently towards the blond before voicing his 'concerns'. " Oh what happened? Is the big bad alpha scared now? WELL HE SHOULD BE!!! BECAUSE WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'RE-" Stopping mid-rant by the interruption at who can only be the prodigal 'boss lady'. 

" Oh, my little penguin is that any way to treat the help? I thought I taught you better than that." Strolling in with an air of nonchalance around her, as if she did not just come back from death's clutches is none other than Ms. Fish Mooney standing before him as regal as ever. 

Watching in amusement as her fiery little bird begins to thrash around more wholeheartedly, Fish shakes her head in fond amusement and stares disapprovingly before starting up again. "Hmm..that's why we had to have you tied up Penguin. You never were one to just sit still were you, huh?" The shorter alpha tuts her mock disappointment as she strode towards the raven's perch. Reaching the end of the bed the regal woman seats herself beside Oswald.Staring into sea foam irises, honey hued eyes search and come up with hurt in those eyes, feeling a rush of motherly protectiveness rush through her. Fish leans forward pulling back only a bit when the raven involuntary flinched, and continuing on her task when said male relaxes. With deft fingers Fish unties her creation from his restraints, once he is freed she leads those same freeing hands to his cheek and sends him a compassionate stare.

Briefly stunned by Mooney's motherly behavior, Oswald sits himself up losing the warm gentle hand in the process. Trying not to think about how the loss of the comforting hand made the raven feel disappointment, Oswald opts to question his former boss on her motives. Scooting further away from her, he straightens himself out and fixes his slouched posture to that of a more confidant one.

"Why am I here Mooney?" Sighing out, the raven looks as tired as he felt and at this the femme is tugged by the same protective feelings she felt prior that evening when they brought her creation unconscious body. "Mooney? I remember when you were just my little umbrella boy who always followed me around addressing me as Ms.Mooney. But we both knew that one day you'd go off to do greater and better things and I was proven right when you got both Don Falcon and Maroni to work with you and made yourself indispensable. Ah..I remember the day you called me Fish like it was yesterday, the most proudest day of my life." Pulling herself from her reverie of better days Fish looks right into Oswald's eyes and with an indisputable tone says. 

"So lets do ourselves the favor and drop the antagonistic act little penguin. We have too much history to just pretend like we're strangers." And with that the slim figure gets up gracefully and makes her way towards the long forgotten platinum blond. Only when she reaches the other alpha does Fish turn her attention back to her creation, giving the seated form an appraising look and turns back to take her leave along with Freeze. Leaving a newly freed Oswald to his own devices  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~🌿🌿🌿🌿🌿~~~~~~~~~~~

Shuffling in her room, well more like pacing throughout her room Ivy counts down the hours until dinner arrived. Looking forward to seeing her penguin once again, sure she understood his need to be alone but it took everything in the gingers being to not storm into the raven's room and demand that he let her comfort him along with their fellow pack mates. So when it finally came time for the residents to head downstairs for dinner Ivy doesn't waste anymore time and rushes her way to Oswald's room. Foregoing knocking on the door Ivy waltz into the darken quarters and is slightly surprised to find the room empty the ginger makes her way dejectedly towards the dinning room to meet up with Pengy. 

Entering the room Ivy notices that she is the only one there in the currently empty dinning room. Feeling uneasy by this the usually carefree omega searches throughout the manor for her little bird. Coming to the conclusion that the raven went to the scene of the crime to torture himself some more, the fiery haired femme changed her route and heads to Pengy's office. 

This time knocking Ivy awaits the muffled voice of Oswald granting her entrance but receives none, drowned with another surge of panic and unease settle in her gut the ginger enters the room. Greeted with a buzzing noise, following the sound and finds Oswald's phone resting on his office desk. Reaching out for the phone with shaky hands the omega answers the call. "Hello." She says uncertainty lacing her tone. 

Not having to wait long for the other line to respond she is assaulted with an onslaught of jumbled words. "Oswald! Oh, thank goodness!! I've been trying to reach you all day, I know what I said earlier today was completely uncalled for. But you have to believe me when I say that I didn't mean it, As soon as you left I felt so disgusted and ashamed with myself. I went to go look for-" Interrupting the cause of her Pengy's distress.

"Nygma just be quite!" Losing all of her previous composure for the cause of the raven's sadness Ivy yells into the phone. Receiving radio silence in return the omega has time to compose herself before speaking up again. "Pengy, hasn't been here since I don't know when but I'm going to call Luke and see if he's with him i'll call back if I hear anything else okay, Mr.Nygma." Said in a cold clinical tone Ivy swiftly hangs up before Ed can voice any concerns he might've had.

Scrolling through the raven's phone Ivy takes note in his screensaver being of both him and Ed, feeling a bit vindictive the ginger replaces it with the image of both Luke and the raven at what seems to have been their third date to carnival. Staring down at the couple together staring lovingly at each other in front of what seems to have been the booth that they'd just won a stuffed animal from, Ivy feels a goofy smile worm its way on her face. 

Pulling up Luke's contact information the ginger dials up Pengy's love interest, listening to the rings of the line, the phone is picked up on the second ring. "Oz? Is that you, thank goodness I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. How did it go with Ed? Did he take it okay?" Taking the silence as his answer the gentle giant sighs out forlornly. "Oz, it's okay it wasn't your fault alright. You were just trying to be a good friend and if he can't see that then he doesn't deserve your friendship." There is a pause as if the alpha was awaiting the raven's response but Luke continues on. 

"Oz. Talk to me, I know right now seems like the end of the-" Taking pity on the gentle male, Ivy speaks up from her side of the line.

"Luke, Oswald isn't here. I actually called to see if he was with you, but by the looks of it he's not with you either." Awkwardly mumbling out the ginger goes to hang up, but the panicked tone of the nerdy male halts her. Digit hovering above the end call button Ivy hears out the brunet's desperate pleas for more information on the flighty raven. Taking pity on the gentle giant Ivy answers all of Luke's frantic questions.

Shifting the phone closer to her ear the omega lets out a exhausted sigh before she begins. "Luke, I haven't seen Pengy since earlier in the morning. But I do have plans on finding him. If you want to you can come over and us find Oswald." The name felt foreign to her mouth but Ivy powers through.

With Luke eagerly agreeing to joining in on the rescue mission, the panicked omega dials up her confidant. Pacing the room awaiting for the person on the other line to answer Ivy is concerned that she will hear the dial tone when the ringing stops but to her joy she is instead answered by the all familiar bored drawl of her companion. "Hey, Ives. Didn't expect you to call so soon didn't we just hang up like not even three hours ago?" The curly haired beta asks in mock confusion but her playful tone gives her away in an instant.

Finding her anxiousness and panic erase itself from her body at Selina's sarcastic comment Ivy leans further into the coach. Running shaky hands over her face the frazzled omega lets out a shaky breath and spills her problems onto the unsuspecting beta on the other line."Selina, you wouldn't believe the last couple of days I just had." "uhuh.. Ives I would. Since not even that long ago you told me all about your Pengy's 'matters of the heart' . Wait something happen?" Ending her unimpressed reply with the slightly giddy inquiry that she would say was exasperation in her tone. 

Huffing out in frustration the plant loving femme rants. "Yeah 'something happened' Selina! Pengy has gone missing and I have no idea where he is!!" Ivy whines over the phone. Taking pity on her friend Selina offers her expertise on the situation which Ivy quickly accepts without question before she hangs up. Leaving a stunned brown haired beta to bask in the fact that she was just played by the ginger into helping finding Oswald.

After Ivy hangs up she calls her fellow pack mates and informs them of the raven's disappearance. Ending her call to the final people needed to help her rescue Pengy from his kidnappers the fiery omega seats herself on the couch and awaits the auxiliary.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~❓❓❓❓❓~~~~~~~~~~~

Staring down at the already disconnected line Ed feels an undeniable sense of dread crawl its way through his skin causing goosebumps to surface on his chilled epidermis. With his mind shooting scenarios of where the raven might be in rapid succession, Ed doesn't take notice on how silent his counterpart has been. It isn't until the brunet is anticipating the 'Riddler's' input and receives none does he finally take note on the radio silence. Both relieved and uneasy with his discovery the alpha heads straight to the manor. 

Pulling up to the manor, Ed parks his ice blue 1967 Chevrolet Nova in the driveway. Remaining in the driver seat the brainy alpha takes a deep breath and ready himself for having to enter the house that was sure to house the only people that Ed didn't get along with, with no raven to act as a filter during their interactions. Unbuckling his seat belt Ed exits his temporary oasis and makes his way to the lion's den.

Not wanting to alert the ginger of his presence Ed reaches into his pocket and unlocks the door with his own pair of house keys. Deciding to just find Oswald on his own he skulks his way to the foot of the staircase and slowly makes his ascent to the top. Making his way to his room Ed opens his computer and goes about finding the raven on his own, with his mind drifting on how He would be the 'knight in shining armor' this time NOT Luke and how the raven would run into his awaiting arms and then and only then will Ed apologize for his crass behavior earlier that day. 

Well that was how he had planned it to go, if only that freaking ginger wouldn't have swung open the door as soon as he put the key in the lock resulting in Ed releasing a very unmanly yelp in the process. Composing himself from the fright that he was just given, the brainy male stares at the fiery omega expectantly

Entering the abode with one long stride the chocolate haired male doesn’t wait for the ginger as he walks away. Marching to his room to carry out his plan he is hit in the back of the head by a small projectile. Slowly turning to see who fired the object at him, it finally comes to his attention that Ivy and him weren’t the only people in the house.

Taking off his glasses to wipe off for invisible smudges the tall alpha voices his ire at the uninvited guest. “What are you doing here, Tabitha? I could’ve sworn that you and Oswald weren’t exactly on good terms. So why the sudden change of heart? You know what never mind, the more the merrier!” He voiced in a false cheeriness but all of his frustration of the day leaked through his tone. Not waiting for an answer Ed heads towards the living room silently preparing himself for the impending shit show.

Without much thought of his surroundings the tired alpha plops himself ungraciously onto then unoccupied couch. Resting his head on the back of the cushion the exhausted male releases a tired breath, running his hand over his face, he slowly guides the limb to rest on his head mussing the perfectly styled locks. After some time spent on collecting himself Ed removes the appendage from his person and gives the room a once over hoping that no one had came in during Ed's gathering of self, to his chagrin he is surprised to find Oswald's lover sitting right beside him. Jumping slightly from his perch from the fright, the brunet scrambles to compose himself once more.

Clearing his throat to keep at least some dignity from his previous actions, the riddle loving male turns his body and attention to the other occupant in the room. Staring (well more like glaring) at the other alpha, sizing up the golden eyed male Ed has to suppress an unwarranted growl that wanted to tare its way from his throat. Contemplating the many factors that may have caused him to have this sort of unusual reaction to the nerdy alpha before him, the deep in thought man doesn't feel the calculating gaze placed on him.

"Mr. Nygma I wasn't informed of your participation in Oz's search and rescue mission, but you know what they say 'the more the merrier', Right?" Taken aback by the normally shy and polite alpha showing a more uncongenial side of himself. Not allowing Luke to have the upper hand Ed quickly recovers and returns the jab tenfold. "Yeah you know how it can be, not having anyone competent enough at their job. But I guess that's why Ivy had to call me in." Stating matter of factly tone, the slightly shorter male fixes his glasses on top of the bridge of his nose.

The unnerved whisked eyed male goes for his rebuttal but the incoming alpha and omegas halt him in his tracks. Huffing out in frustration Luke schools his features and replaces it with a friendly and welcoming smile plastered on his face, observing the previously upset male switch so quickly Ed takes note of this for later. 

Filing in Oswald's pack mates all choose to seat themselves in the same vicinity, while the two brunets sit in the same spot as before. Settling in Barbra speaks up first, scooting forward from her spot the blonde takes her time to stare at each and everyone of the current occupants in the living room. "We're all here for one thing and one thing only. And that's to find Pengy, I don't care what problem you might have with someone in this room." Pausing her words to send a glare Ed's way and then turning her smoldering gaze onto Butch and a offended looking Tabitha, before continuing on as if nothing happened.

"If we want to find Pengy in time we need to work together." Staring once again around the group the blonde doesn't wait for a nod or a verbal conformation to her demands before she is leaning back to her original position.

And apparently these words were all that was needed for the rest of the group to chime in on ideas on how to recover Oswald from his kidnappers. The suggestions range from outrageous to having a probable chance at success, the whole time the genius has to force himself not to blatantly laugh at groups lunacy on the situation. He means, c'mon how can a known torturer, temporary ruler of Gotham's underworld, former socialite, a fellow man of science and whatever Ivy was be so oblivious to what is right there in their faces? Taking pity on the clueless bunch Ed opens his mouth to impart his wisdom, but as soon as he gets a syllable out a curly haired beta comes strolling in taking the words right out his mouth before he could shine. But what he hears next shocks him into silence not having expected this as any type of possible outcome when he was putting his puzzle together.

"Oswald was taken by some alpha woman. She has him held in one of Don falcone's old safe houses, surprisingly." Relaying the information with a nonchalant air around her, the beta leans over to the coffee table and snags a complementary cookie that Ivy must've placed prior to them arriving to the manor. Popping the sugary treat into her mouth Selina looks around the room expectantly. 

"By alpha woman, can you tell me what she looked like?'" Butch questions, having immediately sitting up in his spot at the mention of the kidnappers being at one of Don falcone's safe houses. To his knowledge only two people in Gotham had keys and knowledge all seven locations, one being the currently incapacitated Oswald and the other being the supposed deceased Fish mooney.

"Yeah sure. The alpha was a petite woman,had one light brown and one blue eye, black hair with a pixie cut and the tips of her bangs dyed red. That's all I could make out from my vantage point." Selina gives her description that leaked her confusion. Turning her attention to the omega that had originally called for her expertise giving her a imploring look for the redhead to fill her in on what she was missing but by the looks of it everyone except for the stout male had no idea what was going on.

"Huh, well i'll be damned she rose from the dead. But then again Fish always knew how to make an entrance, so kidnapping Oz was just her way of telling Gotham she's not dead." Speaking out his thought Butch leaves the other occupants in the room grasping on straw trying to connect the dots. Connecting the dots with what they had heard from the raven in passing Ivy, Luke and Ed straighten up, uneasy and concerned for what this might mean for the raven, who was currently under Mooney's supervision.

"So are we going to get him or what?" Inquiring confused on the recon's reluctance to head out and save their penguin friend. Turning to the person who summoned her expertise the beta stares imploring the now reluctant seeming omega.

“What am I not getting here? We have Oswald’s location so why aren’t you guys springing into action?” Not one for the solemn silence in the room the brown haired teen fills the quiet with her inquiry.

Taking pity on the spotlight stealing teen Ed answers her concerns. “Ms. Kyle you may not know this but the women that has kidnapped Oswald was not only the late mob boss of Gotham's underground but also.” "The first mob boss Pengy worked under." "And one of the many people Oz killed." The three clued in occupants added on to Ed's statement much to the man's irritation.

With a detached air around him the brown haired alpha stares up at the beta lifting on perfectly shaped brow up at the teen. Seeming to get the implication of what might be done to the raven while under his enemy's care, the beta suppresses a shiver. Smoothing over her apparent wrong Selina speaks up once more. “So..how are we going to approach this?” The beta voices the unanswered question that everyone in the room had. 

“I believe it will be best if we created a diversion so that most of the focus turns onto that, thus creating a small gap in which we can get Oz to safety?” Voicing his solution to the rest of the group, Luke shifts nervously at the thought of being shot down.

“That could work but, how will we be able to divert everyone’s attention?” Ivy counters with a considering frown sitting on her face.

"How about we go in guns blazing and demand our penguin back?" Barbara chirps in, reiterating her words the blonde elaborates on her ingenious plan. "What I mean is that we can call in Zsazsas. Pair him off with me and you of course." Turning to the alpha sitting next to her, the socialite takes her arm and loops it around the hard-boiled female's resting limb. "While Ed, Luke and Butch go and retrieve our little penguin!" Finishing off her scheme with a theatrical flourish, Barbara stares directly into dejected chocolates and sends a small fond smile her way. 

"Sorry Ives but you'll have to sit this one out. We all know that Oswald will throw the tantrum to end all tantrums if he finds out we took you on his rescue mission." Dislodging herself from her hold on Tabitha the blonde leans over and places her hand on the ginger's knee in a comforting way.Leaving the beta and omega duo at the manor the others go to their rendezvous spot and await Zsazsas arrival.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~🐧🐧🐧🐧🐧~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the raven was sure that he was alone he scrambles about in search for his phone, coming up short in his pursuit Oswald resolve himself to head out of the room. Careful as to not alert anybody who might be in the vicinity of his escape, the stealthy omega makes his descent through the surprisingly empty hallway when he is halted in his tracks by the human Popsicle himself. 

"What do you think you're doing little bird?" The deep baritone asks out in the vacant hall. Shifting into a defensive stance the raven glares up at the amused looking icicle of an alpha and sneers out, "I'm walking. Or are you too dumb to not see that?" Brushing past the taller male the raven intentionally bumps shoulders with the platinum blond before he increases his strides down the end of the hall. 

Focused on the task at hand Oswald doesn't take note in the fact that the once abandoned alpha is trailing after him. Reaching his destination the omega is startled when he feels a looming presence at his side, turning cautiously the raven carefully eases his hand into his inner coat pocket to retrieve the makeshift weapon he had composed just before leaving the confines of his cell. 

Whipping his whole body towards the looming figure the Penguin lunges his shiv into the unsuspecting body. Coming face to face with a plump and balding grey haired beta, Oswald watches with morbid fascination as the life drains from the perpetrator's once steely grey eyes and the lifeless body falls to the ground. Stepping over the cadaver the raven makes his way to the nearest exit while he wipes off his blade before placing it back into his coat in a cool fashion.

The levelheaded male is halted in his tracks by the annoying slow clap that resounded throughout the unoccupied area, slowing his pace the raven turns his head only slightly prepared to grab onto his shiv at any given moment. 

Walking out from the shadows of the hallway he had previously left is the walking freezer himself in all his glory. "I can see why Fish wants you here. You are one feisty penguin, aren't you." The amused alpha asks rhetorically, while he struts his way to the fuming male. Keeping a tight hold on his weapon the fair skinned male hobbles off far away from the irritating man, but his vexation is increased tenfold when the seemingly dense blond follows along. Done with his tormentor's idiocy Oswald stops his trek and storms towards the approaching male, coming face to face (more like face to chest) with the now stock still male. The pulls out his weapon and with an practiced ease brings the edge of the blade to the exposed flesh that had showed through the taller's bodysuit. 

Straining his neck forward the raving raven leans in and whispers the next to the frozen freezer in a sickly sweet tone. "Feisty doesn't even scratch the surface but if you'd like i'll show you how terminal calling me Penguin can be." Pulling back slowly the irate omega throws a death stare his way. Pressing the point of his blade a little bit further into the fleshy side of the male's throat to make his point Oswald retracts his weapon deliberately before shoving the makeshift weapon into its previous placement. Satisfied with the platinum haired alpha's reaction the now smug raven sashays away leaving a stunned male in his wake.

Coming to the end of the room the escapee has a choice between heading left or right in order to continue his escape route. Quickly choosing the right side the raven is faced with a seemingly uninhabited living room, striding into the area the raven is met with the one and only Fish Mooney herself in all her kidnapping glory. Guardedly heading towards his once called boss the raven is found to have been cornered by none other than the platinum Popsicle.

Seeing no way out of his current predicament Oswald calmly seats himself onto the nearest cushion as he fixes the femme with an imploring look, prompting her to begin with her reasoning for abducting him in the first place. "Honestly my little penguin i'm hurt by the lack of 'I miss yous' from the moment you woke till now. I went through all that trouble to stow you away to safety and this is the thanks I get?" She says with mock hurt and a frown resting on her lips as she makes her way confidently to the perched raven.

Bringing her cold hand to rest on Oswald's cheek she strokes the warmer skin gently before pausing in her ministration the once feared mob boss stares deeply into her old umbrella boy's pale eyes. " I missed you Oswald." Fish says with such sincerity in her voice that the raven finds his breath caught in his own throat. 

Bewildered by the once most feared woman in all of Gotham's confession, Oswald finds himself speaking his mind. "Why, would you miss me? I killed you." Whispering out the words laced with guilt while he unconsciously leans into the cold limb on his face. 

Staring fondly at the slumped figure of her little terror in a motherly way Fish starts up her previous ministration. "Because you're mine. You were my umbrella boy, remember?" Bringing the same hand that was on the raven's cheek to its current home in his silky locks messing the hair up even further. "You rubbed my feet, when they were tired. And now look at you, the terror of Gotham. Everything I've done in my life, possibly the Best thing was turning Oswald Cobblepot into... the Penguin. And how couldn't I miss that?"

Staring teary eyed at the woman who gave him a chance when most would't, Oswald confesses, "I missed you too, Fish." The two sit together sharing the time they had finally gotten with one another after all of this time.But as life likes to do to Oswald with every good thing that comes his way, their time together was cut short by a loud bang coming from three rooms down, jumping out of their seats the two head out to see what was going on.

Entering the scene Oswald is shocked to find Zsazsas in all his glory holding a Bushmaster ACR Rifle close to him. Having had spotted the raven as well the bald alpha waves excitedly and says, "Oh, hey Oswald" before he stars spraying Fish's henchmen. Rushing forward to end the unnecessary bloodshed the omega is pulled back from the collar of his coat by Fish.

Turning his attention to the regal woman Oswald gives her a confused look asking why she stopped him all in just one look. Responding to her little penguin's question Fish looks down and chides him for his carelessness before leading him into the same room he had woken up in. Turning to leave the raven in the safety of the room the motherly women stops in the doorway and demands that he "Stay Put." before leaving locking the door to ensure her adoptive son didn't do something stupid and get himself hurt.

Running to the now closed door Oswald jiggles the door nob only to confirm his suspicions, it was locked. Caring little for his injured leg, he kicks and bangs at the door desperate to get free and go to his second mother's aid. He is there for a while trapped with only the sounds of gunfire and his treacherous thoughts to keep him company, until he hears the unlocking of the door.

Sliding up from his perch on the floor Oswald rushes to face the door weapon ready if needed. With the pounding of his heart ringing throughout his ears the raven watches with rapt attention as the door slowly opens to reveal non other than Ed. Dropping his weapon to the floor as he is rushed by the disheveled brunet that currently has him at arms length and assessing him for any injuries. As his best friend does this the raven looks around the room. 

Not finding what he was looking for Oswald turns to get Ed's attention. "Ed, where is Fish?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~❓❓❓❓❓~~~~~~~~~~~

Not knowing what to be more concerned about, the fact that Oswald was kidnapped after the hurtful words he had just told him? Or The concern he was showing for his abductor's well-being? If the glasses-clad male was being honest he would've tortured the woman for even thinking she had any right to take 'HIS' friend away, but Butch just had to interfere with his plans.

After a long pause and still no response the brunet began to smell the distress leaking from the raven's scent glands. Stumbling over himself to correct this Ed is thankfully thwarted by none other than the plan ruiner. 

"Fish is okay, Oz." Seeming to have eased the omega in one fell swoop, Ed feels the all too familiar feeling of jealousy rising within him. Trying to soothe those ugly feelings the alpha brings his omegan friend in for a long awaited embrace, resting the shorter's head in the crook of his neck the brunet does the same. Not noticing in the way the raven stiffened under the ministration or the way his scent now had a hint of relentlessness. 

Taking in a deep breath of the heady scent that is Oswald the alpha finds that he scented his best friend without his consent. Unable to find a single bit of regret or even apologetic at the fact the alpha squeezes tighter enjoying the way that the raven molded perfectly into his grasp 'like he was made for us'. Not wanting this moment to end ever Ed leans in more so that his nose was digging into the scent glands of the male below him, but much to his irritation he is dragged out by the tug of the body in his arms.

Watching mournfully as the shorter male parts from him and takes a few steps back. he has to restrain himself from pulling the raven back towards him but much to his 'Luck' Luke comes rushing in and just like that Oswald's attention is snatched from him in a split second.

Feeling a spark of possessiveness rush through his veins as he witnesses Oswald be swept up into an all consuming embrace 'The typed shared by only lovers, Ed' his brain supplies. He has to hold back a snarl when the damn alpha scents the raven, completely drowning out 'HIS' scent on the raven and polluting it with that disgusting scent of his own. But Ed has to rush out of the room when he and Luke make eye contact, seeing the once golden eyes flash an alphan red before the male deliberately nuzzles his nose into deeper Oswald's neck. 

Exiting the manor entirely Ed walks aimlessly through the moonlit streets of Gotham, far too deep in thought to know exactly where he was heading. Coming to a stop at the crosswalk the considering male takes a look around but is halted by an all too familiar tune. Turning away from his original route Ed tries to follow the tune but it suddenly stops.

Finding that he was in front of a cart filled with books the riddle loving male takes a gander at his surroundings and discovers that his trail has lead him to a small bookstore that had carts of book conveniently placed outside of the store. Bidding his time until he caught the note once more Ed browses the selection placed out before him.

He is at the third cart when the sound is heard again but its closer and turned out to be a laugh rather than what he had initially thought. Looking up from his book Ed finds that the voice belonged to his lady love, but instead of it being him who caused the musical tune out of the femme it is a much taller, bulkier, and suave alpha beside her.

Watching silently as the couple kiss and walk off the other way his heart shatters then and there as he looks at the retreating forms. "Are you really going to let them do that to you? You defended that CHEATER and called our little bird such harsh names, JUST FOR HER TO PLAY YOU AS A FOOL!!"

His counterpart screeches and tries to claw his way out while yelling, "You don't deserve to be in charge ED, let me take control and i'll fix everything starting with that cheater!" With ringing ears the now distressed alpha runs away as fast as his leg would carry him. When his limbs finally give out from under him Ed falls to his knees hissing at the sharp pain that runs down his tired legs the frantic brunet's vision goes and he turns into a heap on the floor alone in the darkness of the ill lit alleyway the male lays unconscious mayor's appointed chief of staff.


	8. Never knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returned to the safety of his nest known as the Van Dauhl manor Oswald is left to face his concerns head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years, I know that it's the second day of the new year and all but hey the thought still counts, right? 😅
> 
> Thank you for coming back to read my fanfic and also thanks for the kudos!

Awoken by the clanking of nearby cans Ed blinks away the sleep from his eyes, soon coming to realize that he in fact did sleep in an alleyway in an unknown part of Gotham. Getting up on sore and unsteady limbs the confused brunet walks out into the street and the first thing he registers is a putrid smell that assaults his senses, taking stock of his surrounding and then switching that same critical gaze onto himself the male notice some quite concerning things. The first being that he is currently in a very shady part of town, also that smell he smelt earlier was in fact him and lastly that his once clean and neat clothes were now soaked with what can only be blood. Checking himself for any injuries the brainy alpha concludes that the blood did not belong to him.

Deciding it was best to leave the area as soon as he could Ed speed walks his way down the nearest street, to at least get a read on where he landed himself. Coming to the end of the street the alpha looks frantically for the sign and finds none, not knowing what else to do he steels himself in and makes his way to one of the inhabitants of this grimy section of Gotham. Locking his sights on a frail scraggly male that looked to have been in his late forties, Ed approaches the male with a determined air around him. Fixing a calculating stare onto the unsuspecting alpha the much younger and healthier smiles friendly and proceeds to unleash his inquires to the other male.

"Good morning sir. I was wondering if you could riddle me in on where we currently are?" Speaking with all the politeness he could muster for the filthy man Ed awaits his answer. Starting to become irate when the grayed elder just plain out ignores him the brunet asks on more time, this time losing all formal tone in his voice. "It is very impolite to ignore someone. I'll ask once more Where Am I?" Emphasizing his question for the apparent hard of hearing man Ed makes sure to release a bit of a challenging scent knowing full well that if push came to shove he could probably take him (or maybe just out run him) .

Getting the answer Ed doesn't know if he should feel relief or frustration as to where he is currently at. On one hand he's heard of the location and is sure that now he can find a way back home but then again he's heard of this place and all the things he's heard weren't all good. 

The Narrows. Even the name was intimidating to his own ears, and now he's in said chaotic area without any form of contact to outer Gotham just the thought of leaving Oswald alone to fend for himself makes the alpha all the more determined to make it back home to the raven. With this in mind Ed walks down the streets of The Narrows in search for any signs of civilization on his stride, but the only thing close to that would seem to be a abandoned warehouse that had people coming in and out. Wanting to get a better look of the place the brainy male finds that his legs have transported him to the entrance of said common place, so without much thought Ed skulks his way into the establishment careful to not bump into anyone and cause a scene.

But what the curious male is met with leaves him speechless, because standing before him on a lifted platform is none other than the striking form of one Oswald Cobblepot in all his glory donned in a formfitting charcoal penguin suit (the business kind not the animal kind) that flaunted his omegan curves just right but the cherry on top was the collar that he had seen the raven wear numerous occasions on his date with the dimwitted Luke. At a loss for words Ed just stand glued to his spot and watches the performance with a dry mouth and gooey eyes transfix on the singing male, with rapt attention his eyes follow all of the raven's languid movements during his show. The raven takes his coat off flinging it to the attentive audience, smirking out a sultry smile the fair skinned male walks down his platform while he sashays his hips singing out a smooth beautiful tune, soon enough the top hat that the raven had on is brought to his chest. Holding the rim with both hands the omega brings it to his chest and begins to pulsate the hat back and forth pantomiming a rapidly beating heart, suddenly those pale pools are locked onto him and the rest of the world fades away as the omega continues to sing only to him. But eventually the brunet is brought back to reality when the fair skinned male sings the last bit of his number.

"And, I wake up alone~" The smooth velveteen voice of Oswald nearly brought Ed to his knees, but suddenly the omega is gone and is replaced with tanner skin, taller height,and instantly a lighter haired woman appears where the raven once stood. Watching in confusion as the crowd around him goes wild gifting the performer with applause, wolf whistles, and the occasional obscene comment thrown her way. Ed is brought back once again but this time its by a hand tugging at his shoulder. Immediately whipping his body towards the offending limb the now frustrated alpha goes to give this degenerate a piece of his mind but to his bafflement he comes face to face with Ms. Lee Tompkins the former best friend of the late Ms.Kristen Kringle his second kill and first love. Taking a tactical step away from the crazed eyed beta the alpha stares cautiously at the raven and finds that standing before him is no longer the same woman he knew a lifetime ago, no wait now stands in her place is a woman ready to take on the world confidant and regal in her stance Ed is staring long enough to see the swift change in hues; dark to red then back to the same dark brown eyes as before.

Finding himself feeling put off by the swift change Ed tries to excuse himself from their spot and return back to his previous task now more determined as ever after seeing the alarming and concerning change he just witness from the former medical examiner. Much to his own dismay the changed beta leans into Ed's personal space and takes a deep breath of his scent, apparently finding what she was looking for Lee releases a quite giggle and leans ways only to stare at the flustered male with a Cheshire grin sitting snugly on her face. "Oh Ed. You've been quite busy haven't you?" She says with a all knowing air to her.

Not catching on to what the deranged woman was trying to hint at the glasses-clad male finds himself frowning while he repeated the words over in his head hoping to decipher the meaning behind them. Coming to the conclusion that Lee must've known what his counterpart did while he was allowed free reign while he was out of commission the alpha readies himself for the interrogation that he must subjugate the beta to. Seeming to have caught onto Ed's train of thought Lee tuts disappointingly at the now very confused male and lets him in on a little secret.

"By the looks of it you had quite a bit of fun last night, but that's not what I meant Ed. You're in love and if your scent is any indicator I take it, it's with Mayor Cobblepot. Who would've thought? Edward Nygma that man that killed his girlfriend in cold blood could find love, but I guess it's true what they say every 'pot' has a top." She says suggestively with a wink to tie it all together, smiling smugly when the alpha all but burst into flames on the spot.

"Oswald and I are just friends. Besides the two of us are already in committed relationships." He goes for confidence but knows deep down that the falter in his voice did not plead his case. 'Sure our little bird's in a relationship but whose fault is that? And unless you're counting our dynamic as a relationship then you Ed are not dating anyone. Anymore that is.' his double hisses his way. Brushing off the sting from Ridder having brought up the touchy subject of him being cheated on, Ed stares defiantly at Lee and hopes that she didn't see through his bluff, which he already knew she did.

Feeling a pang of pity for the brunet standing before her the unfeeling reformed beta pretends to have not caught his lie and changes her tactic. "Well that's' nice." She deadpans before continuing on her spiel. "I myself am in love as well. Who would have thought that the virus could show me so much." Pausing to gauge her audience's reaction to her words, liking what she found the newly reformed being lets the alert male in on her findings. "The virus shows you, you're deepest desires. Ones that not even yourself know of. It changes everything once you find out that truth. It's amazing." Lee says with an far away look in her eyes.

Having become intrigued by the notion of gaining more knowledge the scholar of an alpha fell right into her trap when he inquires further. "What did you find?"

At the question Lee smile turns slightly predatory as she sets her gleaming dark brown eyes that had a tint of red to them, onto chocolates. "It showed me my love for Jim Gordon. Pretty obvious when you think about it. The virus showed me who I really was. It showed me how to give into my deepest desires, and I will no longer deny myself what I truly want,Ed. And you can have that too." The words all to alluring to pass up but deep down Ed already knew what he wanted and that was to get back to Oswald and apologize to him for the harsh words he said, he didn't need to inject himself with a virus to know that. So with this in his mind the brunet turns away from the new Lee Tompkins and leaves her in the already crowded warehouse so that he can return home and make sure that the raven was okay. Looking up to the graying sky Ed can only hope he makes it to the manor before it starts to start pour outside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~🐧🐧🐧🐧🐧~~~~~~~~~~~

Returned to the safety of his nest also know as the Van Dahl manor our penguin is left to deal with his worries one at a time. Perching himself on the luxurious cushions of his foreign made couch the raven starts to rack his brain for solutions to his current worries. After sometime of some hard thinking the raven has finally composed the perfect foolproof plan on how to resolve his racing mind, hopping off of the plush sofa Oswald makes his way to the door and opens it with determination set in his bones. Tackling the first thing on his long list the raven heads to the only person that he could think of.

Closing in the seated omega, Oswald places himself right before the lounging male and begins to state his case in hopes to cross off ensuring Fish's safety and hopefully freedom off of his list."Butch I need you to take me to Fish." At this the plump male stares dumbly at the raven, at a loss for words Butch releases a confused sound. "Now. Butch I need to see Fish Now." Oswald demands having already loss his already thinning patience.

Processing the demand slowly the steely eyed man sits up straight and places his eyes unto fiery sea foamed eyes. "Oz, you and I both know that we can't let that happen. Besides why do you want to see her anyways? She kidnapped you Oz, took you away from us." Butch says slowly, hoping that the dead set male would see reason and let this whole Fish thing go. While his eyes search the raven's the older becomes crestfallen with what he comes back with, set before him was pale eyes ablaze with unshakable determination shining through them. Taking in the male as a whole the raven just screams his resolve to see Fish, knowing when to relent in a losing battle Butch gets up from his current perch and without saying anything goes to where the incarcerated alpha was being held. 

Oswald only stays rooted for a split second before he is rushing after taller omega and his set path. It takes a few twist and turns until they reach a part of the manor that he's never explored before, not even during his time as his step-mother's personal maid has he been to this secreted part of the manor before. So as he waited for Butch to unlock the intricate locks set on the door that held his former boss, Oswald takes a look around him. Eyes catching a glimpse of what seems to be a light the raven shuffles away careful not to rouse the brunet from his task, certain that his presence will not be missed the raven walks briskly towards the light source. Coming up to the evanescent light the omega finds that the source was from a door, turning the knob he finds that the door before him that housed the gleam was locked jiggling the handle just to be sure the raven makes a mental note to ask Olga if she knew about the mysterious door. Turning away from the alluring source of light Oswald is surprised to find that he is now in an empty corridor, checking both sides of the hall to be sure he was indeed alone the raven hurries to his missing companion.

As he speed walks down the hall back to the other omega, Oswald rushes straight into the same man he was searching for. Staggering back just a bit he regains his balance along with his composure and proceeds to fix his ruffled clothes with a nonchalance to him. "Have you open the door yet?" he inquires from the older male. If Butch noticed the way he was fretting with the hem of his shirt, well he didn't say anything "Yeah, Oz I did. She's all yours." He says as he opens the door that was set besides him. Watching with rapt attention as the midnight gray door inches open the raven finds himself leaning in closer hoping to catch a quick peek on what lies behind the lock decorated entryway but he sees nothing but darkness save for a tiny flicker of light. Once opened Oswald rushes to enter but is stopped in his tracks by a sturdy palm to the chest, looking up to stare directly at the owner of said appendage he finds that the eyes before him are shinning with trepidation.

"Oz, just be careful in there, alright." Butch's voice leaks all of the unease that the older was currently feeling at having to let his birdie friend go alone to 'confront' his abductor, but with a huff of reluctance he removes his hand from the raven and steps aside. His baby blues follow the shorter's form until he disappears behind the passageway. 

As soon as the barricade is lifted from his chest Oswald didn't even bother to grant the older omega any indication of his agreement on being 'careful', because to him all that mattered right now was to ask Fish what she meant by 'I stowed you away to safety' ? Was there something going on that he didn't know about, but Fish did? And where the hell did she meet that dimwitted alpha from? Was Fish in trouble? With his mind racing and throwing a whole lot of unanswered questions his way, so much so that he doesn't notice that he has even reached the incapacitated alpha. He is suddenly snapped out of his train of thoughts by the regal and posh voice of the alpha before him.

"Oh, how nice I have a visitor. So what brings you to my humble abode, little penguin?" She says in a drab tone even going as far to set lazy eyes onto him. Not allowing Fish's current aloofness to act as a deterrent,the raven takes a couple of steps forward until he is front and center at the current housing of the femme.

Looking right into honeyed and icy eyes Oswald exudes an determined aura. "Cut the act Fish. 'We've been through too much to act like strangers'." Quoting the shorter's wise words the raven carries on, "We all know why i'm here. I want to know why, why did you take me?" At his question the former crime lord begins to show signs of unease, catching this only spurs the raven on more in his pursuit for knowledge. "You said that you were stowing me away to safety. What did you mean by that?" Starting to show signs of agitation from the lack of response from the elder, the younger takes a deep breath and slowly breathes out. At this time the woman before him has made no sound what so ever, feeling a spark of rage filter through him at the usually resilient alpha's new resigned and content behavior, the raven walks even closer to the cage and with extended hands grasps onto the bars trying his hardest to separate them. Finding all the strength that he could gather Oswald tries to shake the steel bars loose in order to reach its contents, but his efforts where all in vain since the cage did not budge no matter how hard he pulled. 

Upon seeing her little penguin struggle Fish feels an overwhelming amount of emotions course through her entire being. Resigning herself to her fate she lets out a shaky breath and gets the raven's attention by grabbing onto those same pale hands that were tying to bring down the barrier between them, hetero-chromatic eyes locking onto startled pale green pools she begins to let the younger in on the inner workings of her mind. "Oh, my little penguin. I knew I should have just you sat you down and explained everything to you instead of taking you from your home. For that I apologize, But I need you to know I had the best intentions for what I did." Pausing in her explanation to gauge the penguin's reaction thus far, coming up with the focused and considering face on the omega she starts up again.

"There's a war coming Oswald. And I needed to know that you were safe before I could do anything to prevent it from hitting the majority of Gotham's population." "what do you mean, there's a war coming?" Oswald cuts off letting his confusion get the better of him. Not letting the interruption stop her, Fish only spares the raven a quick glance.

"What I mean, is that there has been some talk of there being a man made virus going around that gives the user inhuman strength and brings out the darker side of them. I'm sure you heard of Jervis Tetch from the Founders' dinner?" Receiving a small and considering nod from the younger. "He's the creator of the virus. Named it the Alice Tetch Virus, its been going around the underground that a organisation going by the name of the 'Court Of Owls' had Strange perfect the virus and plan to unleash it onto the streets of Gotham." Finally relaying her finding to the raven, Fish awaits his reaction which doesn't take long before the male lands his calculating eyes onto expecting ones and he voices his opinion on the whole situation with on simple question.

"Do you know where Strange is right now?" His eyes have a far off look to them when he inquires but this only seems to spark the elder to answer with a slight excitement to her tone. "Yes, I do. I have eyes on him right now and men who have orders to capture him on my word." At this tidbit of information Oswald has a idea on what he might need to get the psychotic doctor to corporate with them, so with this in mind the fair skinned male turns to the olive toned woman, and hand her his phone. "Give your men a call, I have an idea." And with that the raven waits for his former boss to list out her orders to her men. When the older is finished with her tasks she slips her thin arm through the gap between the cell and hands the phone over sure to guide her hand to rest on the males's pale cool hands relaying her support through her touch. 

"Be careful my little penguin." With those words hanging in the air Oswald takes his leave. Bypassing the awaiting older omega the raven goes on his way to take care of the next thing on his list; Free Fish. But unbeknownst to him, his fellow pack mate slips into the room once he turns his back to have his own chat with their former boss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~🔬🔬🔬🔬🔬~~~~~~~~~~~

Rushing to the Van Dahl manor after his shift finished Luke is greeted with a empty home. Making sure to lock the door behind him the brainy alpha goes on his quest to find his lover in the darken estate, entering the living room he has a look around but he finds no raven opting to check the rest of the house Luke takes his leave and goes about his search. It is when the alpha is nearing the staircase that he catches the muffled sounds of shuffling, turning on silent feet the golden eyed male stalks closer to the sound. With a ninja-like quickness he grabs onto a vase that was conveniently placed on the table nearest to him. Pressing himself as much as he can to the wall adjacent to the doorway that had housed the shuffling sound earlier, Luke awaits the supposed intruders. When the sound gets closer Luke tightens his grip onto his chosen weapon and sends out a silent prayer that Oswald is safe before he jumps out from his hiding spot. 

Jumping out the alpha is prepared to swing but is stopped in his swing when his honeyed eyes land onto the startled eyes of his lover, feeling embarrassment flood him Luke swiftly puts the vase back to it appointed spot fixing the disheveled plant with nimble fingers. Once he is finished with his minor distraction he turns his body and attention onto the raven standing before him, clearing his throat to expel the remainder of the lingering mortification on his person he sends a shy smile before he opens his mouth to say the only thing that comes to mind. "Hey, Oz." He says dumbly mentally berating himself for not picking something better to say, but to his relief this only makes the raven release a breathy laugh that he wished he could bottle up and keep forever. 

Watching as the shorter male shakes his head fondly before he starts walking off, Luke finds himself helplessly trailing after the omega that caught his heart along with entire being. Eventually the pair land themselves in the waiting room where the slightly younger male seats himself onto the imported sofa. Crumpling his form onto the hand sewn couch the raven lets out a bone tired sigh. Nearing the fatigued male Luke slowly lowers himself beside Oswald, careful not to startle the male once more the older leans in and places his hands onto the younger's drawn tight shoulders and begins to work out the knots that have accumulated through the chaos of this week. He pays close attention onto his lover and how he melts into his touch, soon becoming putty in his hands and with this Luke finds himself thinking of having this as his new normal. 

Coming home to his lover everyday where they would seat themselves in this very room and talk about their day, and how when the raven had a particularly bad day he would soothe him with worlds of reassurance and massage his worries away. The genius alpha lets his brain take the reins as he watches with bewilderment to what his mind conjures up soon enough his thoughts take him to uncharted but not unwelcome thoughts of having the raven rounded with child, with that in mind he starts to ask what will they look like? Will they have Oz's eyes or mine? Will they have Oz's sleek hair or my messy curls? Caught in his musings Luke doesn't notice they way the raven went limp in his hands, not until he chances a glimpse onto the omega of his desires. At the picturesque scene playing out before him Luke finds a goofy smile slide its way onto his mouth as he stares at the pale eyed male with honeyed eyes shining with love and fascination.

"Oh, my little penguin didn't tell me he had a lover." The regal tone snaps the dreamy male from his preoccupation. Mindful not to wake the peacefully sleeping omega, Luke scoots himself away and stands up placing his body protectively before the sleeping male, moving his body to ensure the abducting alpha couldn't see his lover's vulnerable form. At the action presented before her, Fish finds herself release a snicker at the nerdy male's attempts to seem impervious but by the way the male's breath was slowly picking up the older more composed alpha knew it was all an act but she did have to give Oswald's lover some credit for not outright fleeing the scene. Making a mental note to sit the younger alpha down for a talk after all of this is done, Fish takes a few steps forward and is gifted with a warning growl for her actions. Uncaring for the warning she takes a few more steps forward and once again is given a deeper more menacing growl but with the added bonus of threatening and hostile pheromones. 

Not knowing what to do Luke decides it was best to take the defensive and protect the currently defenseless male with everything he had, starting with a warning growl but that didn't seem to deter the older alpha. 'Oh crap' is what he thinks to himself when he watches the older stride even more confidently towards the napping male, with his mind going haywire he hears a voice from his mind snarl at him to 'protect his mate' and with this Luke feels a growl gnawing at the back of his throat. So he waits for the femme to take one more step before unleashing the bubbling up growl, startling the two alphan occupants in the process. Completely unaware of the stirring omega Luke closes in the distance with a new found courage he faces the smaller alpha head on. "What are you doing here? Last I checked you were being held in a cell." He snarls out but his worry leaks out of his supposed biting tone. 

He never does get his answer but he does get a smug smile from the hetero-chromatic eyed alpha before the pair is interrupted by the previously unconscious raven. "Luke, what are you doing to our guest?" The raven asks groggily and voice heavy from sleep. 

At this Luke whips to the omega and looks at him confusion clearly written across his face. "Yes. it's awfully impolite to treat guest with such hostility." He hears the regal voice laced with despondency pass by him and observes as the once enemy seats herself gracefully in the same spot that he once occupied. Loosing all of his fight when the object of his affection pats onto the side next to him and flashes him with a small secretive smile, Luke treads lightly to his assigned spot shooting Fish a unconvinced and weary look before he seats himself down onto the plush cushions. With the three occupants finally settled in there is a brief moment of silence between the trio before the taller male finds his voice once again. "If you don't mind me asking Ms. Mooney how did you get out of your cell?" He reiterates not wanting his previous questions to go unanswered.

"Luke!" Oswald whisper shouts taking offence in the question on Fish's behalf but the women it was targeted to seems to only brush it off as she lets her honeyed and icy eyes land onto whiskey hued orbs. "No, I don't mind you asking at all. What was it you said your name was again..oh yes, Luke. Well Luke as you might have noticed I've been released from my cell by my little penguin." She coolly states as she guides her hand to land onto silky raven locks and proceeds to pats the raven's head all the while her gaze is dead set on the other alpha in the room. 

Not knowing how to respond to that without his lover taking offense. "Oh, well that's cool." He lamely states back. Not wanting to see the smug smile that was sure to be on the alpha nor the disbelieving face of the omega the now very flustered male points his focus onto the ground hoping to be swallowed whole. But as of now the floor makes no move to grant his wishes and he instead is faced with the small but leveling hand of the fair skinned man beside him. Slowly he lifts his head and for that action he is greeted with a worried omega, feeling his heart squeeze at the sight the taller male sends a small reassuring upturn of his lips signaling his alrightness with the situation.

Observing her little umbrella boy's interaction with the nerdy man, Fish settles to let up on her combative attitude towards the easily flustered man. Now that she's thinking about it her penguin always had a thing for taller, awkward and pretty colored eyed things didn't he well at least he's not as bad as his infatuation with one Jim Gordon. With a change of heart Fish turns her attention to Luke and with a very skeptical tone parrots back the words to him."Yes, cool." After this the two alpha's seemed to have gotten on the same foot and the older amongst the the trio lets the second oldest in on what was actually going on to her surprise Luke offers up some really sound advice on how to proceed. The three swap theories and ideas when in comes running Butch, Tabitha, Barbara, and Ivy.

"Oh, how nice Oswald we have more guest." She drawls with a bored tone to her words. The quartet don't get much out before they are greeted with a disheveled looking Ed. 

At the entrance of Ed, Oswald gets off of his comfortable perch and makes way to his completely drenched friend. Finding some type of amusement in the whole situation Fish turns to her old umbrella boy and with a faux smile dryly deadpans. "Oh, Oswald you never told me you were throwing a party." At this Butch croaks out a muffled laugh and for this is glared at by the three women in his pack. "What?" He asks feeling slightly defensive. During all of this Oswald sneaks off with Ed in tow but before he leaves he looks straight at his lover who only gives him an understanding nod as he mouths the words 'Go, help him' at this the raven heads off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~❓❓❓❓❓~~~~~~~~~~~

'Things could've been worse if you really think about it, Ed. You could've made a complete idiot out of yourself by defending a CHEATER only to catch them in the act.' his counterpart voices right into the shell causing him to shiver, but to the raven that was currently tending to his soaked self, mistook it for the shiver of a freezing person rather than on who was disgusted. So as the brunet watches the shorter male fret about the room in search for some dryer clothes, Ed takes this time to pop another one of his pills wanting to silence the taunting voice going off in his head. Chewing the bitter powdery substance the glasses-clad man thinks about Lee's offer and he starts to wonder what might he find if he were to inject himself with this virus? Would he like what he found? Or was the whole 'uncovering your deepest desires' just a bunch of whooie just to get him to join forces with the deranged femme? Ed never gets to delve any further into his increasing questions because as soon as he starts to try and decipher Lee's whole spiel, his best friend comes forward with a neatly folded piled of clothes in his arms tightly being held to his person as though the omega was trying to warm up the clothes with his body heat alone.

"This is all I could find in the room, Ed." Oswald whispers out a tinge of guilt lacing his voice, but why did the pale eyed man feel guilt? It couldn't possibly be for the lack of warm clothing right, sighing at his conclusion Edward forces his focus onto his best friend and reaches out his hands to take the pile presented before him. Once his long sinewy fingers graze the cotton fabric the raven relents and slowly pushes the stack into Ed's hands but before the pair could part the drenched alpha finds himself shooting his palms to just barely graze the cold soft skin for a brief second before the owner pulls away and retreats back to the bench at the foot of the bed.

Looking down at his hand the brainy male can't help but feel a bit of disappointment at the fleeting touch. "Thank you Oswald. For the clothes." he says awkwardly focus still on his hand not wanting to see those pale pools staring at him with was sure to be concern.

There is a short-lived silence in the inhabited room before the raven says his 'your welcomes' soon after that follows with the omega fiddling with his hands that Ed would usually find to be a cute nervous quirk of Oswald but right now it has him a bit on edge. Soon enough the raven's face sets to one of steadfastness and he opens his mouth to let out the fist syllable of his speech, Eyes trailing to the parted pinks lips Ed's mouth suddenly becomes dry and he has this urge to grab a glass of water to sooth the scratchiness in his chest. "We're good? " The words snap the taller male out of his current predicament but they also confuse him even more, clearing his dry throat Ed tries to articulate his incertitude but is rushed off by the the shorter's garble. 

"Ah..what I mean is are we pass the whole Isabella mess? I know it wasn't my place to butt in on your relationship, Ed. And I apologize for that but we can't let that get in the way of this." He says as he frantically moves his hand gesturing to the two of them. "I don't want to ruin this, you're the best friend I've ever had Ed. I don't want to lose you over this." Oswald finishes his heartfelt words with the crack of his voice. 

Catching onto the fear in his best friend's eyes Ed prepares to give out his own apology that he's been working on ever since the raven walked out of their heavy shared office, pointing his spectacle covered chocolates onto long lashed sea foams. "Oswald. There is no need for you to apologize you didn't do anything wrong." Speaking his address Ed lifts his body off of his seat and deliberately makes his way towards the perched raven until he is face to face with him. "I should be the one begging for your forgiveness, after all those harsh words I said to you. I've been a terrible friend-" The confessing alpha is stopped by the annoying creak of the door hinges followed by the loud clanking of shoes on the hardwood floors in his quarters. Turning away from the recipient of his remorse Ed finds that they have been joined by three alphas.

Holding back the frustrated rumble from his throat, Ed parts from the raven and takes several step forward towards the newly presented group in his room. The two femme alphas don't seem to take note of his presence because soon enough they walk right through him, leaving him with Oswald's lover to talk to. Not enjoying the idea of chatting with the dimwitted male Ed turns around to get changed into some more comfortable clothes. Sure the suit was no longer soaking wet but the fabric did nothing to keep his chilled body warm, that and he needed an excuse to leave Luke by himself. Heading to the pile of warm, dried pile of clothing on his bed Ed overhears a bit of the trio's conversation.

Slowing his pace to extend his snooping time Ed eventually reaches his destination, but still not wanting to end his eavesdropping the brunet tasks himself with going through the pile and listing down the contents. He can only look through the garbs for so long before he raised any suspicion from the group, nearing his end the nosy brunet makes an attempt to join in. Leaning his lanky form closer to the babbling raven Ed announces his leave hoping for the usually clingy male to invite him in on the dialogue all seems to be going as planned when Oswald turns his entire attention onto him, body language screaming reluctance and soon enough the shorter man is opening his mouth to what Ed is certain is his invite.

But what the anticipating spectacle man didn't take into consideration was the others in the group to say anything. Fish stops her discussion mid sentence and looks towards the awaiting alpha, with a smirk stretched across her face Fish takes hold of Oswald's forearm and leans to whisper something to the younger. Once she was finished the shorter alpha turns her sights onto him, with a face of distaste she looks Ed up and down. "As for you whom ever you may be, please excuse us. My little penguin and I will be leaving." Staring straight into chocolate eyes the hetero chromatic eyed alpha walks away soon followed by Tabitha and later by Luke leaving Ed to change into his change of drier attire.

Shuffling around in his room Ed looks a the neat lump on his bed and reaches over and grabs onto a navy blue v-neck. Slipping the warmer fabric onto his chilled flesh Ed releases a content sigh, giving himself some time to really appreciate the warmer fabric and how it warmed him up his eyes catch the corner of green sticking out from under his bed.

Placing the dampened pile of slightly bloodied clothes onto the counter next to him Ed drops down onto the floor ignoring the sting that rushed through his knees in favor of reaching out on trembling hands for what now he can see is a neatly wrapped green box. Not bothering to clamber onto the bed Ed undoes the forest green ribbon and lifts up the lid only to come face to face with two amputated hands. Taking a closer look at the two mitts he can conclude that on belonged to a man and the other was a woman but upon further inspection his eyes catch a gleam of what was a charm bracelet. 

Taking the smaller more dainty hand out of its placement in the box, Ed inspects it with a morbid curiosity to him. It doesn’t take him long to figure out whose hand it belong to but when he did he throws the appendage back into the box and shuts the lid after. With eyes squeezed tight Ed counts his breaths the (same way he was taught in his youth) air escapes just as quickly as he can intake it. Eventually he regains his composure and lifts the lid up once more and with clearer more focused eyes searches for the note that was sure to come with his ‘gift’.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~🐟🐟🐟🐟🐟~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One look is all it took for her to figure out that, that lanky man that posed as Oswald's friend had other motives when it concerned her little penguin. Sure she's grown to tolerate the other nerdy one but she can only take so much of what ever that was, so with a quick goodbye Fish held onto Oswald and left that room uncaring for who followed after. 

She continues on her path until she feels the tug of her arm that was previously grasping onto the raven, with sharp discolored eyes Fish traces the action and finds the raven is now standing in the center of a fully furnished room. With a nonplus expression forming on her face the older takes a few steps towards Oswald and with a blank tone she says, "Oswald, we need to find Strange." She goes to pull at him and to her relief he lets her, they are like this for a while going through the manor until they reach the front door. Twisting the knob she can practically taste her freedom, opening the door the two are met with one of Strange's 'patients' Mr. Victor fries, now known as Mr.Freeze holding a very unconscious Dr. Strange in his arms. Without any other option Fish kisses her freedom goodbye and stands to the side to allow the freezing man entrance closing the imposing door after them. 

Leading the group to the waiting room, Fish overlooks as the alphas get their new 'guest' situated, with an air nonchalance to her. Soon enough the bald male is awake and flailing around in his seat looking for a way to escape his confines, swaggers slowly to the seated doctor. Closing in on her fellow alpha Fish is soon passed up by a black blur, that turns out to be a very pissed off looking Oswald that is currently looming over Strange with a far off look in his eyes. Deciding to let her former umbrella boy deal with the big bad scientist she seats herself on the couch overlooking the two and watches the scene unfold before her. 

To her delight it doesn't take long for the show to get going, starting up in the form of Oswald getting close to Strange's face with a deranged look on his face causing the pink lensed male to squirm further into his chair, thrashing about he searches for Fish to act as his savior. Upon hearing her name Mooney turns to stare directly at the omega silently asking 'Are you going to handle this or should I?', spurring the raven on in his quest at revenge. "Mooney's busy, right now." Chucking out Oswald takes a showmen's step back and takes a look around the room finding the human freezer and what seemed to be a women holding a blowtorch, drawing the conclusion that those two were one of Strange's many 'patients' his smile turns more predatory as he slowly proceeds to stalk the captive male.

"Mmm. Also it seems that your children are angry with you." "Mr. Cobblepot." Strange immediately spouts after trying to talk his way out of the raven's apparent wrath, but to no such luck the omega just turns his back to him more focused on his experiments before continuing on as if nothing happened. "It's understandable. You made them what they are, then you just abandoned them." He says with a sentimentality to his voice. Upon hearing this Fish is compelled to take the reins from there and do the rest of the talking but there is something that tells her to just sit still and watch this pan out, not being one to overlook her gut feelings she sits up a little straighter poised and ready to take charge if needed. 

Which seemed to have been the right choice because during her inner debate Strange brought up the fact that the raven had killed her, to which the raven replied, "And she forgave me." He says with such certainty in his voice that it makes her want to preen at the idea that it was her that turned that once timid shy omega into the confidant and unmovable man standing before her. "I know. Surprised me too. But, Mooney is not the old Mooney. She's evolved, and she has a vision for Gotham. She sees a city where people like myself, the human freezer, and any other of your 'Experiments' are in charge. Societies freaks." Looking around the room Fish can see why Oswald an known criminal and murderer was elected Mayor, just by his few words everyone in the room is wearing a face of wistful determination.' Ah..you really are my most proudest creation.' she finds herself thinking in all of this.

"And, you're going to help us achieve that." "I can't." The bald former Arkham's head psychiatrist whispers solemnly. Not seeming to have been slowed down from his high Oswald turns to Luke who is holding a remote and with one swift hand movement from the raven the T.V is switched on to the news. Depicting chaos at one of Gotham's well known banks, later changing to breaking in news about a bomb having had went off in one of Gotham's oldest train stations, videos of people clambering about trying to escape the pinkish gas only for some to collapse and later get up with a red tinge to their eyes and a deranged look to them as they went on to wreak more havoc. Letting the rest of the room's occupants watch the rest of the videos, the raven swaggers to the remorseful appearing alpha. "Wrong Professor. The virus is taring Gotham apart That make's your antidote the most valuable thing in the city. So, i'm going to ask you once, Where Is It?" Oswald whispers closely to the quivering man before him.

"If I tell you, where the antidote is i'll have nothing. I can't." Strange says a little louder snapping the others from their focus onto the T.V and turning it to him. Seeing the hungry eyes thrown his way from his two most successful experiments, knowing what might come next Strange voices out his conclusion. "You can torture me all you want." He says honestly hoping that it wouldn't have to come to that if he could help it.

Calling the bald alpha's bluff, FIsh gets up from her perch and makes her way to the deranged professor. Taking one good look at the proudly seated male, she can see his trembling limbs the sweat that gathered at the corner of his temple and surprisingly his quicken pulse just thumping away at the juncture of his neck. "Okay." The shorter alpha finally speaks up startling the rest of the group at her interruption. 

"What?" Strange's voice cracks a tinny bit at this, seeming to have caught onto this too he sits up straighter and puts on a air of defiance prepared for whatever was to be thrown his way. Having had been anticipating the alpha's reaction Fish already has her reply in the form of a question ready to fire. Turning her small body away from the tied down doctor she faces the raven. "Oswald, I've heard that you were under doctor Strange's care while you were admitted into Arkham . I understand that he had this device he liked to use on you, during your 'rehabilitation'. Can you tell me a little more about it?" She inquiries smoothly feeling guilt settle in her gut when she sees the raven start to nervously fiddle with his sleeves, but she powers on and seals her words with the raise of a perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

At the question Oswald is taken back to those therapy secession where he would scream and beg to be let go, though later on he would threaten the staff with promises of mutilation and torture. Caught in his flash back of being alone in his cell dirtied haired and bruised, crumpled up in his small cot letting the screams of the insane act as though it was his mother singing him a nighttime lullaby, the raven suddenly feels a warmness spreading onto the palm of his hand the raven looks at this hand and finds that he is in the living room and not his cell in Arkham. Letting the warm clasp of hands act as his anchor, Oswald takes a deep breath followed by smaller ones and speaks up squeezing onto Luke's hand whenever he needed some grounding. 

"It gave the sensation that your head was being torn open, so that hot lava can be poured directly into your brain. Afterwards,just thinking of it would make me physically ill." The raven says as though recounting his 'therapy' under the doctor was a walk in the park even going as far as to laugh a little, but everyone in the room except for Strange saw through the act. "So naturally I had to have it." He lets go of Luke's comforting hand and makes his way to his liquor cabinet kneeling down he opens the two cabinets and pulls out a bulky head harness, which makes the former deceased alpha smile fondly at her fledgling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~❓❓❓❓❓~~~~~~~~~~~

Staring down at the riddle printed neatly onto light green card stock, Ed goes over the all to simple puzzle of words.  
' Sometimes I'm..  
slow, sometimes I'm fast. I can destroy  
' even the strongest buildings, yet I  
' never move. What am I?'  
The answer long since solved, but what the riddle loving alpha can't figure out was what it meant? Time. There are many things that can be tied to time; a clock, calendar, a seasoning, was his counterpart trying to allude to something. Lamenting the true meaning the brunet's thoughts drift to the raven and how he had wished for more time with his best friend, then his eureka moment happened. The next clue and dreadfully the next body part was somewhere having to deal with the illusive raven. Settling to head to his best friend's room, Ed skulks through the hall mindful not to draw any attention to himself close enough to enter the room the brunet is halted in his step by the sound of the front door closing followed by the shuffling of feet. Waiting for the right moment which to his luck was the frantic mumbling of whomever was brought in, he enters the room making sure to silently close the door behind him. 

As soon as he is in the raven's living quarters, Ed is suddenly hit with the scent that is strictly Oswald. Searching through the room the stealthy male stumbles upon a pile of blankets in the corner of the room safely hidden away by the king size bed. Letting his curiosity get the best of him the brainy brunet goes closer to the pile of throws and his nose is assaulted with the overwhelming scent of mint and fresh snow, as if on autopilot Ed walks closer to where he is looming over the nest that reeked of Oswald, kneeling down the alpha slowly brings his shaky hands to the pile and lifts up a push light blue throw blanket towards him. The closer the fabric gets the harder the brunet breathes in trying to capture and lock the smell away from anyone that might want to take it away from his, to which his brain supplies a picture of the lanky awkward lover of Oswald; Luke. It's his own growl that snap him out of his hazy thoughts, looking down onto the weighted hands Ed takes note that he was kneeling by what could've only been his best friends nest. Feeling a bit of shock rush through him Ed scrambles away practically chunking the fuzzy, soft blanket in the process, composing himself as best as he could the brunet rushes through his inspection for the next clue and comes up short. 

Seeing no real reason to stick around in the heady smelling room Ed skulks to the door but stops in his tracks. Turning his head to give one last look at the tempting nest Ed quickly walks up the the pile on the floor and snatches up the alluring throw and heads out of the room this time being more cautious than before in his explorations not wanting to be caught red-handed with a very incriminating object on his person. So with this in mind the alpha quickly drops off the blanket to his quarters and goes on his next destination on the list of possible clue hideouts.

It is after the riddle loving male has searched all of the places he could think of that he starts to think to himself are riddles even that great? Heading to his room in defeat the brunet catches Fish's voice before he retreats into the confines of his room. 

Throwing himself on the bed Ed takes out the riddle and glares at the slightly messy handwriting. Rereading the letter over and over until he has the all of the words memorized and could recite the riddle from memory, Ed catches onto something that he didn't notice before. Quickly hopping off of his bed the brunet shuffles to his desk and pulls out a crumbled up and overly folded note from his drawer. Unfolding the flimsy paper with quick deft hands, he lays the two beside one another. Before him lays the clue from the Riddler and the more worn down his forged letter to Ms. Kringle from when he posed as officer Dougherty, noticing the similarities between the two Ed pulls out a marker from his cup of pens and proceeds to unravel his new clue. 

L.E.E


	9. Will you remember me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ed on his way to get to the bottom of things, Oswald is left to deal with his own things though not alone the pair seems to have reached a rift in their dynamic.
> 
> What truths might our spectacle donning man uncover? Will he like what he finds or will he turn to much more unusual methods to get his next clue? 
> 
> Find out in the next Dragon ball Z!!  
(just wanted to see if anyone reads this portion of the chapter honestly)

After some hard convincing on their part Strange finally relented and gave them the much needed information on the whereabouts of his antidote for the havoc causing Alice Tetch virus. Reluctance seeps through the raven when given the orders to take off the trauma inducing head gear from the once proud doctor's head, he deliberately walks to the hunched form and removes the harness starting first with the god awful gag covering the majority of the alpha's face. Taking the saliva plagued retainer away Oswald begins to unclasp the various amounts of buckles from around the bald head before him, finished with all of his tasks the raven slowly lifts the helmet careful not to agitate the sure to be forming bruises from the lulling head before him. 

Handing the warmed metal headgear to the human freezer who takes it upon himself to lean into the omega's personal space seeming not to mind the defensive posturing that Luke seems to have taken up. "Its Victor fries. Not the human freezer. But you can call me Mr. Freeze if you'd like." The platinum blond whisper into the raven's ear sending him a farewell wink when he pulls away and takes his leave. Sashaying away the freezing alpha takes the helmet into one hand and waves as he makes his grand exit, "See you soon, little penguin." Following after him was the pyromaniac clutching with an deathly tight grip onto her fiery instrument. Bewildered by what just happened Oswald turns to his fellow pack mates to see if they saw what he just did, but is instead of being able to take his gander by the swift circling embrace of limbs tightening around his midsection.

Having not had seen the raven since his kidnapping Ivy rushes to her best friend and squishes him into a bone crushing hug, not even letting up when the raven wheezes out "Ivy, you're squishing me." No not at all, the ginger only squeezes tighter not wanting to let the smaller out of her sight. Seeming to have taken pity onto the short of breath omega Tabitha stands forward and tries to pry the plant loving femme away from her target of familial affection, but her prying is not taken notice of. Watching from the sidelines as Ivy takes up all of Oswald's hugs, Barbara stalks to the embraced duo and slips her way into the frey completely ignoring the brunette's frustrated noises. Feeling left out in all of this Butch takes up his place by the group, taking one good luck at his alpha, the omega gently glides his hand into her's and guides the high strung femme along with him and soon the pair joins in on the group activity. 

Observing the whole family-esque picture painted out before them Luke is content to be an onlooker the nerdy male chances a glance towards the former and once deceased crime lord and is surprised to see the woman with a small smile on her face. Turning his head to tune back into the much awaited reunion between pack mates Luke thinks to himself fondly 'Only in Gotham' . 

Catching sight of the loving moment Strange lets his head lull to the side, exhaustion seeping though his bones for a brief moment before he has to force himself to straighten up and pop the nice homely bubble that has settled in the room after his surrendering. "How nice, Mr. Cobblepot. But if you wouldn't mind untying me since we did have an agreement." He states blandly, not seeming to care for the death glare thrown his way by the fiery omega that had to eventually release the raven. The bald spectacle clad man only awaits his release courtesy of one Oswald Cobblepot.

Grateful to feel the ropes that once held him down fall to the floor, Strange lifts himself up from his previous confines in a graceful manner that would even make a trained ballerina envious.While he fixes the stubborn wrinkles that have found their way onto his pristine lab coat the annoyed alpha decides to interrupt the cuddling pack's moment. "If we can leave now, it would be great. Since i'm sure you all know that i'm a very wanted man." He chances a questioning look unto the group. Getting no response from his new amalgamation Strange speaks up once more, with a more serious tone stressing the need to get a move on. "It won't take long until there is someone busting down your door Mr. Cobblepot." 

At the mention of his name from the deranged alpha's mouth Oswald snakes his way out of the crushing clasp of bodies and strode towards him. Leaning forward to stare face to face with the doctor the raven gets a good look at the haughty and prepares his response when the tanner skinned alpha speaks up.

"Oswald. Step away from our good doctor. We need him alive if we're ever going to get the antidote." She says calmly but the demand can be heard from miles away. Fixing the bald male with a steely glare the fuller haired male steps aside allowing the doctor to lead the way. Waiting for the two alphas to leave the vicinity Oswald mumbles to himself of all the torturous things that he will do to his previous tormentor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~❓❓❓❓❓~~~~~~~~~~~

Making his way through the god awful streets of the Narrows, Ed goes through the well prepared speech that he had for the former fiancee of the famed detective Gordon. Pushing the abandon warehouse's heavy steal enforced doors open with ease the brunet searches the crowd for the deranged beta that he'd seen not only hours ago. Scanning the scene Ed's eyes catch the same platform that his brain had used to play tricks on him, scoffing to himself at the foolishness he continues on scouring the vicinity his eyes catch onto raven locks. Allowing his eyes to trail over the owner, his registers the telltale rouge colored smirk shot his way.

"I knew you'd be back. You just couldn't resist your thirst for knowledge." Deadpanning as her eyes shine with mischief, Lee makes her way to the now stilled brunet.

Snapping out of his temporary state of shock Ed locks dead onto the approaching woman. Pulling out the clue in the form of an light green letter, he meets the beta halfway. Fixing his lowered glasses to rest perfectly on the bridge of his nose, Ed with an bored and unimpressed drawl "No, as 'Tempting' as your offer sounds. I'm actually here to figure out why your name is on this riddle." Inquiring the deranged raven, the brunet pulls the note forward and with tightly gripping hands gives the letter to Lee. 

Snatching the note away, she skims through the words. Coming up with her answer she raises a unimpressed eyebrow and shoves the green tinted paper into the riddle loving male's chest. "Ed. My name isn't anywhere in here, the answer to your riddle is time." She says slowly as if speaking to a dimwitted person. Not liking the way she spoke to him, Ed takes the now crumpled up paper and shoves it back towards the unimpressed woman standing before him. "No, Lee. It's not Time. Did you notice that this riddle is written different?" He says with an excitement to him, as he fervently taps onto the wrinkled words. "Every starting letter of every new stanza, spells out" Tapping onto each letter as he spells out her name. 

"L.E.E. You're the clue." He says with a slight derange look in his eyes that match the beta's. Lee looks at Ed for a while and takes in his haggard appearance, eyes slightly bloodshot, hair in disarray, clothes or more like pajamas are wrinkled and seem to have gunk on the bottoms of his sweats, overall Ed looked like the poster child for the Narrows minus the dirty face. Leveling her judgmental gaze onto the curiously staring man, Lee feels her lips upturn a bit. "So, what? Just because my name so happens to be on a paper doesn't mean I have your answer." She awaits patiently for the brunet's response with an predator-like air to her.

"No. It doesn't." Ed admits, but the whole point to coming here was to try and the next clue. He knew that the Riddler and him had this whole charade of cat and mouse going on between them, and if he was being honest he often found the chase for his answer to be quite exhilarating it was like on big puzzle just for him to figure out by himself and he wouldn't have it any other way. "But. What it does mean, is that you know something at least." He says optimistic and anticipating the new piece to his new puzzle. 

Staring down at the alpha, the beta gets a brilliant idea. With her newly hatched out plan in mind she opens her mouth to weave the first webs needed for her ingenious plan. "Okay, Nygma i'll bite. So lets say I did have your 'clue'. What makes you think i'll give it to you?" She challenges and to her delight he takes her bait, hook line and sinker.

"I'm not asking for charity here Lee. You give me the clue and i'll give you one in return. A simple trade." He politely reiterates, seeing through the raven's ploy and countering it with his own. Taken off guard by the nerdy alpha's counter, Lee straighten out her features and with a unconvinced tone asks, "What could you possible offer me, Ed?" "Give me the clue and i'll give you mine." He swiftly says readying his paper that was stuffed in his sweats pocket for when the beta surly agreed to his terms. He waited with an unmoving air to him, it didn't take long for his offer to be accepted albeit reluctantly and suspiciously by the reformed femme.

"Alright i'll bite." Seeing the alpha reach into his pocket further, Lee adds on just to be safe. "But. We're going to take about this somewhere else." Turning abruptly on her long legs she strides away leaving a dubious following Ed in her tracks. 

Reaching their destination, Ed takes stock of the room. A dingy looking room (If it could be called that), florescent lighting that shone a murky light which only brought out the dust in the room out more, a ungodly amount of stacked boxes in the corner that for a brief moment sparked his interest but was soon switched out for the clean space amongst the chaos. Stepping into the cleaner part of the room, Ed notices the desk similar to the same one that he used to own during his time at the G.C.P.D. Brushing his hand across the cool metal desktop his eyes catch a messy stack of papers finding his interest being piqued the alpha slips the yellow edged paper into his hands and lets his eyes skirt thought the paper. "I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd step away from my desk." The cold voice snaps him out of his readings. 

Sighing out a remorseful breath, Ed puts the paper down where he found it and turns his attention onto the frustrated looking beta. "Nice. Set up you have here, Dr. Thompkins. Very. Cozy." He lightly remarks all the while leaning against the good doctor's rusting desk. Messing around with the few knickknacks scattered on the beta's desk the brainy alpha chances a glance at the detached woman and is sort of disappointed to find that her attention was elsewhere, leaning a off of the unstable metal,Ed clears his throat to get Lee's focus onto him. Feeling a bit vindictive when he sees the raven startle at the interruption his satisfaction is soon snatched away when the woman walks up to him and pushes him off of his perch. 

Steadying himself from his brief flop, Ed goes back to his perch with an aloofness to him as he watches the former doctor dig into her messy desk searching for god knows what. Sending unnoticed glares her way when her back was turned to him, Ed jumps up slightly when the object of his ire pops her head up and shoves something right into him causing him to release a very girlish yelp when he inevitably losses his balance and falls to the floor the item still in his grasp. Lifting his head up from its previous position on the floor the brunet growls lowly as he fixes the skewed spectacles on his face. "Was that really necessary?" He challenges trying to remind himself why he had to invoke the help of the reformed woman.

"No, but I wanted to do it. Serves you right, it's impolite to glare at people that are helping you." She mocks the prim and proper brunet. Missing the small growl that came from the man seated on the floor, Lee extends her hand palm out waiting the 'clue' that the alpha had offered in exchange for her help. "I gave you, your 'clue' now give me mine." Lee huffs out not wanting to be with Ed any longer than necessary, sure she needed him for her plans but right now he was really getting on her nerves. 

"Wait, I need to know that this is the real clue." Ed flatly supplies the waiting beta. Before he unravels the new puzzle piece Ed pulls out his previous piece hoping that it might help him with solving this new riddle. Opening what seems to be old envelope that had water stains on the packaging he slowly undoes the thin green string wrapped around the flap and pulls out the next riddle.

To his surprise it is not a riddle that greets him, Oh no, its something quite simple yet very incriminating that he'd found in that old yellowing package. Snapping his eyes onto the confused beta, Ed quickly stands up not caring for the way he almost loses balance from how fast he came up and with a cold unsettling steady voice, "What is this Lee?" He demands more than he questions. Holding up the filled syringe to the raven's face tosses the red substance filled container, but it is caught be an fast acting Lee, who has the audacity to growl out to him. "If you don't want to pay with your life, Nygma. I suggest you choose your next words wisely when I ask you, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The seething beta wraps her ashen white knuckles around her most precious possession. 

Blinking dumbly at the angered Lee, Ed switches his focus on the raven then the syrupy crimson substance back to Lee again. Putting two and two together the riddle loving alpha comes to the tough decision to just cut his losses and leave before something happened, that would put an dent in his search for answers. So with this in mind he turns on his heals and heads out of the 'office' not seeing any need to answer the dumb question he leaves. If only the former doctor would've just gotten the hint he would've been on his way back to his home, but she pulls him back with an alarmingly amount of ease and manhandles him to face her. "No, Ed you don't get to leave now!" She snarls out, as her dark eyes flash an startling red. 

Instead of letting this serve as a sign for the alpha to tread lightly while in the presence of the superhuman beta, Ed feels a rush of competitiveness through his body igniting an unlit fire within him. Eyes flashing an unsettling bright crimson before they change color to chestnut, the newly alight male snatches the apress hand off of himself. Taking the few step in between them needed to become face to face with the posturing femme, he unleashes a body shaking growl that makes the woman before him falter in her defiant stance. "I'm not the same drab old Edward Nygma from back then Lee. I've outgrown my old shy, awkward, and pathetic former self! I know now who I was always meant to be" pausing in his rant to stare down at the shocked Lee. "I AM THE RIDDLER! AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET YOU WALK AROUND HERE AND LOOK DOWN ON ME! BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU I DON'T NEED SOME 'MAGICAL' DRUG TO TELL ME WHO I REALLY AM." Ending his speech as cool as a cucumber the Riddler steps away from the frozen still beta before him.

Fixing his appearance in the foggy mirror leaned up against one of the tower of boxes on the far right corner. Straightening out his tie the RIddler does not catch the looming figure that is closing in on him, but he does register the cool tone of Lee. "Ed,"she tuts disapprovingly stalking slowly onto her prey, the raven only starts up when she's reached the newly knighted 'Riddler'. "I really wanted to do this as partners. But it seems that i'll just have to go with plan b." Lee says sadly as she pulls out the same syringe that caused this whole situation to surface up. Sure she had to admit posing as the Ed's hallucination in order to get him here was sort of a low blow but she did what she had to do to get what she wanted. 

Catching the glint of the silver needle through the mirror, he moves out of the way just missing the impending stab that followed after. Snapping his head to the red hued eyes, he gives the raven an 'why did you do that?' but was only met with the narrowing of eyes before she brings up her hand once more. Not wanting to revert to the old non-confrontational simpering alpha that he used to be, the Riddler lunges forward in attempt to pry the virus filled hypodermic from the deranged and vaporing femme. The two lithe forms engage themselves in an competitive game of tug of war, tossing one another into anything they could find to loosen the grip of their competitor. Boxes and whatever else that was in the way falls to the floor with a crashing sound during the struggle, Lee and Riddler find themselves joining the fallen item but not without the brunet catching the corner of the desk by the quick push of the raven during their descend. Ribs hitting the edge of the old metal slab that Lee called a desk, Riddler's breath catches in his throat at the sharp and all consuming pain that shoots through his system for only a moment before he's thrown back into the frey. Stopping himself from grabbing onto his bruised side the freed counterpart tries to roll way and gain an advantage on the winning beta, using his body weight to act as leverage as he tried to turn the tables he manages to switch positions with the elevated woman. 

Securing his place by digging his bony knees into the flailing legs and using his free hands to pry the needle out of the tight gripped hands holding it. Bringing up the blood colored container the personality smashes the glass into the floor watching with focused chestnut eyes as the thick liquid spreads out slowly on the concrete floor below them, feeling a sense of smugness flood his hyperactive senses the Riddler leans back to get the full view of the crush look that the woman was sure to have at the thwarted plan leaking out before her. Unknowingly loosening his grip on the thin wrist under him Ed preens at the shocked face below him, "I thought you said that you've changed. From where i'm sitting you still the same old goody two shoes from before." Taunting the disabled beta under him, Ed is far too consumed in the moment and mistakes the raven's shifting as her attempt to get free.

Feeling a slight prick on the back of his neck, the goading brunet's hand snaps onto the source of his pain. Letting his palm rest on the nook of his neck for only a few seconds, before bringing back the limb to inspect. Ed wears a look of absolute befuddlement as he takes in his droplet of blood resting in his palm, switching his confusion back onto the person underneath him he is greeted with an rouge colored face splitting smile. 

Pushing the shocked lanky alpha from underneath her, Lee brings the needle so that it is at eye level, sparing Ed a fleeting glance she turns her focus onto the glinting needle in her grasp. With rapt attention the raven's sights catches onto the sharp silver and how the high viscosity crimsoned virus trailed lazily down the syringe letting gravity run it course as the syrupy substance free fall to a splat on the floor. Mourning the life altering drug she turns her gaze onto the frozen brunet that seemed to also find the bloody substance quite mesmerizing. "And, you are just the same old awkward, nerdy and pathetic Ed from before. The only difference now is that you've found someone to feed into your ego. I bet you that just gets you all riled up. Having the mayor of Gotham and well known underground figure, fumble over themselves just to impress you." Lee snarls. As she approaches the man in question, she notices the quick shift in eye color at the brief mention of Oswald Cobblepot finding the clink in Ed's armor the raven readies her assault.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~❓❔❓❔❓~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eyes trailing the hypnotizing flowing river of the fallen virus,Ed's vision starts to falter. Watching in a silent panic as his sight slowly leaves him, he tries to focus onto a certain spot in the puddle to calm his overactive nerves. As he pays his attention onto the crimsoned liquid below him Ed watches with horror filled eyes as the virus starts to give way to new shapes, painting out a story out before his very eyes. The substance morphs into the first time he'd ever saw the raven, looking back fondly on that day Ed is shocked to find that the virus doesn't show the encounter from his nor from the Riddler's perspective but from the fair skinned raven's point of view.Engrossed by the crimsoned hued Oswald that is currently standing around waiting for detective Gordon with an invitation in his pale hands, Ed and his counterpart both feel a sudden rush of nervousness and yearning that didn't match their own emotions. But as soon as those emotions appear they are gone to both of the viewers relief, though the repose is soon gone as well when they are once again hit with another wave of feelings. This time it's dejection and chocked when the golden alpha doesn't show up not much after Ed makes his debut in the life of Oswald and suddenly a flood of weariness and alertness hit the duo. The crimsoned version of himself doesn't make the matter any better in fact his odd behavior only incites a much stronger surge of alertness in the raven. "If you would've just let me introduce ourselves we wouldn't have scared off our little bird so soon." the Riddler whispers to him as they stand on the sidelines as the figures change into other scenes from the story of the brunet and raven.

The sequence of their budding friendship passes in a blur, warming the scared and transforming alpha that has privy to the raven's deepest thoughts. He really should have known that these warm and fuzzy feelings weren't meant to last long but the duo were really hoping for the virus to just pass the more unsavory moments shared between them and the omega. Deep crimson hued eyes follow the ever changing shapes and forms of the viscous substance as they prepare to show Ed and the Riddler more, soon enough the stage is set and the bloody red actors go into their assigned roles. Seated in an empty set table, Oswald stares across from him lovingly. But to both of the culpable alpha's increasing shame the omega is staring at an empty chair the same chair that Ed had claimed as his own as he caries on what seems like a practiced speech to the vacant spot.

"Ed." For the first time the previously silent visions speak. At the raven's sweet if not only a bit strained voice the duo snap their heads towards the sound and are faced with the once spilt syrupy liquid floating around them trapping them with ever changing scenes. From the lone raven left with the cooling food as company to a frantic omega pacing the house calling in his men to search for Ed, then next to Oswald phoning the last people he'd ever think he would call for help the G.C.P.D. As the newly composed snippets float round him a voice that comes off as muffled and slightly distorted starts to say, "A man comes to a crossroads in his life." At this point in comes storming in an out of breath Ed who is soon rushed by the smaller male. Knowing what happens next Ed tries to turn away from the visions but no matter where he turns the virus follows him and shows him the kiss as the flood of love, devotion flows right through him leaving a stunned and frozen brunet to watch with regret as the next scene unfolds right before his very eyes. 

"And he has to make a choice." The words taunt him as he is forced to see his red hued double push the heartbroken omega away from him. Staring intently at the slumped raven Ed and the Riddler can both make out the way Oswald's once shinning eye dull from his sudden realization, and it isn't long before his former-self delivers the finishing blow to the already distraught omega. 

Rushing forward to quell his little bird's overwhelming emotions, the Riddler pushes past a forlorn Ed and goes to bring the figment into his arms. Reaching out his long arms to encircle the teary eyed bird the counterpart only gets to hold him for a split second before he disappears into a murky cloud of red. Trying his hardest to get the object of his affection back the torn alpha snaps his arms forward but his attempts are all for nothing because soon enough the next performance is set and ready to go. Staring forward at the newly formed set the Riddler tears away his unwavering gaze from the flowy forms but instead of face his container he looks down to the ground as a small self-depreciating smile finds its way onto his face. "You broke his heart,Ed." He whispers so low that the man in question had to strain his ears to make out what his hallucination said. 

The pair don't get long to delve further into the Riddler's accusation because soon after the words are said the murky figures start to act for their audience. Flashes of Oswald and Ed's encounters surround them going ten times the set pace as before, with spinning heads the alphan duo are left to be bystanders as their bloody counterpart interacts with their raven. Their eyes switch back and forth as they try to take in everything the virus is presenting to them, and soon after headache inducing speeds the visions slow down offering the two reprieve but also letting Ed and the Riddler process everything they have seen, 

"Does he chose safety and cowardice?" The voice clearer than sets forth the rhetoric. The question hits the two effecting Ed more than the Riddler, as the crimsoned figures morph into a scene that has haunted the two alpha's for a while now. Standing before them is Oswald and Luke both staring lovingly into each other's eyes as a small child runs up to couple only to be swooped up by a rounded omega. Ed has to cut back a whimper that has settled in his throat at the picture in front of him, sparing a glance to how his counterpart took this he is shocked to see that he is in the same state as himself if not worse. If Ed could use one word to describe the alpha before him he would say that he looked lost or maybe even go as far as to say he looked broken.

Unlike the other times when the fog would change forms this time is different. This time instead of the raven dispersing into a cloud of mist the virus' version of Oswald sets the child down gently and makes its way towards the two shattered brunets. 

Stopping in the middle of the two wrecked men the raven puts his warm and comforting hands on Ed's and the Riddler's cheeks, letting his palms act as an deterrent for the obvious crippling emotions that are flooding the pair's thoughts. Gently guiding the two to stare directly into the raven's understanding and unwavering gaze he waits until the duo is sharing eye contact with with before continuing on in a more clearer and adoring tone. "Or does he opt for courage and risk everything?" Oswald challenges the personalities, shifting slightly to the side he allows the two to see the next part in the virus' story. 

Playing out in such a slow manner is all that could've been if only Ed didn't meet Isabella that night and went straight home. The shared kiss, the small reverent touches only shared by lovers, him being the one that Oswald got dressed up for when they went on their first date, and the nail in the coffin him instead of Luke standing besides Oswald as they watched their child play. Bringing both Ed and the Riddler's faces back to him the hallucination of Oswald leans forward and kisses the two softly on their respective cheeks.

Pulling back deliberately the smaller male stares lovingly into both chocolate and chestnut when the two lean in to chase those plush lips they are halted by the slow shake of the raven's head. Gifting the awaiting brunets with a soft private smile, sea foam pale eyes are soon locked in on brown eyes as Oswald delivers the finishing blow. "I love you." It is as if those three words punched them right in the gut, losing their breath along with their composer the two forms of Ed leap forward to grab onto the fading raven. Landing one hand onto the smaller he disappears with the the cloud of flowly crimsoned mist and the duo is transported back to their same spot on the floor staring staight into the spilt virus below them.

Hearing the clink of approaching heels Ed defeatedly tilts his head up and blankly stares at the supposed reformed beta. "How did the virus show you the 'truth', Lee?" Inquiring with a shaky baritone, the brunet searches for what he just saw knowing already but wanting to be sure. 

"You know how when you die, they say your life just flashes before your eyes? Well it was kind of like that, but instead of dying I was reborn." She imparts onto the shook riddle loving brunet, that seems to take the information in greedily before nodding his head understandingly. "Okay." Is his retort, and soon enough the prim and proper man is standing at full height and is heading out the door. 

"Where do you think you're going, Ed?" Lee rushes out regretting wasting a perfectly viable virus on the nerdy man. She should've just used the damn virus on Jim instead of Ed in hopes of forming an alliance, Lee thinks to herself. 

"I'm going to take my chance and risk it all." Ed happily replies. With a sudden spring in his step the spectacle wearing man heads home to their little raven.  



	10. Let it all work out

Walking through the sodden underbelly of Gotham's underground, Oswald dubiously trails after the striding alphas. Eyes taking in all of the mold infested nooks and crannies of the surly rat infested, ill lit cesspool that Strange had so smartly chose to house the antivirus for the Alice Jervis virus. Faltering in his own step not because of fear but more of the abominable stench that permented the area, the raven stops for only a brief moment letting their entourage pass him up before following suit. Deep into his own cursing of the muggy trench the raven soon finds himself caught up to the group, coming to an sudden halt the soles of his shoes fail to catch onto the gripping concrete and soon enough the omega is slowly on his descent down to where he can be more acquainted with the ground. Preparing for his face to kiss the sweet dirty concrete under him, Oswald pulls out his hands to soften the blow but the meet and greet never happens.

Putting forth an strong effort the raven flutters his eyes open and comes face to face with the familiar chest of his boyfriend, tilting his gaze to his savior the smaller stares right into warm honeyed eyes. Feeling a burning blush creeping up on him Oswald tries to blink away the surprise on his face as he gives a small thank you to Luke. Held in the sinewy arms of the taller and slightly older man for a little bit too long the younger and much smaller starts to feel a subtle hint of restlessness settle deep in his gut, confused on his peculiar feeling he mournfully finds himself pulling away from his lover. Much to his luck he is soon called by Fish saving him from any further embarrassing actions whilst in the presence of his chosen alpha. 

On short legs Oswald hurriedly closes in on the two leading alphas. Settling himself right besides Mooney, the raven schools in his features to convey that of a regent ready to delegate with his council.

"Oswald I need you to help out our good friend doctor Strange. And please, refrain from attacking the poor man." Fish monotones as she shifts her piercing gaze towards the raven hetero-chromatic gaze relaying the consequences if her order isn't followed through. Having been on the other end of Fish's wrath Oswald switches his spot to where he is exactly posted by the round-rimmed glasses wearing alpha. Sending a quick glare before he skillfully sets his features into an imploring smile the raven awaits the bald male to lead the way. But the Strange seems to have had a different idea since he's made no move to leave, oh no in fact he seems to be enjoying the way that Oswald stars to grow restless. 

"Are we leaving, or are we going to just stand here like sitting ducks?" Finally giving into the bait that the good doctor so obviously set up, Oswald gestures for the alpha to lead the way. Much to his ever expanding ire, Strange lets out a short chuckle before his back is facing the smaller and he's off leaving a red with rage omega on his tracks. Having caught up with the good doctor, Oswald lets himself settle into a more leisure steps, which thankfully he did because as soon as he changed into his new found pace the leading man abruptly stops right in his tracks. 

Locking his pale eyes onto the clanking keys held firmly in tanned hands as they unlock the door before them, Oswald can't help but feel a bit of dread rush right through him only to settle in his gut as a constant alarm going off in his mind. Soon enough he has to go into the too white of a room, which only makes the bells ring even louder in his ears. To his chagrin the normally composed omega finds himself becoming increasingly alert and jumpy in the enclosed room. Far too caught up in his own uncalled for panic he doesn't see how dark eyes take him in with a analytical gaze. "If you wouldn't mind Mr. Cobblepot, but we must be going. We wouldn't want Ms.Mooney becoming vexed with us." Strange says in such a slow complicit. Though it does get the raven to start moving, it also adds more fuel to his frustration towards the former head psychiatrist of Arkham. "Look here, Doctor Strange" Spitting out the title "we may need you right now but it's only a matter of time before you'r'e not needed anymore. And when that time comes you better believe that i'll be there and repay you for your impeccable therapy sessions." Snapping out as his face contorts with his overflowing rage the steaming omega pushes the stunned alpha out of his way. 

In his haste to leave his previous tormentor alone, Oswald forgot the whole purpose in acting as chaperone for the demented doctor. Immediately stopping in his heavy strides the raven twists around and rushes to the unsupervised alpha, hoping that he didn't see his chance and decide to skip town. Sighing out in relief when his protesting limbs get a brake and when the cause of his impromptu sprint down the halls shows up, Oswald walks up on hurting legs next to an stoned faced Strange. 

Though the walk back was quite Oswald had no intention of speaking up and engaging in civil conversation with Strange any time now. "Mr.Cobblepot. I need you to know that as your care-provider during your stay at Arkham I had your best interest at heart." Seeming to have not caught onto the air around them Strange speaks up. Having had an unlimited amount of topics to choose from but picking the most sorest topic of them all the doctor is responded by a deep growl that isn't normal for an omega to emit piquing the alpha's interest. "Do tell me Mr.Cobblepot, how society welcomed you with open arms when they saw your new reformed-self?" Though most people would've taken the tone as uninterested Oswald heard the anticipation in his voice. 

Taking the slight pause in the raven's step as his answer the hairless man carries on. "Did Detective Gordon welcome you? Now that I had made you the epitome of an omega?" Stopping completely in his tracks, the omega snaps his neck so fast that Strange is surprised that it didn't snap. Setting his pale cool eyes onto dark soulless eyes Oswald fires off his rebuttal, "If 'THAT' is what an omega is expected to be then I don't want to be any part of it, What you did! Was make the sane, insane. So what does that say about your abilities as a doctor?" Dripping venom in his voice the raven gives Strange a self-satisfied look at the other's perturbed frown marring his face.After Oswald's challenge the walk back is pretty much silence with nothing else then the distant dripping sound and shuffling of feet to accompany them in their journey. 

From time to time Oswald would alternate his gaze from the bulky case held in Strange's grasp to the increasingly familiar figures up ahead, never failing in his pattern during their trek back to the group. It is when the vigilante raven's eyes are concentrated on the metallic cylinder that the pair has finally reached the others. 

"Pengy, what took you so long?" More playfully than curious, Barbara stalks her way up to the irritated raven sending a warning glare at the good doctor she takes Oswald away. Leading the omega to their pack-mates, the blonde omega can't help but feel worried for her little birdie friend's sudden change in attitude in such an short amount of time. Not having had to walk that long of the distance since the two omega were met by the others, Oswald is lead into the firm and soothing hug from one Ivy Pepper, soon being taken aside by a unusually shy Butch that delivers a brief but strong embrace. The raven is shifted between friends for quite sometime some taking longer than others, until he is delivered into the awaiting arms of his lover. 

Allowing himself to have been manhandled by the others Oswald is all the more content to melt into the warm, sturdy and comforting embrace of limbs that his alpha was offering to him, snuggling closer into the firm chest underneath him the raven starts to purr and release happy and content pheromones that the man below him takes in greedily. Feeling the warm breath fan over his locks right before the feeling is accompanied by a pair of smooth lips resting perfectly atop of his head. Soaking themselves in the formed bubble meant only for them, the pair is brought out of their shared moment by the awkwardly convenient cough placed right before his former boss decides to bring her umbrella boy in on their next course of action. "Pengy, be a dear and come over here. The doctor and I have a lot to discuss with you." The monotone giving off an oddly calm air to her, but knowing better not to be lulled into the false calm Oswald releases one shaky breath before turning his burning pale eyes onto Fish. 

"Of course Fish," turning to his awaiting lover "Luke if you'll excuse me Ms.Mooney and I have much to discuss." With that the raven shuffles his right foot so that it is facing away from the alpha ready to take him to the others at any moment. "Oh yeah, o-of course Oz." Stuttering out his answer Luke doesn't even get a minute to latch onto the elusive omega before he is gone, with golden eyes the lanky male locks onto the retreating form of his boyfriend sighing as the figure reached their destination Luke heads back to the group. 

Feeling the eyes focused on the back of himself, it takes everything in the raven's being not to turn around to reassure the nervous man he left behind but he's already came this far to turn back. Taking a deep breath Oswald steels himself in and continues on, mentally noting to himself to take the time to reassure the alpha when this is all over. 

"Mr.Cobblepot, it's so nice of you to join us." The disgraced doctor states dryly, giving the approaching omega a judgy once over.

"Oh No MR.Strange The Pleasures All Mine." Gritting out every last syllable out as though he had a personal vendetta against them,Oswald closes in the rest of the distance between the awaiting pair. 

"Now now boys. Lets play nice." tutting disapprovingly to the two posturing men before her, Fish takes charge and turns the focus onto much more important matters. "Now that we're all together, we can finally get out of this god awful sewer and carry out the next phase in our plan." At this the two previously bickering men straighten up and go about their tasks. Strange with securing the antivirus and ensuring that there were enough dosages to last for now until he could make more in a lab, and Oswald with wrangling in his fellow pack-mates and relaying the information to the others. As the two carry out their own tasks Fish is left to scope the place out, taking some of her well armed goons along with her just in case they so happen to run into trouble on their scouting mission.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~❓❔❓❔❓~~~~~~~~~~~

Making his way home was an easier said then done type of thing, sure he did deem the idea of walking back to the manner a far better option than staying with the delusional and manipulative beta but as he walks the darken streets of Gotham's slums he's starting to have second thoughts. Cringing slightly at the slumped body blocking his path, Ed hesitates briefly before allowing one large leg to go over the hopefully passed out form once the first limb is over the other soon follows after. Having successfully leaped over the potentially dead body Ed's morbid curiosity gets the better of him and his head is slowly turning letting his eyes roam over the unconscious cadaver looking for any signs of a crime but to his disappointment the man begins to stir, prompting the brunet to pick up his pace on his path home.

After some time wandering the dirt-ridden streets, Ed arrives at his shared home. Not even bothering to greet Olga in his pursuit, the now crimsoned eyed alpha hunts down the man that he loves. Scenting the air during his search trying to catch at least a hint of the omega fated for him, Ed's nose sniffs out the delicious scent that was solely Oswald's.

Letting his nose at as his guide the enlightened brunet is led to the waiting area. Thanking his heighten senses that was the calling card for all alphas, the witty alpha goes about his search for His omega. Shifting through the room Ed takes into account the lone chair set dead center of the room accompanied by some haphazardly thrown rope at its feet, eyes roaming the big puzzle set out before him the riddle loving man's eyes catch sight of Oswald's coat splayed across the love seat beside him.  
Closing in on the garb in an instant slightly tanned hands burrow themselves under the fabric starting their ascension towards the alpha's face. Now it wasn't normal for the prim and proper brunet to allow his instincts to take the reins over his actions but Ed found it oddly satisfying to indulge in such an act as the one he is currently partaking in.So with this in mind he lets himself nuzzle the charcoal jacket taking in lungfuls at a time of the dreamy mouth watering scent of his best friend all the while letting out his own scent letting the two smells infuse with one another, but let him tell you the scent that the freshly fallen snow and hint of peppermint mixed with his own coffee and earthy scent was like heaven on earth he could die right now and he'd go happily. 'But then we'd leave our little bird all alone with that, poor excuse of an alpha.' his counterpart chime in, popped that unrealistic bubble as soon as it took root. Alight with a new sense of purpose Ed lets that reminder act as fuel to his fire as he continues on his search for his one true love's whereabouts. 

Heading to his room, the newly reformed alpha waste no time with changing his tattered and dirtied clothes, and heads straight to his desk where his laptop is housed. Pulling out the slightly bulky piece of technology from its confines, Ed gets right to work in his tracking of the only person that saw him for him. 

Waiting the loading screen with such an anxiousness to him, Ed's mind starts to wander to newly found but not unwelcome thoughts. Granted he should of used his time waiting to do something productive such as changing out of his dank clothes, but he just couldn't find it in himself to tear himself away from the inviting and endorphin inducing visions playing out in his mind. Soon enough the page has loaded, showing just a small pale green dot flickering being the only indication to the brunet of the raven's location. Clicking on the icon, and watching impatiently as the page begins to buffer Ed pulls out his phone and proceeds to connect the two devices together. Once finished with setting up the bits of tech, the glasses-clad male finds that the pale bullet has expanded in size now accompanied by the name of streets but something about the position of the pale dot is sort of off to the brainy man. 

Shifting the mouse, Ed clicks onto the icon once more just to test out his theory. And once again the page is loading but much to his own relief it loads more faster than before. Just as he thought his little bird has taken to the underground, taking his phone from its resting place beside his laptop Ed downloads the location to his phone. Once programmed into his phone, Ed rushes out of the manner continuing on his hunt for his Oswald.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~🐟🐟🐟🐟🐟~~~~~~~~~~~  
Traveling down the dank, and musty corridors of Gotham's sewer, Fish leads he men on their scouting mission. Clutching her hand gun tightly as they are about to turn the corner, the tanned alpha turn to one of her men and signals for them to briefly scope out the place before they continued on. 

Dual-colored eyes are trained right on to the tall tanned sand haired beta that she had ordered to check out the place, but much to the former mob boss' irritation the man is shot dead center in his head. Watching as the now lifeless body falls to the floor with a silencing thud, "Shit." Fish hisses to herself allowing her growing aggression peek through before she quickly schools her expression into that of a calm general ready for war. Ordering her henchmen in rapid succession, the once dead alpha sends out a silent prayer that her little penguin will have heard the gunfire and had fled the assault to safety. 

Taking in a deep breath, Fish slowly if not shakily releases out the air in her lungs before the group joining in on the action. 

Shooting with such accuracy, Mooney only spare the falling bodies a small side glance before reloading her golden gun and continuing on her task. "Fish!" The panting and shaky voice of her favorite creation sounds of in her eye causing her to lose focus for only a second, but that seemed to be all it took for her current target to flee taking cover behind a wooden crate. Not letting the escaped target dislodge her from her streak, the alpha just shifts her focus onto someone else. "As you can see Oswald, i'm quite busy." Coolly stating as if the two were out on a walk and she had just brought up the day's weather, Fish pulls the trigger knocking her target down in an instant. Seeing as to how she had no current enemies within her sights the smaller turns her focus onto her creation. 

"That's why we thought you might need some help." Oswald replies as he briskly walks up to the alpha. Though the raven wants to hug his former boss he settles for a small sigh of relief that the spitfire woman wasn't hurt. 

Seeing the twitch in the pale hand that the raven had unknowingly extended out before stopping midway on its destination, Fish takes pity on the misunderstood man and engages the much needed embrace. Allowing herself focus on the slightly taller's steady breathing, while the raven focused on the unwounded limbs of the slightly shorter. Pulling away from the frighten and alert penguin, Fish flashes him a small reserved smile meant only for him to see before pulling away entirely. "Come on my little penguin, we must be heading back." With those words the petite woman walks away, leaving a stunned raven behind.

Walking past her group of henchmen, the lone alpha walks up to her creation's pack-mates. Stopping beside the nerdy and lanky alpha whose attention seemed to be solely on Oswald, Fish leans in closer startling the golden eyed man in the process. Chuckling to herself the smaller alpha whispers to the taller, "Hurry up," amused at the taller's small yelp the smaller clarifies for the superfied male "go to him." Those three words were all it took to get the alpha to spring into action, watching fondly as her former umbrella boy's lover strode on his two freakishly long limbs towards the omega that had won her heart. 

With everyone saddled up along with the antivirus safely secured in its case the group mixed with both alphas and omegas head out on their way to save the city of Gotham. Maneuvering through the dank and leaky maze called Gotham's underground, Fish leads the way with Dr.Strange right by her side. Seeming to have come at a crossroads the group decides to take a small break to gather their barrings before continuing on with their journey. 

But their break would not last long, for as soon as the gang is settling in and have started to let themselves the sound of shuffling feet occasionally hitting the cold wet ground below can be heard within the distance. Straightening up, the older alpha's hand rests confidently onto the holster of her gun prepared to defend the group if it came down to it. From the corner of her eye it would seem that everyone else had the same idea, approaching the alert alpha with their very own weapon on hand just in case a fight broke loose. 

Soon enough the tapping of wet shoes becomes much louder but that is not the thing that aroused Fish's suspicion, no it was instead the faint beeping that seemed to accompany the lone pair of tapping feet that had the sunkissed woman lowering her hand by just a bit. Having a fair idea on whom the interloper might be, Fish heads out before anyone (Oswald) can stop her. 

Turing the sharp corner to the right, where she heard the taps out the strongest the small fiery comes face to face with the exact opposite of who she was expecting to be right behind the corner. "Fish? What a surprise." The raspy baritone of her former acquaintance takes the normally prepared woman by storm. But not one to show weakness even if its in the form of surprise, she swiftly and with a certain type of elegance to her schools her face to as she proceeds to take in her old friend. 

Taking in the slightly worn out form, she notices that the paler male has put on some pounds. Raking her hetero-chromatic eyes onto the man's rounded red face fish can't help but notice that the man before her not only grew out his god-awful shaggy beard out but he also aged as well. 'And terribly at that' the alpha thinks to herself, causing a rare upturn of her lips to occur. 

"My goodness, Harvey, you look awful." Critiquing the paler alpha, Fish allows her the twitch of her lip to spread until she is smiling fondly at her friend from her former life as one of Gotham's most feared citizens. But her moment of fun comes to an end when her ears catch the incoming sounds of feet approaching the newly formed group, knowing who that person might be Fish straightens herself out losing her previous relaxed posture. 

Seeming to have noticed the lighting-speed change within his favorite criminal, Harvey tries to change the souring mood by speaking up. "Its good to see you too." Huffing out a slight laugh he can see from his peripheral his partner starting to get antsy, wanting to defuse the situation before it had anytime to escalate the older alpha speaks up once more cringing slightly at how awkward this has all become. "We just want Strange, you can walk away." Having already caught a small whiff of the other alpha on Fish, Harvey tries to negotiate. Honestly if you were to ask him today in the morning what his plans were for today he would have quickly replied 'Go to work, then drown himself in some sweet sweet liquor.' but no today had to be the day that everything went straight to hell. 

Becoming more on edge when Fish's former umbrella boy joins in on the already unsteady meeting. Harvey chances a glance to his partner, finding that the flaxen haired male has started to shift around a bit seeming ready to pounce at any given moment. Not wanting to have the situation escalate to something that could've been avoided the much calmer detective speaks up once more hoping that his friendship with at least two of the current occupants in the room will help in his placating. "Yeah?" Dumbly inquiring the heavy set male, cringes slightly at how unsure and shaky his voice had came out. 

Not seeming to have given her longtime friend's offer any consideration, Fish turns her sole attention onto the newly joined member. "Oswald." She says slowly wanting her little penguin to fully get a grasp on how dangerous this whole situation is, "Its so nice of you to join us, but as you can see i'm quite busy right now. So 'Run' along and head back to the others." Not being one to use her secondary gender over her little bird, Fish lets the command seep deep into the bones of her creation hoping that he would listen and head back to safety. At the thought of safety the petite woman can't help but face-palm at her carelessness, she let the two most well-known members of the G.C.P.D in on the fact that there were other's. So much for her original plan of denial, but saying that she was only taking a nightly stroll. 

Mentally preparing herself for the inevitable outcomes, the stylish alpha's mind supplies her with this, she much rather go down with a fight rather than letting the two men cuff them and haul them off to Blackgate the first chance that they get. With her mind made up the stone cold femme turns her attention onto her fellow alpha, but upon looking at the pair she notices something is aerie. 

Letting her assessing gaze land onto the flaxen haired alpha before her, her eyes trail up and down the jittery form. Finally her two toned eyes land onto what she was expecting to be baby blues but are instead a deep blood red eyes that seem to be running back and forth until landing onto her little penguin. At this action Fish believes that her decision is her best choice, at least if they fight Oswald will have a chance to escape, turning her eyes onto her unusual friend from a lifetime ago the formerly deceased crime boss gives her answer. 

"Uh,No." Quickly brushing of the pang of sympathy that rang through her when Harvey deflated, Fish turns her back to the two detectives and with the quickness that would make a cheetah jealous snags up Oswald's hand attempting to make a quick escape. "Fish, I know that in your own sick twisted way, you love this city. And Gotham is bleeding out, we need that dirt bag to fix it." Pleading to his favorite criminal hoping to appeal to her love for the city in order to get Strange.

"This 'dirt bag' is Gotham's only salvation." The cool uninterested voice of the currently most sought after doctor in all of Gotham sounds off causing everyone to draw their attention toward the doctor. With Strange's grand entrance, Fish watches her plan of a quick escape burn right before her very eyes. 

The focus was on Strange of only a split second before the all encompassing growl sounds off within the small hall that they were currently standing in. "ENOUGH TALKING. HAND HIM OVER." Gordon snaps at Fish already had have enough of the shorter alpha's noncompliance. "He has it. Its in his eyes. He has it." The breathless whisper deafens the antsy atmosphere, resulting with the man in question turning his bloody pools onto the fascinated man. 

Watching as the infected alpha closes in on the doctor, Fish is reminded of a lion stalking its prey. But her observing had to be cut short since a dead Strange is no good, she lets go of her hold on the raven hoping that the damn omega would at least have some type of self-perseverance today. 

"Jim, is it true? Are you infected?" The small broken off voice of the only omega in the room is what halts her in her tracks. Snapping her head towards the lone omega, she is stunned to find that the raven is exuding such confidence that she pulls back on her ire.

The question stuns Jim for a second, why would Cobblepot be worried about him? After everything he put him through? He used the omega without a second thought and when the raven came to him for anything he'd always send him away more defeated than the last time. So why should it matter to Cobblepot whether or not he was infected with the Alice Tetch Virus, he sure in the hell wouldn't care if the shoe was on the other foot. He guesses what Lee said about the virus was true his eyes were finally open to how badly he had treated the raven, the same raven that stuck his neck out for him time and time again, the same raven that considered him a friend. 'MURDERER!' the voices within his head seethe.

"Tell me James, how does it feel?" The sick, perverse doctor questions completely stopping the golden detective from calming down. "Like its taking all of my willpower not to kill you." He sneers followed out by a menacing rumble from deep within his chest. Accomplishing his desired reaction, Gordon charges forward in hopes of capturing the demented alpha, but the smell of distressed omega makes him falter in his plan to maim the bald man standing not even four paces from him. But the falter is short lived by the sarcastic remark coming from Strange. 

"Harvey, do we really need Strange for the antivirus?" Clearly challenging the bald alpha even though his inquiry was directed to his partner. The infected man slowly makes his way forward. 

Not liking the way that Detective Gordon was posturing and puffing out his chest clearly challenging her asset the smallest alpha steps forward creating a barrier between Oswald and the feral Gordon. Seeing this action as a threat the on guard man snaps his focus onto the tanned skinned femme, "Fish, if you don't step back right now, i'll shoot you and these two nimrods. Right here. RIGHT NOW!" Growling a mighty roar. He awaits the older's next actions carefully as he draws his shoulders back tight as a bowstring ready to carry out his threat if needed. The sunkissed woman does not budge in fact if he didn't know any better he would've thought that his threat only added more fuel to the fiery woman's fire, so with no other choice he pulls out his revolver checking the clip quickly to ensure that he had enough bullets to last him this kill and any future ones he clocks the gun back aiming the nuzzle of the gun right for Fish's head.


	11. Her Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching for his friend, Ed soon finds himself coming face to face with some unwanted truth. How will the newly reformed brunet take this?
> 
> Held at gunpoint by the good detective James Gordon, Oswald is forced to compromise. Will the infected Detective agree to this and let Oswald walk away with his life or will this be the end of our favorite penguin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a fat minute since I've last posted!! Writers block really sucks but it would seem that I've gotten out of my funk and i'm ready to write some more. 
> 
> Thank you for coming back and following my fanfic, also I really appreciate the kudos; 85!! 🤩🤩

What in the heck was Oswald doing in the sewer? Is the constant question that rings off in Ed's mind, he would've thought that the luxury loving omega would rather die than be caught dead in the dank, filthy and humid corridors of Gotham's sewers. Occasionally taking in the germ filled halls on his expedition to find Oswald, Ed spent most of his time with his eyes glued right onto his phone allowing the forest green dot act as his guide. 

He's spent what seems like hours searching for his little bird that now he is starting to believe that maybe he miscalculated. 'Impossible, I double checked it. The program isn't wrong maybe its just you.' his mind chimes in but the voice did have a point maybe he went down the wrong tunnel. Poking his head up from its previous slouched position, Ed takes a look around allowing his new heighten senses to act as his guide. Stuffing his phone into his pocket he continues on his hunt for his fated mate. 

Maybe relying solely on his senses was a bad idea, heck for all he knew he might just be on the complete opposite side of Oswald. Snatching his cellphone out from its snug little spot in his pocket, Ed pulls up the app that he had programmed into his phone. Growing more impatient as the seconds tick by. His program still buffering, the alpha unknowingly starts to scent the air subconsciously hoping to catch just a hint of the raven's mouth watering scent. But to no avail he catches no hint of Oswald but what he does catch in his search is the repulsive smell that he has long since associated with, Luke. 

Knowing that following the headache inducing scent would be his safest bet, Ed lets his nose once again lead the way this time having his tracker help him along the way. The perfect combination of nature and science helping him in his search for his beloved. 

Its taken countless of precious minutes scenting the dank enclosure, but he soon finds himself closing in on that precious sea foam green dot signifying that all of his effort put into his search for the raven wasn't in vain. Having already lost the patients needed to coolly approach his best friend turned potential love interest, Ed sprints the rest of the remaining distance between them. Previous plans of striding confidently towards the omega only to snatch him into a loving embrace, long forgotten now the only thought that runs through the genius' head is Oswald and nothing else, he can make the rest up as he goes.

Sharply turning the corner, not even allowing his feet a moment of reprieve when they reach the other side. Ed finds himself stumbling upon a very intense moment. Right before his very eyes is none other than the golden boy James Gordon the very man that sent him to rot away in Arkham (if it weren't for Oswald's interference), the same man that for sometime was Oswald's object of affection. Just seeing the man made Ed's blood boil to the point that all he saw was red, not even taking in the situation as a whole the now blinded brunet lunges forward. His newly acquired heighten senses giving him more force in his step, it doesn't take but a millisecond before Ed comes face to face with his supposed 'Love Rival'. 

"Woah, Woah. When did Nygma get here?" The confused tone comes from the burly man that is not even a few feet away from him. But it is not enough to distract the dead set focus that the brainy brunet is currently displaying. Seeming to have caught onto that, Harvey goes for a less subtle form of diversion. 

"Oswald! Get your boyfriend, before something bad happens." At Harvey's assumption, Ed perks up if he had a tail it would surly be wagging by how happy those four words made him. 'See its not just us! Everyone else sees it too, now all we need to do is get our little bird to see it again.' his counterpart sounds off right besides him voice filled with determination that gives Ed the confidence to step aside from Gordon.

Speaking of Oswald, Ed turns his head around in search for the raven that stole his heart away. His chocolate and walnut colored eyes spot, a tuff of fluffy dark hair before his view is obscured by the same alpha that had taken the love of his life away during their shared moment in the confines of his room not even hours ago. At the clash of the two sets of hetero-chromatic eyes the reformed brunet has to stifle a challenging growl but he does nothing to prevent his scent from spiking and changing from coffee and cinnamon to the pungent scent of rancid spices and burnt coffee grounds, relishing in the way the older's nose scrunches up in distaste. 

"Oh, how nice of your Friend to join us, Oswald." The smaller yet more higher alpha completely ignores Ed in favor of taking his little bird's attention off of him. There is hushed whispers afterwards so light that not even he with is new senses can hear except for the brief murmers. Not liking the bits that he can make out the riddle loving alpha steps forward wanting to tear Oswald away from Mooney. He is instead met with the same man that was within choking distance not even minutes ago, who has the gull to act all high and mighty despite his obvious disheveled appearance. 

"What are you doing here Nygma." Spitting out his surname as if just saying the brunet's name was a deadly and unforgivable sin. "James. Gordon." Ed clipped tone was so sharp that it could cut through diamonds but apparently not through the good detective's uncaring demeanor, since the brunet is left completely ignored. 

"As I was saying before I was Interrupted." The jab only seems to add fuel to Ed's ever growing ire, but Jim pays no mind to the fuming man as he turns his body slightly away and reengages with his previous audience. "Give us back Strange, and you can walk away with your lives. Sound good?" The question being more of a threat of what was to come if the tanned alpha did not agree to his terms, and how he was just itching to carry out his threat 'Gotham will be better off without the lot of them.' . Just the thought of purging his city of such filth brought the sandy locked male a odd sense of longing to resonate throughout his entire being, resulting in his already tight grip to tighten once more around his gun. 

Catching a whiff of longing mixed with the obviously concerning scent of blood-lust marring the originally earthy smelling alpha, Oswald steps forward to diffuse the escalating situation unknowingly allowing his best friend to rake his duo-colored eyes greedily over his pale form. Feeling grateful of his omgean nature knowing that his sweet scent will gain him some leeway with the group of increasingly agitated alphas when he voices his own (And much more reasonable) terms. With his plan in mind Oswald slowly walks forward as to not startle the already on edge alpha into attacking him, instead the raven slowly makes his way into the limelight waiting patiently for the others to acknowledge him. As he waits, the fair skinned omega deliberately releases submissive pheromones, inwardly smirking when he notices the resident alphas slowly relax and lock their eyes right onto him. 

"Or.." The raven drawls out, enjoying the way everyone sans Fish unintentionally lean in closer. "We can talk like adults and figure this out. I'm sure there is enough Hugo Strange to go around." Pausing briefly, the smallest male takes a quick inventory on everyone's reaction to his words. Liking what he finds the newly confident raven finds a smirk slide its way onto his face as he closes in the distance between himself and the currently infected alpha. 

"I'm positive we can work something out with our good doctor." Coming face to face with the taller male, the shorter man sends a small imploring smile the detective's way, seeing the microscopic shift within his friend Oswald eases. "And I assure you, you'll be the first one we'll issue the cure to. You have my word, friend." Looking up through his long thick eyelashes at Gordon, Oswald lets a small private smile worm its way onto his mouth. He stand there for a while before he pulls away and makes his way back to Fish subtly showing the alpha were his loyalty lies. 

"Okay, we'll do it your way. But if I smell something fishy I won't hesitate to kill you and take Strange with me." Jim begrudgingly agrees to the new set of terms, loosing up his grip on his sliver revolver. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the added weight the gun now holds (Which wasn't there before) the sandy haired man twist his torso and slips his gun into its holster, glad to rid himself of the weight he huffs to himself at his sudden switch in viewpoints. Resuming back into position, soft blue eyes clash onto pale greenish blue eyes. Soon enough a small awkward upturn of lips form on his face before he remembers himself and turns away making his way back to his partner. 

He knows deep down that he has no right nor any claim on the raven, but logic didn't matter now what did matter though was the way Oswald had outright flirted with the 'Golden boy' the damn 'Boy scout' named James Gordon. Sure he too was hanging off of every word the omega had said as soon as he stepped up and took control 'like the perfect mate' and he knew that the raven was just working with what he had but the fire dwelling within his heart wouldn't be snuffed out with just that, oh no the only way to do that was to either challenge the golden boy and ruin all that his soulmate worked for. 'Or we can show him who our little bird really loves?' his accomplice supplies. Liking the sound of this option and finding no possible backlash from doing so, in fact if this really worked it could also help him in his pursuit of whisking the omega away from Luke. 

'This could actually work.' Ed thinks to himself. Having already chose his next course of action the brunet purposely strides forward until his little bird is within reach. 

"Oswald-" Is all he gets out. "Oz!" And just like that his chance to show Jim who held Oswald's heart was snatched away right before his very eyes. Forced to watch as the love of his life gets drawn into a all consuming embrace, Ed tries to pull his eyes away but his eyes won't allow him to not drift his sights from his chosen. He'd much rather be tortured and have all of his teeth yanked out of his mouth than watch another moment of his little bird become putty in the hands of someone that is not him. 

And its as if the fates had heard his inner turmoil and decided amongst themselves to laugh at his pain. Dishing out the final blows in the form of a small kiss to the crown of the raven's head resulting in Oswald releasing a small but resonating content purr as he nuzzled deeper into the firm chest set out before him. Feeling his stomach drop and all of the air leave his lungs immediately, Ed struggles to compose himself but he finds that he just can't or that he just doesn't want to. 

"Oz, i'm so glad that you're okay." The relief is muffled by the silky locks that Luke is currently speaking into, but he doesn't seem to care far more content to just have his lover in his arms safe and unharmed.Albeit reluctantly Luke pulls away from the anchoring embrace and begins to rake his golden eyes over Oswald assessing the raven for any signs of ill treatment during his absence. Finding nothing but a small scratch on the corner of Oswald's pale eyes, Luke feels a burst of protectiveness wash right through him wanting nothing more than to find the one responsible for the red blemish.

But his feeling will have to put aside for right now since there are far more dire problems do deal with right now, so shoving his instincts to defend his lover away for later Luke turns to the three new alphas. Letting his glowing amber orbs, eye the men in question he finds that all three are one edge (For varies of reasons) feeling his interest pique at this Luke turns slightly to face the femme that they came with for further questioning. As soon as he turns to face her his glowing golden eyes clash onto mixed colored eyes and he is left completely left paralyzed by the intensity of those pools that seem to hold a sense of resignation that made the brunet dread what was to come.

"Now that we've come to an agreement, i'll take my leave." The words are curt and ice cold as Fish spoke to the two detectives, before turning her eyes onto the two lovers skipping over Ed in the process. ''And as much as I love this whole reunion between lovers. I'd much rather switch scenery the whole meeting in the sewer is quite unhygienic."Using the same curtness as before but this time lacking in the icy-ness, Fish grabs hold onto the two that she had came with and waltz her way back to the others leaving a slightly flustered Luke trailing right behind her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~🐟🐟🐟🐟🐟~~~~~~~~~~~

God her plan was falling apart right before her very eyes, the whole point to going through the sewers was to ensure that the G.C.P.D or anybody that was searching for Strange would find them. Her whole plan was to sneak into Strange's lab nab the anti-virus and gain the upper hand all while snatching Gotham away right from under everyone's noses, but as soon as the damn plan was finally working out they had to bump right into the very people they were avoiding. If she knew that this was, what was going to happen she would've just waltzed her way down the streets of Gotham in all of her dramatic fashion and declared her intentions on national television, sure as hell would've been far better than how everything was panning out right now. 

Marching her way back towards the thankfully patiently waiting group, Fish loosens her grip on the key to all f this mess whist still squeezing the pale appendage of her little fledgling. Seeing the good doctor stumble and struggle to regain his footing brought a small proud smile onto her face, she didn't forget about the ill treatment that man had put her penguin through during his stay at Arkham. The tug of her hand makes her snap her attention right back on her little trouble maker once again, sure she felt a sense of pride bloom within her chest at how well the raven handled the situation back there but he could've gotten hurt and ended up adding more onto her ever-growing work load.

"Oswald. Why did you think it was the right decision to challenge me in front of the enemy when I had everything under control?" She snaps out to the slightly taller man. What she gets as a response to her frustration laced inquiry is a harsh chuckle adding more onto her already diminishing temper, not wanting to say something that was sure to hurt the man's feelings Fish settles for glaring down at Oswald (which was surprising since the woman is shorter than him). 

"What's so funny, Oswald?" Her voice sharp as a blade and her eyes glowing red warning the omega to tread carefully. 

"I just find it funny how I was the one that save our lives back there. Because if you didn't notice our lives were in danger!" Breathing heavily as his face turns red due to his frustration. Oswald takes a shuttering breath in as he begins to lift his gaze right onto one honeyed and one icy blue eye. "he had a gun to your head, Fish." The words sound so defeated, so small and that is enough to have the usually icy hearted alpha pausing in her frustration. 

Having heard the same thing that she heard, Luke and surprisingly Ed step up. Though it is Luke in the end that makes it to Oswald bringing his hand and interlocking it with the smaller's paler appendage. Ed's steps falter for a brief moment when Luke makes it to the raven and stop entirely when the couple hold hands relying on on another for comfort and support, turning back as quickly as he could to save face he holds an somber and ghostly pale expression as he awaits the verdict. 

"We'll talk about this when we get home, my little penguin." Slipping in the endearment to show the raven that she was no longer angered by him. 

"Oh! We're leaving already?" The mock pout that Barbra flashed to the older femme was rewarded with a sharp and icy glare, before the older briskly strides right pass her. "Ouch." The blonde not knowing when to quit, saunters her way to the two lovers followed by the rest of Oswald's pack hot on her tail. 

"Pengy, where were you? You had us all worried!" She rushes the male omega but stops before she can tackle the poor raven and brunet pair. Cobalt eyes catching sight of the small scratch under her penguin's pale doey eyes, Barbara lifts her thin arms and rest her palm right onto the raven's cheek rubbing her thumb over the irritated patch of skin. 

"Pengy, we're glad your safe." The gruff voice of Tabitha snap the two omegas out of their tender moment. The two turn their eyes onto the tanner femme and take the telltale signs of uneasiness evident on her person. With a small but fond smile finding its way onto pale pink lips, Oswald slowly lets go of the warm hand of his lover and as the three make their way to their fellow pack-mates. 

While the group gather amongst one another, bringing the raven forward and each taking their turn assessing him Ed just stands on the sidelines watching his fated being jostled around and touched. Feeling the now familiar boiling in his blood at the public display of affection, the brainy alpha has to hold back the rumbling that has settled in his gut imploring him to strode over there and take Oswald into his arms so that he can offer comfort and soft touches but he can't and its slowly killing him. 'Maybe it would've been a better idea to have just stayed with Lee instead?' he finds himself deprecatingly thinking to himself but just like the voice of logic that the Riddler has surprisingly been. 'Then who would've been the one to distract Jim? You saw it too didin't you, he had a gun aimed at them! If you stayed with Lee then our little bird could've been killed.' the retort is anything but calm and complacent. 

"We really need to get going." The annoyed voice of Jim being his saving grace (He begrudgingly admits) and everyone gets a move on not wanting to engage any further with the irate alpha detective. 

The walk through the dank and moldy sewers is a quite one for the three newly added group members, but the other members sans two seem to have no qualms with filling the silence with ramblings as they make their way back home. Thankfully Strange knew some short cuts and they would be back at the manor in no time.

As Fish walks down the putrid smelling corridors of Gotham's sewers, her senses begin to go haywire suddenly becoming alight with a sense of urgency the petite former mob boss turned sick experiment picks up her pace leaving her group struggling to keep up with her. Waiting for Oswald and the others to catch up Mooney takes the time to get her bearings, catching her fast paced breathing the sunkissed mob boss hears the sound of shuffling feet coming her way. 

"Fish, what's wrong?" The slow huffs of breath is what catches Fish's attention first. But it is the hunched over slim form of Oswald that sparks the pang of guilt that rushes over her at the sight of her concerned little umbrella boy. Shaking off the unusual feelings, Mooney turns her body fully towards the panting omega and waves off his worries with only a few words. 

"Everything is 'Fine', Oswald." Though she could've worded this better, the alpha just couldn't sake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen 'It might not be right now but something big is coming'. But her eloquent words had no affect on the paler male, by the way his thin brows furrow slightly in contemplation the tanner can tell her words only made the omega even more worried. Not wanting to deal this anymore Fish walks into the fair-skinned omega's personal space and lets a small and rare smile shift onto her lips and repeats her previous words to her greatest creation once more. 

"Hmm." The unconvinced hum that Oswald releases is all she gets, and for that she is marginally grateful for that. Making a tactful retreat from her penguin before he can question her further, the alpha slides away and marches on wanting to go back to her inner monologue on how sketchy this whole situation seemed. 

Though it may seem like all of her paranoia was not all for naught. Because as soon as they turn the corner the whole group is assaulted with the image of a whole platoon that consisted of men and women decked out in midnight black kevlar suits topped off with a sturdy looking vest in various shades of black. But one thing that both alphas and betas had in common was that they were all toting around military grade weaponry, strapped and ready to go at any given second. 

Ducking her head away from the incoming guards, Fish rushes back to warn the others. She doesn't even get to take three strides before she is confronted with her group, feeling her heart rate speed up at the prospect of losing any of her pseudo-pack in the obviously unavoidable fight between the fully equipped platoon fish rushes the unsuspecting bunch. Warning them was the only thing on her mind right now, she can worry about the incoming battle later but she really needed to make sure that they were ready so that they won't be caught off guard because right now the bunch of alphas and omegas were sitting ducks right now. 

Her plan to warn the others is cut short though not by the awaiting enemy but by Edward Nygma out of all people, the previously silent and reserved alpha speaks up in the most even and calm tone that completely contradicting the words that fall out of his thin lips. "There are others here." Sniffing the air around him the brunet's face contorts in disgust at the mixed scents of hostile alphas and betas. She doesn't know if she just imagined it or if what her enhanced eyes actually caught sight of Ed's slightly different colored eyes flashing the very same blood red that Gordon was currently sporting. 

"What the hell do you mean, 'There are others' ?" Her former right hand man seethes quietly, letting his head rotate around the room as he tries to scope out for anybody else in their vicinity. 

Not appreciating the tone that is coming off of the stout omega one bit, Ed looms over Butch with his facial features twisting and morphing into a glare full of hate and annoyance. "You know exactly what I mean. Or are you too dense to get that? do I have to explain it to you?" The challenge is spat right into Butch's face and is sealed with a sly fox-like smirk. Though the majority of the group (Butch's pack-mates) were served a large heap of animosity that they gladly directed towards the smirking alpha, Butch not being one to let others fight his battles for him and especially the long awaited battle between the man that ruined his relationship with Oswald. Stepping even closer Butch successfully invades the taller's space, tilting his head up so that he can face the alpha head on. 

"That's pretty rich coming from the G.C.P.D's mindless lackey. Pathetic Ed always trotting after Gordon and all the other detectives like a good little dog, begging for scraps." Spitting out the venomous words the blue eyed omega levels the brunet with the same disgusted look that Ed was sporting. Slightly taken aback by the rebuttal, Ed is brought back to his time as the police department's forensics scientist but the screeching voice of the Riddler snaps him back. The two are so close together that they could feel the heated breath that comes out from each of their own huffs of anger, feeling grossed out by this though he does nothing about it and ignores the queasy feeling forming in his gut in favor of the flyting. "HA!" The laugh lacks any humor but doesn't lack any of the condescension. "Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? Your whole 'gang' career has been you taking orders, wagging your own tail just waiting for your 'Masters' ' next orders! First it was Fish, then Oswald and now it's her!" Pointing his thin pale finger towards the other brunette, that was currently standing next to Barbara and Ivy. 

It is when he hears his name that Oswald step forward, upset that he has to yell at the two but also fuming by Ed's implications. The raven steps into the battling males space readying himself for the ticking time bomb that is this argument is bound to unravel. 

"WELL AT LEAST I HAVE PEOPLE THAT ENJOY MY COMPANY! CAN YOU SAY THE SAME FOR YOURSELF, I MEAN COME ON NAME ANYBODY IN THIS ROOM EXCEPT FOR OSWALD THAT YOU CAN HONESTLY SAY LIKES YOU!" Spewing the first thing that his hurt soul offered, Butch throws the rhetorical question straight into the friend stealing alpha's face. Not entirely finished with tirade of insults, I mean c'mon the omega has been waiting forever for this moment and while he was awaiting this certain point in time he's had time to think up a couple of good points. "What's taking so long, Eddy?" Using the brunet's silence as the perfect opportunity to answer the rhetoric. 

"You're-" the not fully formed sentence is paused due to the distanced and approaching footfalls of their enemy. Cursing to themselves the three grouped men disperse making way for the fight that they had hopefully wished to avoid but were too blinded by jealous rage to carry out a plan. Turning to their respective corners gripping the weapons that would level them marginally to the fully equipped trained mercenaries that were dreadfully their foe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~❓❔❓❔❓~~~~~~~~~~~

Chancing a quick glance that soon turned into a lingering look filled with longing, Ed's eyes drink up the man that snatched up his heart. Pale nimble fingers curl beautifully around the trigger ready to rain down bullets with just the twitch of a finger. One chocolate and chestnut eye roam freely taking in everything Oswald had to offer but his ogling session is cut short by the heavier and closer footfalls.

The confrontation goes off in an instant. There was no shared sneers when the enemy snuck up on them, no clash of hatred laced glares, nothing but the cocking of the of their guns followed by the rain of bullets. Taking down whatever and whomever they saw as an obstacle, diving hastily to anything they could find to take cover .

Grunting as his body landed hard on the floor Ed's body shoots right up not letting the lightheaded-ness and protesting rib impair his self-preservation. Aiming his own gun to a dark haired beta that was too busy firing off his own gun to notice the trained spectacle eyes until it was too late. The beta doesn't have enough time to process the shooting pain before the life leaves his dark brown eyes causing them to turn a murky color and his once living body crumbles into a heap on the floor as a shower of bullets pass through him. 

Turing his gun onto the next victim Ed's dual-colored eyes scan the field rapidly calculating the next move before his own body can react, he's like a man possessed. He has the virus that is currently flowing through his veins to thank for that, 'We're on a roll!' his partner in crime boasts while the alpha shoots rapidly through the enemy-ridden space. 

Eyes flashing a dangerous crimson hue, the infected alpha turns his attention for just a second to his intended and his breath hitches at the sight. Pale eyes focused solely on the task at hand (Which so happens to be murder), fair-skinned fingers tightening then loosening only to tighten once more the action so hypnotic that the brunet doesn't notice the approaching foe. He does notice the raven-haired omega snap his body towards him and aim with such deadly precision at him. Enhanced eyes following the bullet and much to his relief the steel passes right by him hitting the woman stalking towards him. 

Fierce sea-foam eyes land onto him, the contact causes a shiver to run up and down Ed's spine. "Pay attention, Ed!" The panic is evident in the smaller's tone but he doesn't comment on it, not that he could anyway since the omega turns away from him switching his focus on more dire matters. 

The battle goes on for a while, the hail of bullets both friendly and foe with small pauses in between as they reloaded their weapons only to pop up again with vigor hoping to gain the advantage on this never-ending war-front. It isn't until the odds suddenly start to turn to their favor that they start to pull away from the safety of the crates that had once offered cover. 

The thought of coolly striding down the battlefield as you blast your opponent down is way too over-exaggerated in modern cinema, because the reality of it all was like this; rushing awkwardly though a small corridor as you fire off your gun hoping that your shot will at least hit someone as you run back to cover not wanting for your enemy to get a hit on you. Ed curses under his breath when he goes to reload and finds that he's ran out of ammo, feeling a body slide ungracefully next to him the brunet releases a deep breath trying to regain his composure but the harsh panting isn't really helping him one bit. 

"CAN YOU BE QUITE FOR JUST A MINUTE." He snaps to the other occupant next to him. "Oh shut up Nygma." The dulled tone of his rival sounds off, the good Detective Gordon's baby blues flash an offly familiar crimson before settling back into the usual blue hued eyes that made Ed want to commit homicide. Finding his own brown eyes shifting into the bloody color that Gordon donned not only seconds ago, Ed shifts his whole body towards the shorter alpha and lets a grizzly growl reverberate throughout his taller frame. The shock is clearly written all over the detective's face but instead of back down and show submission Gordon's own eyes change into the same color as Ed's but the incoming bullets diverts the two's attention before anything can come out of this heated clash much to Ed's disappointment. 

Gordon is the first to head out of their hiding spot, but Ed makes no move to follow after. What damage can he do, without any ammo? He'd basically be a walking, breathing target begging to be shot 'An easy kill.' his brain supplies. 

Alone with nothing but his own mind as company , the glasses-clad male begins to take stock of his surroundings not being one for dilly dallying. His eyes scan through the crates around him looking for anything that could be used as a weapon so that he can rejoin the frey. It is when he is scouring the second to last box that the brainy alpha comes across the figurative 'Holy Grail'. 

In perfect condition is FN FS2000 albeit disassembled, Ed lets his now crimsoned pools appraise the well-crafted piece of weaponry and begins to assemble the parts together. Now with a full clip of ammunition, Ed hops out from his hiding space with a dramatic flare that only the Riddler could possess.

A wide smile snakes its way onto the thin lips stretching impossibly wide over the two rows of teeth as he opens fire, aiming with an archer's precision. The exchange of bullets continues on until the enemy is finally down to five people, but are slowly being cornered in by the others. 

In a twist of fate the supposed dwindling foes, charge forward instead of making a tactical retreat. Far too immersed in his taking down his own target Ed doesn't notice the charging military men and woman but what he does notice is the sudden pause in sound, he also notices the smell of distress omega. Snapping his head with such force that his neck should've snapped the brunet's red eyes takes in everything all at once. The sight speeds his heart up and course adrenaline through is veins letting him rush forward in order to protect the raven-haired omega that has a gun pointed his way, the culprit has a repulsive self-satisfied smirk as he levels the barrel to the Oswald. 

"Do it I dare you!" And Ed's never wanted to tare at his own hair so much than with those few words (Sure he loves the spunky omega but there has to be a line where you give in). "But if you miss, i'll have you know that I will have my 'Turn'." It was probably the threat that sealed Oswald's fate because who does that? Who threatens the man with the gun pointed at your face and thinks that nothing will come out of that? 

The loud pop is deafening, and stops Ed's heart. The brunet squeezes his glasses covered eyes tightly, scared to open them for what he might see when he does; the lifeless body of the only person he loves Oswald Cobblepot. It takes some prying but he eventually forces his lids to open but it wasn't the vision he had expected to see. Though it does manage to brake his heart and causes something deep within him to mourn out because huddled right before him is the man he's chosen as his potential mate hunched over cradling the head of none other than Fish Mooney.

The guttural cry of agony is deafening. The wails of loss is chilling, and the hushed pleas of revival is heartbreaking. In that instant nobody moves, nobody breathes the world just stops moving giving Oswald his final moments with the woman that gave him his start.The dark head of hair leans down coming face to face with the fading alpha wanting to offer comfort to the former mob boss.

"It's Okay, It's Okay we can get you some help." The words are given shakily with short whimpers at every other syllable. Running his pale hands over the tanned cheek below him Oswald's complete focus is put into pressure on the wound. But Its the same alpha that eases his hand away from the gaping hole in her side all the while raking her dual hued orbs over her spiritual son. 

"No, no I've done this enough times to know. T..to know i'm f..finished." The streak of blood lines the side of her equally as red lips as she chocked on her own blood trying to get the words out. Her duo-hued eyes start to grow murky as her life starts to drift away but the light is snapped back by the frantic and fearful shake of her body is subjected to. 

"NO..D..do not s..ssay that. We will get y..you help." He tried to sound so convincing but the wavering in his panicked voice gave him away. But the raven still continued on slipping his bloodied hand back onto the wound applying enough pressure to slow down the stream of blood, not caring for the occasional spurts of blood that gushed out onto his cold clammy hands. 

"L..listen to me." The words are ignored since the omega is far too busy with ripping off a part of his coat to act as a gauze for the open wound. 'The last thing we need to have the doctors worrying about is infection as they save her life' the thought flashes through Oswald's head as he tightens the fabric with shaky hands around Fish's body. "Listen to me! Make this city your's. Or you burn it to the ground." And with those last week words of wisdom Fish Mooney breaths her last breath.

Oswald is frozen for a while just staring down at the already chilled body as if with sheer willpower he could will his second mother to take another breath of life. Without breaking eye contact from the lifeless body, Oswald lifts his gun and shoots the stunned alpha that delivered the fatal blow to Fish Mooney. 

It might've been the sadden atmosphere or the fact that his beloved was grieving alone but Ed finds his legs carrying him towards Oswald wanting to offer a shoulder to cry on. But it would seem that the smaller male did not have the same idea. 

"W..what do you want?" Though the words are small and weak they don't hold back on the sharpness to them. Lifting his hung head up, pale sea-foam eyes rimmed red and puffy from tears lock right onto unsure chocolate and chestnut eyes. "Did you come here to tell me it's better to remain unencumbered? B..because if y..you are just save it..please." The demand sounds more like begging to Ed and everyone else's ears. But he can't let himself waver, no not when his best friend needs him the most but when he opens his mouth to deliver words of encouragement he finds himself at a lack for words. 

"Uhm.." The odd sound, sounds off from the back of Ed's throat making his normally cool skin heat up with embarrassment. 

"She was like a second mom to me, Ed. A home away from home. I know that we were often at odds with one another but what else would you expect from the mob business, right?" He sounds so wistful as he recounts his life with Fish. "When I killed her the first time I was plagued by guilt. But she came back. You know she could've killed me so many times but she didn't. I just thought that this time it would've been for longer." Once finished with his speech, the raven let the building up tears fall in a silent cry. Ed feels his arms itch to reach out and bring the small man into his arms and protect him from anything and everything but Butch, Tabitha, Barbara, Ivy followed by Luke beat him to the punch.

The group kneel down around the mourning omega offering comfort in the form of soft crooning. It is Butch rather than Luke that pull Oswald forward and cradles the raven-haired head in his thick arms. 

The ride home is a quiet one. Nobody talks not even his counterpart's commentary on the situation, having nothing else to do Ed rests his head onto the window and watches the streets pass him by. The shuffle inside is far more silent than the car ride if that was possible, the air is heavy and nobody makes eye contact as they make their way into the living room. 

"So what's the next move?" Jim questions with an awkward twist in his face. "Really, Jim?" taking offense to the logical question, its not like they can sit around and do nothing while Gotham burns to the ground. 

"No Barb. He's right, we need to focus on what's next." Oswald speaks up his voice a bit hoarse from the crying episode earlier. "So James what did you have in mind?" Fixing his glassy pale eyes onto baby blues Oswald awaits the alpha's input. "Mass production." The two words are straight and to the point much like the man himself and he finds his lips turning upwards at that. 

"Shouldn't we test it out first. To make sure it's the real deal?" Harvey sounds off from the background, soon making his way front and center to plead his case. "Yeah, you never know if Doctor Crazy over here was just bluffing." Ivy imminently chirps. 

"Of course it'll work. I made it myself." Feeling indignant at the questioning of his own abilities, Strange butts in. "Yeah just like all of your other experiments." The all too familiar bored drawl of Tabitha joins in making the already vexed Doctor even more irritated. "Those experiments were all successes!" Bellowing out his defense to the rest of the group.

"Alright then if you're so confidant in your work then why not test it out?" Finding himself joining in on the conversation Ed stares directly into the twisted and derange Doctor's black eyes. "Fine." The tone is flat but gives away at Strange's shortening temper. The shorter alpha puts his case down gently. Opening the triple locked case in record time Strange proceeds to take out a blue vial accompanied by a new needle. 

Carrying out the boring process of filling the syringe with the anti-virus, the proud alpha takes his time to allow his black eyes a gander around the room and its occupants. Fixing each and everyone of them with a glare, the alpha finishes up the dosage with a small flick to the container holding the anti-virus before striding towards Detective Gordon.

The sandy haired alpha stares at him for a while, confusion marring his smooth features but the sharp gesture the bald male makes to his sleeve cut off the forming smart remark. Rolling up his coat up to were his pale muscular arm is on display the Doctor waste no time and pricks the offered skin, shooting the blue substance right into the awaiting veins underneath. There is no sudden change, it's more like an gradual thing first to go is the thickening veins, followed by the odd scent that wasn't noticed until it was gone and then lastly the crimsoned tinted eyes. 

Seeing his work successful, makes the bald man puff out his chest and fold his arms behind his back as he begins to boast to the rest of the group that had put their two cents in. "Successful. Not that i'm surprised." At this he walks away only to plop himself onto the couch.

"Good now that we know that you weren't bluffing we can carry in with our plan." Luke finally speaks up. Holding a calm face with an determined air around him, the whiskey eyed alpha takes the reins of the group leading them through the plan with the occasional input of everyone else sans Ed.


	12. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming up with a plan on avenging the death of your second mother figure with two detective breathing down your neck seems to prove difficult for Oswald. Good thing he can always count on Ed's levelheadedness to help with keeping things on track, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of the kudos!! I honestly didn't think that anybody was enjoying my fic but then I got an message from Mrs_Wolfe asking for more so..here I am! I hope that you enjoy this chapter I think this may be my longest so far so sorry in advance, but once I started typing I just couldn't stop.
> 
> My plan was to drop the new chapter on Thanksgiving but I didn't take into account my poor time management skills or my slow typing when coming up with this idea. Sorry for the long wait I had to reread over all of my previous chapters so that I could get an idea on what to write as the next installment. By the way why didn't anybody tell me that I had so many typos? 😅😅
> 
> I'm a little rusty so please be gentle with me. I hope to get back in the grove of things soon!

The delegation takes longer than he'd previously expected, which is saying a lot since Ed was prepared for the group of bumbling morons to take forever to come up with an consensus. Allowing his bone tiredness to seep through his put together facade, Ed sinks deeply into the cushions underneath him almost becoming one with the plush material. Mix-matched eyes never straying from Oswald the entire time, frustration completely evident by the reddening of pale cheeks as the omega butts in from time to time voicing his ire at the lack of action. This exchange goes on for what seems like forever and Ed feels a pang of sympathy for his best friend, having to be the voice of reason to such thick headed dolts. But he makes no move to intervene, the only move he does makes is the closing of his eyes zoning out everyone's whining in the process.

The faint shuffling of feet is the only thing the enhanced alpha hears when he finally comes to. Creaking one tan lid halfway open Ed gets the full frontal view of a crisp clean lab coat, fluttering both eyes fully open and taking in the smug air that seems to radiate off of the disgraced doctor. “What do you want?” The annoyance made abundantly clear in the bi-colored eyed man's tone, scooting a bit further up from his previously sunken in spot on the couch Ed is now sitting up at full attention fully prepared for anything that Strange might have to say.

“I know what you are, Edward. I might’ve not have taken the time to voice out your little ‘problem’ to the others but it doesn’t mean I didn’t notice.” The cryptic threat was left unsaid but it could be so easily deciphered an infant could do it. His muscles grew tense prepared for a fight at the obvious threat of having Oswald find out. ‘But our little bird would fuss over us, Ed! That incompetent alpha would fall to the wayside while we get all of Oswald’s attention. Just imagine those glowing eyes turned our way once again, we’d finally have our chance alone with Oswald.’ His counterpart sounds off to his side glowing with anticipation at the prospect of having their mate close to them.

Just the mere thought of the smaller male’s sea foamed eyes aimed his way as small cool hands touch the expanse of his body in pure worry, has Ed unintentionally relaxing up a bit. Remembering himself and his surroundings the brunet slips right back into the defensive.

“I’m surprised that you would think that you hold enough leeway around here to even suggest such a thing to Oswald. If my memory is correct and let me assure Dr. Strange it always does..You are on very thin ice with the others as it is so let’s say that you do ‘voice out my little problem’ who’s to say that they’ll believe your word over mine?”The sick thrill that the dual eyed alpha feels at the way the shorter stiffens up radiating vexation at his own words being thrown back into his face. His chocolate and umber eyes shine with promises of what is to come for the rose hued spectacle clad man all the while a self satisfied smirk finds its way onto Ed's face as he condescendingly lays down his own cards on the table.

With no regard for the older’s retort Ed turns his spot in the plush sofa with his back facing away from Strange cutting off the hair-lacking male from any further conversation the older may have wanted. Though the obvious shut down did not seem to deter the doctor not in the slightest, only getting a sense of sick gratification at having the charismatic brunet on the defensive with only using a few choice words. With the broad back and brown set of hair as his audience Strange says his piece, "The other's may not give me the time of day, Yet. But they need me now for my expertise, so who is to say that if I were to bring this up to I don't know a more persuadable individual that so happens to hold more leeway than me. Then who is to say that they'll believe your word over their's? All I need is one person to bring it up to Mr. Cobblepot." The enhanced alpha says nothing when then doctor releases a vexatious huff at the brunet's silence not even batting so much as an eyelash when the past psychiatrist brings up an interesting tidbit of information that has him mentally perking up in interest. "Fine since you have no interest in my observational skills. Then it is safe to presume that you’d have no interest in what I’ve noticed in Mr.Cobblepot's lover?” The obvious bait is not said with the usual tilt of narcissistic pride that the doctor gets from outwitting his opponents, no the rose hued spectacle clad man had just blandly announced the news with no flair or mischief involved. 

'Don't listen to him Ed that has-been doctor is only trying to throw us off our game.' Though Edward didn't really need his counterpart's input to be able to see that, the brunet still stays cautious. 'If it is an ploy my question is why try to bait me? What is his angle? ' The inner debate that the two halves of an whole have within their shared mind was not privy to Dr. Strange. The shorter male stands rooted in his spot waiting the foreseen outburst of curious inquiries at his show of information but the doctor gets nothing but silence from the chocolate haired male. A bit of doubt rises up in his mind at the lack of response, 'Did I overestimate his dislike for Cobblepot's lover?' his quick mind goes through all of the shared encounters between the two brunets only seeming to solidify his previous assumption of Edward Nygma holding nothing but contempt for the other man. 'That's not it. There must be something else at play.' His deduction has him moving closer towards the uncharacteristically quite loudmouth sitting on the imported sofa. Minding the sprawled out legs of the enhanced alpha, Strange weasels his way around until he is standing in front of a very distracted Nygma. The first thing that the trained doctor catches note of is the darkened veins resting around his neck that weren't previously visible to him before. The scientist in him wants to trail his fingers over the bulging veins that are running up and down the bespectacled man's uncharacteristically pale neck but the tactician in him needs to carry out with his plan. So very reluctantly the mad scientist focuses on something else, which so happens to be the crimsoned mixed colored eyes that Edward is now sporting, for a brief moment he is transported back to the beginning stages of his experiments while working on enhancing the T-virus. The endless trials were constantly coming up inconclusive, the countless of 'failed experiments' had the counsel growing restless it was on one of these days that Strange had come back into his small lab after a rather harsh debriefing on his progress that he came into contact with something fascinating, some of his 'patients' showed to have achieved an symbiosis relationship with the virus creating something entirely different then the mindless rage fueled zombies that he was intentionally created. The new discovery was groundbreaking, it meant that he could finally create the perfect human! All of his previous 'successful experiments' paled in comparison to this new development of the T-virus. But there was a downside to this miracle not everybody could achieve it and often than not the host would die before they could form the symbiosis bond, resulting in the council ‘cutting the side project off’. But Strange would never forget the look of those successful patients. 

Looking down on Edward, Strange sees the few 'successes' reflected in the infected alpha before him. “This could be interesting.” willing to put his previous plan on hold to see out this new scientific wonder though to its end, the deranged doctor chooses his next words wisely. "Ahem. Mr.Nygma." The curt words are to the point and get the bi-colored eyed man's attention snapping him out of whatever inner dialogue he might've been having with his other personality. 

The words give the brunet a start, having assumed that Strange had took his silence as dismissal and taken his leave but what else could you expect from an doctor that didn't even respect his own medical oath? 'Jeez, hasn't short, bald and crazy ever heard of social cues? You would think as a psychologist he would be able to pick up on them.' Stalking over towards the unaware crazed doctor, the Riddler towers over the bald alpha fixing him with face that spelt out his vexation for the man. His crimson infected eyes follow his doppleganger's every move, though a part of him knew that the other could not do any harm to the currently indispensable scientist it didn't mean he couldn't take any joy in the multiple ways his opposite was abusing the man standing over him. The particular image of the Riddler taking a very stylish cane that had a remarkable resemblance to a question mark to the side of the smugly smiling (if it could be called that, it was more like a grimace if you were to ask him) Dr.Strange. "Mr. Strange." Deliberately not using the proud doctor's title, Edward's umber and chocolate clash into inky black eyes, his piercing stare never faltering and why should he let up on the man that boldly threatened him earlier? 'Would Oswald relent on someone who threatened him? No our deadly little bird would stare down the offender and watch them back down, answers be damned!' The Riddler is at his side when his own eyes start to become irritated at the unending stare off. The words brings up a particular image of the speckles of garnet fanning the over the fair skinned face of the omega that matched perfectly with the red flush of exertion from beating down one of Maroni's more loyal mob bosses his ocean eyes shinning with murderous intent. An image that the prim and proper male would cherish and look back on during his late night reflections, honestly its a surprise that he never realize the full extent of his affections for the raven until not even 24 hours ago. The thought of his omega smiling in the face of an enemy has Ed doing the exact same, his once challenging stare morphs into a manic smile that make dual hued eyes shine in mania the sudden change has Strange faltering. 

Nabbing up the obvious win in the battle of wills, Ed remains seated only moving to situate himself into a lazed king-like fashion never breaking eye contact the whole time. "Well, Mr. Strange do you have anything to say? If not then i'll have you know that it is quite rude to bother someone when they are in deep thought for nothing." Briskly going through the words as if he were listing off Oswald's daily schedule, the taller only gives a brief pause before he is firing off more words, never giving the older the chance to speak up and voice his thoughts. "Since I do have you here Hugo. Can I call you Hugo?" The childish head tilt has his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose and has some of the slicked back strands find themselves free. Though the question was aimed at the doctor Ed takes no time to wait for a response, steamrolling along in his own train of thought. "What do you know about Luke?" the gravely toned question is more of a demand for answers. Short and straight to the point and though there may be some loopholes around truthfully answering the inquiry a quick glance to the bloody crimsoned eyes that are only accentuated by thick dark veins makes you want to answer as much as you know. 

"What do you want to know about me?' Dubiously answering with his own question, Luke walks up to the lone alpha pair. Warm whiskey clash into newly reformed umber and chocolate, the two men keep each other's gaze and for a brief moment Ed can swear that he sees a hint of red worm their way into the golden orbs but its gone before he can fully make it out. Turning his head away from his fellow brunet, Luke faces Strange. Fixing the much shorter man with a small apologetic smile that has his golden eyes crinkling at the ends the thick haired brunet voices up his reason for being over here. "Dr. Strange, Oswald would like to use your expertise to settle one of the problems in our plans." The carefree awkward laugh that follows has Ed bristling at the man's carelessness in front of a man that was still an potential enemy. 'What does Oswald see in him?' his inner thoughts seethe out in jealousy at Luke. "Maybe he sees that this idiot was smart enough to follow his own heart rather than ignoring them and going out dating an complete stranger they just met instead of running away from their emotions only for it to, I don't know... HAVE THAT BLOW UP IN THEIR FACE like some people. But there is always the fact that he is an attractive man." His double sounds off at his jealously filled thought. The pure delight he feels at the way Ed deflates his retort has the Riddler give his other personality a uncaring shrug when he looks his way regret clearly shown on his face at the accusation. 

Feeling a bit out of place now that he is left alone with Edward, Luke stands in his spot as he idly fiddles with his hands nervously. The silence thickens as time goes on making the tanned alpha speak up to the shorter brunet in attempt to lift the heavy air around them. Choosing to talk about a subject that has been on his mind for a while now.

"Ed I know that you don't like me. But I think that we should at least get along for Oz's sake. You're like a brother to him and I want to be a part of his life for as long as he'll have me which i'm hoping is for the rest of our lives. So what do you say? I'm willing to put an effort if you are." Reaching out his awkwardly large hand out for Ed to shake all the while a large dopey smile is slapped right into his face in an moronic way that just shouts friendly and unassuming. 'What does Oswald see in him?' the same jealousy fueled question that Ed had just asked not even a while ago is asked once more. This time it is in the disgusted voice of his counterpart, who was currently circling Luke appraising the other alpha searching for anything that the alpha might have that he couldn't offer times ten. Finding nothing worthy that would take away his little bird's interest from himself the Riddler spins away from the begrudgingly taller male but before he can leave completely the much more bolder stops in his tracks. An idea that he needs to be proven wrong slams its way into his overactive highly intelligent brain, the longer he leaves this new possible prospect alone the more his imagination runs rampant. Trying to stomp down all possibilities that there might in fact be something that the bumbling idiot might have something ‘better’ than what he has to offer has the Riddler turning back around and marching his way back to his love rival.

Left completely unaware of what his about to happen the wavy haired alpha stands politely with his hand held out waiting for Edward to accept his proposal of friendship with a clueless smile ever present on his tanned features. The blank stare that he receives from the other has him feeling a little apprehensive at the extension of his figurative olive branch, his hands start to feel more heavy than before at the obvious dismissal but before he could drop his hand down it is caught by a startled and albeit a little flustered Edward Nygma. “Okey dokey, if it’s for Oswald then ahem I’m willing to try,” Clearing his throat in an attempt to regain his failing composure Ed makes sure to not keep eye contact with Luke afraid that if he were to look into those unsuspecting orbs he would be reminded of what had just taken place. Though the flustered brunet makes no move to shake the outstretched hand.

“Ed are you okay? Your face is awfully red, do you think you’re getting sick?” And as like always the dolt starts to fuss over anyone that shows the slightest hint of not being well. ‘Oh god! Really what does Oswald see in him? It sure as hell isn’t his cold hearted tactician mind that’s for sure.’ The guilty party finally pipes up after his little impish stunt he just pulled. ‘But I guess you don’t need to have a big brain if you have a big-‘ “Right As Rain! Though I think I did hear Oswald calling for you, you don’t want to keep him waiting!” The words fall awkwardly out of his mouth in an attempt to shut the figment of his imagination up. 

“Oh okay I should really go check up on Ozzie then. Umm but if you aren’t feeling well you should probably just go rest it off I’ll tell Oswald so that he’s not worried about you.” The apprehension in his voice screams out his worry for his unknown love rival, but the need to see what his lover needs wins out over his worry. Patting Ed on the shoulder as he shuffles back to then others Luke leaves the brainy alpha to his own devices sending out a little prayer that he gets better.

Ed waits until Luke is out of sight to start in on his rant to his other personality. “What in the heck was that!” He whisper shouts to the now regally seated Riddler. The ‘superior’ counterpart doesn’t even have the decency to look sorry at his actions, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exacerbation his pair of glasses rise up into his hair mussing it up even further. “You just can’t go doing ‘That’! It’s disgusting.” The distaste in his voice leaks into his scent at just the mere fact that his doppelgänger doing such an unsavory thing.

“Oh c’mon don’t act like you weren’t thinking the same thing! I just did us a favor and took one for the team! Though I wish I never did.” The last bit is whispered petulantly at the discovery of what his love rival was obviously packing. “You would’ve tortured yourself with the possibility of that thick headed idiot having something we could never offer our little bird! So I checked..for the team for us we needed to know if our little bird was with him for ‘other’ reasons!” The justification for his checking out the wavy haired alpha’s ‘package’ has the bespectacled alpha’s face blazing red in shock. Though a part of him deep down had once entertained the thought of Oswald being intimate the riddle loving male just couldn’t fathom the idea of it being with someone as unworthy as Luke.

Just the thought of someone that wasn’t him touching the beautiful omega had Ed and the Riddler growling in anger. 'I mean its pretty hypocritical to be mad now not after knowing we did the same 'thing' with that Kris Kringle look alike. Its not like we could blame him for not waiting for us after YOU PUSHED HIM AWAY!' Rubbing more salt into his already oozing wounds The Riddler takes takes his exit leaving Ed to stew in his own misery. Looking off to the side the now self-angered man searches the small crowd for a tuff of raven hair before getting up from the clearly expensive plush cushions and inviting himself over to 'His' best friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~🐧🐧🐧🐧🐧🐧~~~~~~~~~~~

They were only supposed to take a couple of minutes to finally agree with Oswald’s plan. But the group of stubborn alphas just couldn’t seem to see that his plan of tracking down the bastards that killed fish and teaching them not to mess with his precious people just didn’t seem to ring with them! 

When he had first suggested the idea there was a beat of silenced followed by god damn Jim Gordon butting in and putting his two sense in. “As much as I want to find the people who attacked us, Oswald. This is a reckless plan, there’s no thought other than revenge put into it. We’d be sitting ducks if we were to go along with it and then what who else becomes a casualty in the name of revenge?” The defiance had the raven seething ‘who the hell does he think he is to undermined my plan! He's only here because of me!' the angered rant has the shorter male releasing a strong sour smell letting his ire known. Trying his best to be cordial with the detective slash hopefully friend. The pale omega looks up at the taller alpha his sea foamed eyes shine with patience that he does not currently have. Sending the sandy blond a small upturn of his lips, Oswald chooses his words wisely in hopes that the G.P.C.D officer would listen to reason and see that the raven is clearly right in his plan. "Jim, friend surly you can understand that as the king of Gotham-" "King of Gotham sure Penguin." Snorting out the smart comment, detective Bullock gives the past umbrella boy an look filled with condescension that only helps to inflame the short tempered mafioso. Snapping his head at the offending man, Oswald's cool pale eyes burn in rage pinning the stocky alpha down with his fiery glare. The unblinking dead-eyed stare he receives in turn has the raven seething, turning to the golden haired alpha the raven gets the rest of his point across. "I CAN NOT LET THESE HEATHENIOUS BAND OF MURDERERS GET AWAY WITH THIS!!" His previous coolly calm words now replaced by the scorching fire he is feeling at the rounded alpha's clear dismissal of the omega's hard earn title. 

Seeing the way that the little penguin is overcome with anger Luke steps forward wrapping a long arm around the grieving omega's thin waist, leaning into the smaller's space he presses a chaste kiss to the top of the fluffy thin raven locks. "Its okay Oz, we'll get those people that killed her." the whispered reassurance has the raven melting into the warm arms around him for just a bit before the need for revenge for Fish's death. Seeing his boyfriend's buzzing energy, Luke knows that it won't be long until Oswald is jumping right back into the small group putting his own two cents in. Pulling away from the omega just enough to bring his head down to the pale ear that turns red from the hot breath he lets out, "Now go and show those people why you were elected the mayor and named the King of Gotham." The shudder he feels from underneath him has the complete adoration he feels for the raven shining on his face. "Luke go fetch Dr. Strange, I have a feeling that Gordon will need a bit of logic in order to be reasoned with." The crisp orders are the only thing Luke hears before the raven leaves and though Oswald might've left without so much as a farewell his parting words carry the fondness that the raven is clearly feeling. Whiskey eyes watches as the little bird joins the fray with a new sense of business like level-headedness that wasn't there before, waiting until the omega is back at it again with proposing his plan once more to the others the curly haired alpha sends out some of his supporting pheromones towards the raven before heading off to go get Dr. Strange. 

"We need to look into production before we can even think about revenge, Butch. I know that you're grieving but we need to look at this with a clear head." Rubbing his temple in irritation at the groups fixation on revenge, Jim once again has to act as the voice of reason to the one track minded group. “A CLEAR HEAD?! YOU WANT TO PREACH ABOUT KEEPING COOL WHEN YOU WERE THE ONE THAT PUT A GUN TO HER HEAD?!” Bellowing out his frustration at Jim’s lack of action, Butch stalks over to tower over the shorter man his anger secreting through his pours. ‘First Lee now this. If I ever get my hands on Tetch i'm going to strangle that deranged lunatic before I throw him back into the Arkham where he belongs.' Gordon’s vexed thoughts are disrupted by the all to familiar high pitched raspy voice of one Oswald Cobblepot. 

"He’s right Butch, we do need to look at this at all sides. I couldn’t handle if were to lose any of you.” Diffusing the stockier omega’s growing rage immediately before turning his attention back onto the stubborn alpha. “Before we can even dream of mass producing the cure we need to get rid of any 'competition' that's just basic business 101, James." The smugness comes off of the previously shut down omega in waves. "Umm.. I don't think that's what it says." Ivy ever the pacifist softly voices up her concern, turning to face the younger omega Oswald brows softly furrow a small imploring smile finds its way onto his pink lips. "It does if we're doing business in on hostile grounds, Ivy." He sounds more like a mother trying to explain a complex problem to their pup rather than the usual screeching rant he was notorious for at being questioned, it has both alphean detectives doing a double take at the uncharacteristic response. Turning his attention back onto the alpha detective, the usual 'King of Gotham' persona is back on the omega's face, cooling regarding Jim and Harvey Oswald starts up on his proposal. 

"We may have Dr. Strange in our arsenal but Tetch is still up for grabs." Not seeming to get what the raven was trying to get at Harvey voices up his confusion since his partner seemed to be too busy processing the words himself. "What does Tetch have to do with this, Cobblepot?" Perturbed by the slow deranged smile the pale omega was currently sporting, Bullock turns to his partner for some help but is only met with the wide eyed stare of shock. "He Has Everything To Do With This, detective Bullock! He's the man that had originally created the virus in the first place and though it may have been Strange, who did turn the virus into what it is the virus was based off of the Alice Tetch virus, I'm sure you're not that bad of a cop not to remember one simple case Mr.Bullock?" Tutting out his disappointment at the burly alpha's lack of response, Oswald turns to the man he knows he has to convince. "If Alice Tetch's blood could be used to create the virus then whose to say that her brother's blood can't be used to cure?" The rhetorical is left unanswered by his targeted audience, seeing that he might be losing the sandy haired officer of the law Oswald speaks up once again having seen his trump card making their way here with Luke no where in sight. Looking a little ways past the incoming bald alpha, the raven's eyes rove over looking for his lover, his pale blueish green orbs spot the two familiar sets of brown hair breathing out a sigh of relief he begins on working on Dr.Strange's introduction. 

"And if I were to be able to draw that simple conclusion in only a matter of minutes then who's to say that who ever those people were won't draw the same conclusion. But if you don't believe me then we can always ask our resident expert on what he thinks." Imploring anyone to speak up and voice their concern, Oswald is prepared to shut down each dumb inquiry one by one but the he is only met with silence. 

The incoming footfalls of the T-virus expert become the only sound in the silent group, which has Oswald preening in satisfaction. "Mr.Cobblepot you've called for me." The forced politeness that was aimed to the mafioso is ignored in favor of keeping his good mood. "Yes, Dr.Strange would it be possible to create an anti-virus using Jervis Tetch's blood?" The confidence that he is currently feeling leaks through his tone and has three alphas growing more ans more annoyed by the small raven, though Tabitha can't help but hold her packmate in high regard for their cleverness. 

The disgraced psychologist seems to be affronted at first at the omega's blatant dismissal at all of the hard work he put into creating his own anti-virus but that is soon replaced by his now piqued curiosity. The wheels in his brain start churning turning out everything he knows about the T-virus both pre and post-enhancement, compiling his own findings with the new possibility of using Tetch's blood as a anti-virus. With his hand resting on his chin in a pensiveness his thumb smushes up his lower lip effectively ruining to composed scientific genius persona he soon takes on. "Hmm, this is interesting. Using the blood of Mr.Tetch could potential prove to be quite useful for mass production of the antivirus, but I would need to get my hands on his blood to test out my theory." Switching his attention back onto the raven awaiting to see if the omega would see to his request. "So what you're telling us. Well known G.C.P.D police detectives, that you're going to break out a known criminal out of his holding cell, for what to use him as a lab rat?" In true Bullock fashion the bearded alpha dubiously breaks down the whole plan with his signature skeptical tone of voice. Turning to face his partner the older alpha sees something he always loaths to see on the younger's face; conviction. 'God why couldn't I have been assigned to someone without a damn hero complex?' Kissing his previous plans of clocking out at a decent time and spending the rest of his night keeping warm with the golden contents of a whiskey bottle, Bullock lets out an over exaggerated sigh as he slowly deflates mourning his ruined plans. "Well..What's the plan, Penguin?" The moniker that would always get a rise out of the small fiery omega doesn't even seem to faze the raven. 

"Well that's simple. We break out Mr.Tetch!" His hands coming up in the a showman like gesture, his pale orbs shine with giddiness at finally getting his way after hours of debating with a hardheaded alpha that wouldn't budge no matter how much you pushed. His good mood only seeming to improve all the more when strong hands wrap themselves around from behind swiftly spinning him around before bringing him into a loving embrace, finding himself instantly melting into the warm chest set out before him. Wrapping his own thin arms around his lover's back the omega can barely close his arms around the alpha's back but Oswald cannot seem to care content to just be surrounded by that peppermint and entirely winter scent that's just Luke. Taking in a deep breath of that treasured scent Oswald is taken aback when his nose only registers the smell of coffee and cinnamon that his solely Ed, pulling away in confusion at the contrasting scent the raven's attempt is halted by the tightening of the arms around him. Struggling to break free from the embrace Oswald slowly removes his own arms from around his best friend's broad back bringing the two appendages back into himself the omega tries to push Ed's chest away from him in hopes to successfully get out of the hug. Seeing the struggling raven, Harvey can't help but feel a little bad for the deranged omega. "Hey, Nygma! Let Cobblepot go!" The raspy shout falls on deaf ears, tsking in annoyance the seasoned officer walks up to the pair. Grabbing the albeit taller alpha by the his god awful green suit effectively pulling the alpha away from the penguin, receiving a disgruntled growl from the old forensic scientist in return. 

"Edward! What is wrong wiith you?" Breathless from the brief startle, Oswald heads towards his best friend wanting answers for his friend's concerning behavior. Though he is not oppose to giving and receiving friendly embraces from his chief of staff slash underworld accomplice the raven is not so sure he is willing to receive a lover type embrace from his previous 'one true love' it was just cruel of Ed to do such a thing to him. His pleasant scent of mint and snow sours at the uncharacteristically cruel behavior, with his thin brows furrowing and a downturn of his pink lips Oswald represents the perfect image of an omega torn between concern and hurt. Walking up to the offending friend, the raven tries to look into the warm chocolate brown that he is so used to but what he is met with has all the puzzle pieces flitting into place. The unmistakable deep umber eyes of the Riddler was Oswald stomping forward changing his hesitant and placating shuffle, not paying any mind to the others present the raven tugs up at the counterpart's deep green tie dragging down the irritatingly taller man down to his eye-level. 

“What did you do to Ed?!” The whisper shout does nothing to divert the growing attention on the two. The shark like smile he gets in return has the raven fuming in vexation, his pale cheeks grow red as the heated sea hued orbs stab into the bold personality. The intimating stare down has the complete opposite effect on the Riddler who’s lowering lids take on the form of what could only be described as bedroom eyes had Oswald pulling away a but flustered at having the Ed look alike aim such a intimate look his way. 

Turning his attention away from the man wearing Ed’s face, Oswald looks back onto the dubious voyeurs. Sending a forced smile that has his round eyes morph into small crescents that scream out his obvious embarrassment at the having been witnessed by his fellow pack mates and two foes.

“If you’ll excuse us, Edward and I have some prior business to attend to.” Casually dismiss the alpha and himself from the prying eyed, the raven waits for no response back as he tugs onto the taller pulling him along with him. Too busy navigating his way through the crowd of onlookers the raven does not notice the stare down that both Luke and Ed are currently having. 

Having already felt the tightening tug of the air restricting tie, Ed’s feet follow after the small omega that is currently dragging him away. Unreasonably smug right now the lanky alpha turns his head and faces the unwanted voyeurs. Sending the group a smug smirk his glasses clad eyes catch notice of glaring whiskey eyes. Feeling a particular brand of petttiness rises in the brainy male having him give the glaring whiskey eyed alpha a suggestive wink that was soon followed after a mocking shrug that had Luke already furrowed brows scrunch up even more making his menacing stabbing gaze morph into a more confused look at what the other lanky male was trying to suggest by the gestures. When the golden orbs finally process what Ed meant has Luke rushing forward towards the retreating alpha, omega duo in haste not wanting the impish alpha alone with his lover. "Oz! Hey wait up!" Clambering out his attempt to get his lover's attention and hopefully stop the inevitable departure further into the manor has Luke speeding up his long strides. Thankfully the shorter stops in his determined tracks at his voice, but the wavy haired brunet has no time to sigh out in relief just yet since he is pressed for time if Oswald's impatient tapping is anything to go by. "Where are you going?” Lamely asking the obviously fleeing omega, the bronzed male closes in on the paler paying no mind to the sketchy alpha besides his lover. 

“Luke, I have something to deal with so not now. Okay?” Sighing out at the interruptions in his plan to take this imposter masquerading as Edward far away, Oswald only spares Luke an apologetic look before he is off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~❓❔❓❔❓~~~~~~

The drag to towards the more secluded upper level of the home, Ed’s feet stumble in his attempt at keeping in step with the surprisingly fast strides of the raven despite having such short legs. 

Soon enough the harsh tug of his silk tie turned noose loosens up for just a bit but enough for the oxygen deprived to finally be able to gulp down some much of that precious life sustaining air before the choking grip over his neck came back with vengeance pulling him into a secluded part of the manor that he has never explored before.

He had no time to get a good look around the room before his body was harshly slammed into the door behind him. Hissing out as the rounded metal of the doorknob jams right into where his kidney should be, the brunet has no time to voice his discomfort since the all too familiar high pitched hissy fit that Oswald is currently throwing takes priority.

“What are you doing here, Riddler? And what did you do with Edward!” Mocking his counterpart’s monicker, the short raven uses his pale hand that isn’t currently squeezing the breath out of the Riddler runs through his perfectly styled bird like hair mussing up the soft feathers on top his head. 

Glasses covered eyes trace the mesmerizing motion with rapt fascination, the mocking of his name long forgotten to the ‘far superior’ personality. Licking his suddenly dry lips, the deep umber eyed alpha clears his suddenly dry throat since it is the only thing to do that isn’t swooping down and capturing those alluring pink lips lack of air be dammed. “What makes you say that, Oz?” The Riddler doesn’t even have to make the effort to look down directly into those cool pale eyes since the raven does that for him, albeit with a little more force than necessary. 

“Will you just be quiet! Do you know how embarrassing that was?! I need you to bring Ed back now!” Growing more irked by the look alike’s clavier attitude to the type of embarrassment the latter put him through, Oswald bellows out a bit of spit comes out landing on the deep emerald green suit that the raven had gifted him.

“I’m not so sure Eddy wants to come out anytime soon, Ozzie. The poor idiot is to busy sulking, you know since you completely blew him off earlier.” The conversational tone that the brunet had intentionally used had the raven bursting out his retort exactly as the smarter had anticipated. 

“I don’t care what you have to do Riddler but bring Edward back!” The demand is heavily clouded by the incoming panic that he beginning to feel at the idea of his best friend upset with him. ‘Our alpha is mad at us?!’ His inner omega screeches out ringing somewhere deeply in his very being, unbeknownst to the king pin his inner beast is pouring out an alarming rate of distressed pheromones in attempt to lure out their chosen.

Oswald only shakes off the brief lapse in judgement blaming the amount of stress and very fresh death of his second mother figure that he’s been under lately for the slip up. Blinking past the wailings of his inner omega the raven steamrolls on, lacking his previous fiery rage. “Tell Edward I’ll work it out with him when he gets here, just please Riddler.” The deflated plea of the little bird has the not entirely unencumbered alpha silently cursing for his lack of foresight in his plans to draw the omega’s attention onto him. Sighing out in resignation at his misstep the brainy alpha crashes his eyes right into the beseeching sea foamed round orbs, an electric spark pierces through him galvanizing the cold hearted tactician into surging right into the raven's space and capturing those plush pink lips that have been plaguing their mind since the first time he met Oswald. 

And it was worth the wait. 

His lips were far softer than he had ever dared to imagine. "Way better than with that Kristen Kringle look alike. Do you see what I've been trying to show you this whole time, Ed? This is where we belong, this is who we deserve!" Ed can faintly make out what the Riddler is saying in his jealous tangent too preoccupied with trying to deepen the chaste kiss so that he can finally get a taste of the inside of Oswald's mouth. Pushing his tongue out of his own mouth, he has the slick appendage slowly trace the silky smooth lips that he is currently interocked with his own chapped ones. His best friend's action has the self-restraint omega releasing a gasp in surprise, giving Ed enough room to worm his seeking tongue past Oswald's kiss swollen lips. 'Oh dear, this is addicting' the thought is the first thing that goes through his mind at the breach, if he thought the raven's scent was delicious then his mouth was ambrosian. His curious muscle maps out the mouthwatering cavern, taking everything he feels and hording it off into a special part of his mind so that he could cherish this forever without any of his other memories tarnishing it. 

The alpha was content to spend the rest of his life like this (let those nimrods figure out how to save Gotham) the city could be collapsing and Ed would stay rooted with Oswald in his arms. His sappy musings are soon halted though by the weak push against his chest. Debating weather he should just continue on with exploring the omega’s tantalizing mouth and act as if he didn’t feel Oswald’s obvious sign to stop. Not wanting to disrespect his fated's wishes, Ed pulls away and the vision he is rewarded with had the brunet's resolve begin to crumble, the desire to just lean back into his mate's space once more is far too strong for his kissed hazed mind to restrain. Oswald is looking up at him with his pale blue-green eyes that are so clouded with an overwhelming amount desire that it has Ed's eyes trailing down further to the artistic brush strokes of blush that align the usually pale cheekbones tempting the alpha even more. His eyes don't seem to care for their owner's inner struggle since they have no problem with roaming even further down locking it's rapt attention onto the sightly agape redden plump lips is the final nail in the coffin for Ed, sealing his fate and shattering his pure intentions. 

Swooping back into Oswald's space once again, Ed crashes his desperate lips back into the soft plush lips of ravishing omega set out before him. Expecting at least a bit of a fight from the spitfire, Ed is pleasantly surprised when he feels the all too familiar and longed for embrace from his fated. Feeling emboldened by the lack of resistance the sinewy alpha flips position with the petite omega’s back now pressed into the door. Rather than before this kiss is much more heated and passionate the two conveying all of those things that were repressed and unspoken into this kiss. 

The only time the pair of hopeful lovers stopped was to greedily gulp down air when their lungs screamed out in protest. Their hands never breaking contacts from one another too busy exploring the other carving their touch into each bit of fabric and tracing their signature right into the small pieces of bared skin they could get their hands on. 

“We need to stop.” The breathless words of protest has Ed stop in mid air, his own kiss swollen lips just barely brushing Oswald’s mesmerizing mouth. His hands still in their caressing motion on the slime waist, tightening in their hold as if they could be taken away at any moment and there could be nothing the taller can do about it. 

“What do you mean, stop?? Oswald I know how much you’ve wanted this, so why deny yourself this?” His voice is so hesitant but rushed making the question come off more as a desperate plea for the omega to let them indulge themselves more. But that is not what Oswald hears, no the already fragile man takes the words as a taunt or worst his best friend’s attempt to make amends and the thought is heartbreaking. 

Seeing something flash across those blue green oceans, Ed becomes on edge knowing what that is to come next.

Oswald is both heartbroken and pissed, but since the object for his polar opposite emotional state is standing before him the raven chooses to focus on the latter (he can deal with the former later in the comfort of his own packmates). Shoving away from the taller male with all of his strength, he takes satisfaction from the grunt of pain that he pulls out of the alpha from the move. Though the raven may have pushed Ed away the lanky alpha still has a good grip on his waist, the contact makes the moon-kissed omega feel heated but not like previously. 

What the feathery haired man feels is an all consuming rage towards his best friend. “I don’t need your pity Nygma!” Spitting out the name as if it were poison. Throwing the big warm hands off of him, Oswald steps back putting more than enough distance away from Ed as possible. “I am the king of Gotham!! And I will not take this..this charity that you are trying to push onto me, Ed!” Bellowing out his rage fuel rant the raven can feel his heart breaking even more at the betrayal. ‘We said that we’d act that like I had never confessed and he does this?!’ The thought has the fire within his belly being extinguished, replacing it with an overwhelming sadness.

“What? No, Oswald I would never do this as some form of charity! I did this because..well because I-i..well I-“ 

“Just be quiet Eddie. You can’t even say the damn words how do you expect me to believe you mean what you’re doing as a form of love rather than as compensation for our fight before all of this?” Cutting off the struggling eloquent man, Oswald says all that he needs to say his best friend and confidant. The silence is answer is enough for the omega to know that he was right all along.

“I’m just going to go back to the others. Stay here if you want or not.” Reaching for the door handle and making his exit the raven is stopped by the tight grip on the back of his form fitting suit. “I’m not mad Eddie, I’m just disappointed. I think it would be best if we took sometime away from another.” Sighing out the reassurance to his still best friend the falling apart raven turns around just enough to get the hands off of him before he is making his move toward the door.

“Don’t go Oz! I can say it just give me a moment, please!” Rushing after the retreating omega, not wanting to him to leave before he can say the words that he feels within his entire being whenever he is near the raven.'Just say it damn it! Preferably before he leaves, you idiot!' the Riddler incessant screams getting louder and louder as time goes by and still no words of love are said. "Oswald..I-i l-lo-....I ahem..I" The words just won't come out no matter how much Ed tries.

"Edward, just stop it you don't have to force yourself. Besides were both in happy relationships, what we did was only due to the stress we've been under lately. Its okay, so lets just drop it!" Unable to hear the love of his life say just three little words has the raven butting in once again stopping the slow torture of listening anymore. 

"No Oz! I need to say this! So just listen, please." The raven's previous words of resignation that were followed by the fact that 'His fated' is taken, galvanizes the endeavoring brunet into speaking up. Taking in a deep breath Ed steels himself in knowing that this could be his last chance at confessing his love for his best friend. Looking directly into cool pale eyes that fail to hide the typhoon of emotions that are crashing behind those ocean eyes, Ed begins in on his confession. 

"Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot I lo-" A rapid succession of heavy knocks cut off Ed this time cutting his last chance short before he could finally convey what he truly felt for the perfect crazed omega. "Oswald I LO-" Not wanting for his time to be up before he can get the important words out the jingle of the door knob brings back their attention once again taking away the confessing brunet's words in the process. 

"Iloveyou!" Not daring to leave a pause and potentially leave enough time for another interruption, Ed speed through the words causing them to be jumbled distorting the three worded declaration. Staring at his best friend the confusion that he is feeling is clearly evident on the raven's face, so it is no surprise to Edward when Oswald dubiously asks for clarification. Slowing down this time around wanting to savor this moment Ed starts to recite from his original confession. "O-" "Oz, are you in there?" This interruption came in the form of the insufferable voice of Oswald's lover, Luke. Seeming to have come back to his senses Oswald jumps for to open the door, exposing the pair to the golden eyed alpha. 

Looking at the pair, Luke notices a few things the first being the heavy scented air that smacks the curly haired brunet in the face, the second and most alarming is the disheveled appearance of his lover. Rushing past the threshold, the fretting male looks over his smaller lover making sure no hair is left out of place. Feeling a bubble of affection rise up in his chest, Oswald can't help but release a bit of his happy pheromones while a small private smile makes it's self known on the pale face. Seeing the interaction as an unwilling voyeur has Ed fuming in anger on the sidelines, 'You see I told you to just say the damn words! I did all of the hard work and what do you do? You ruined it with your freaking indecisiveness again, three words Ed that's all you had to say.' The Riddler yells across from the room as he is attempting to separate the two lovers. 

Finally happy with the results of his primping over the omega, Luke pulls away remembering the reason why he came in the first place. "Oz, we need to head back to the others downstairs. They want you and detective Gordon to come up with a plan on how to get Tetch out without raising any suspicion." The pure concern in the ditzy man has Ed holding back a growl of irritation at his love rival's lack of tact. 'Ozzie needs someone on his level! He doesn't need some simpering buffoon that can't even come up with a simple plan without asking for help! Our little bird deserves us, but you had to ruin our chances again!' The beginning of his counterpart's jealous fueled rant had Ed nodding his head in agreement up until the rant turned onto him and his failure to which the brunet only tuned out the vexed counterpart.

"Oh, okay. Ed I hope that you make a speedy recovery since it would be beneficial to us to have put your abilities to use." The words are curt and hold a business-like distance to them, a complete one-eighty to the desperate touch-starved man from before. "Oh my goodness! Mr. Nygma I didn't even notice you were here!" The oblivious thickheaded dolt that calls themselves Oswald's lover speaks up and to Ed all he can hear is the obvious patronizing underlining. "But really Ozzie we should be going." Before the golden alpha turns to the much needed raven his eyes stab right into Ed's hetero-chromatic eyes glaring daggers into the bespectacled brunet and Ed could've sworn he saw the golden eyes flash a deep bloody crimson before disappearing as fast as they came. Stupidly waiving Ed goodbye before escorting Oswald off to the supposed stumped group below them, leaving only the brainy alpha alone in a room that smell entirely like Christmas mornings 'Our scent' . 

"I hurt the most when lost, yet also when not had at all. I'm sometimes the hardest to express, but easiest to ignore. I can be given to many, or just one. What am I?" 

'"Love'" The two personalities answer at once into the open air, eyes trained onto the closed door as if they could will their little bird back. 

"I love you, Oswald."


End file.
